


Keeping The Balance

by iika



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Boys Love - Freeform, Fantasy, M/M, Mystery, Romance, System Administrator, World Hopping, episodic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 66,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iika/pseuds/iika
Summary: After being stabbed accidentally by a neighbor who thought he was their cheating boyfriend Hol soul was taken by a system that told him that if he does enough tasks he could be reborn again.  All he has to do is take care of people from different worlds who keep on messing with the balance of the world and destroying the said world. Doing the tasks are easy but there is always this one person who keeps showing up and making him fall in love.Hol: Why are you so in love with me?!ML:  I just find your personality so endearing and I want to keep you to myself.Hol :  (●///▽///●) Keep me. . .System: Host! You give in so easily!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 38





	1. Prologue – Getting Bonded With The System

_ There is no god. How could there be a god? If there was a god why the fuck are they such an asshole! _

__ These thoughts are going through Hol's head as he is looking up at the sky. Hearing ringing in his ears and muffled shouting of people around him. His body feels so heavy and it hurts to move.

How could this happen? All Hol wanted to do today was to go to the supermarket to get some food for his home after finally getting his paycheck. Yet he is on the ground bleeding out due to the fact some random female he never met in his life stab him while calling him a “ _ Two-timing piece of shit! _ ” 

_ I don’t want to die. . . I really don’t want to die! I don’t want to die yet! I haven’t even gotten a boyfriend yet! I will do anything if it means I will get to live! _

__ Hol knows that even if he cries out how much he wants to live nothing will happen but he can’t help but hope a miracle can happen for him. . . Just anything. . . Anyone. . .

“ **Found a suitable host. Do you agree to bond with this system?** ” In his hazy vision, Hol sees a “YES” and “NO” button floating in front of him. His head felt hazy and couldn’t understand what was happening to him right now.

“ **If you bond with this system you will be able to live. Do you agree to bond with this system?** ” Hol felt like what was happening was just a hallucination due to all the blood he was losing but he couldn’t help but weakly agree to bond with this mysterious voice.

After he agreed with the voice everything went black and Hol found himself floating in a black space that was filled with many stars. Some were shining brightly but some were flicking like it was about to go out and crumble away. 

After looking at his new surroundings, Hol finally remembered his stab wound and looked down to see if he was still bleeding out. He let out a sigh of relief when he couldn’t see blood on him anymore but let out a confused sound when he realized he was in a long white gown.

Wearing this gown let his dark skin really stand out and make him feel like some attractive model he sees in magazines. But he also realized his short brunette hair was now down to his knees and kept getting in his face.

Feeling confused and out of place, a light appeared in front of him that slowly began to take shape. When the light disappeared a small humanoid figure appeared in front of him with a wide smile on their face.

“ **Host! It's so nice to meet you! I am your loyal and adorable system but you can call me Starie!** ” With a huge smile on their face, Hol felt taken back looking at the small humanoid figure that had dark skin that seemed like it was the color of space covered in little lights that resemble stars. Their hair was in two pigtails that were held together by different size stars that made their dark blue hair stand out.

“W-Where is this place? Why am I here? And what's up with my long hair?!” Grabbing at his long Hol felt like his mind was all over the place trying to think of a good explanation as to why he was here.

“ **Host, did you forget already? I asked you if you wanted to bond with this system and you agreed! I am so happy to finally have a host. I was so lonely here by myself for so long.** ” Rubbing at their eyes that were filled with tears, Starie then got a serious look on their face causing Hol to stiffen up in concern as a projection appeared behind him.

“ **Okay, now I have to tell you what you have to do since you agreed to bond with this adorable system! The host has the job of going to different worlds that need to get the balance under control again or else the world will get destroyed! All the host has to do is take care of the target characters in the world that are the cause of the problem!** ” The projection showed a cute cartoonish version of Hol jumping up and down on while a bunch of knocked out bodies lies around him. 

‘ _ Why is such a weirdly cute dark image being shown? _ ” Hol felt a bit concerned seeing all the knocked out bodies of different people and the big cheerful smile on his cartoon self. “Starie” snapped their finger causing the projection to disappear and snapped it again to show another image for Hol.

“ **Host this is your stats and your reward lists! Currently, you are level one and don’t have any special skills yet but don’t worry I promise you will become so powerful that everyone will lower their head at the sight of you! Also, you currently have one reward in your inventory. Think of it as a welcoming gift from your cute system! Go on and check out the reward. You will like it!** ” Hol didn’t pay that much attention to his stats right now because he was really curious about the reward he had and what it could do for him.

Clicking on the rewards sections Hol found a present box in the section and clicked on it. It came out of the screen and into his hand. He held it up next to his ear and shook but frowned when he realized he couldn’t hear anything. He finally took the top of the present box and a bright light shined brightly into his eyes causing him to close them tightly. 

“ **Oh, my~ Host you just received a skill! You now have a photographic memory! Now no matter what you see or hear you will remember it. This system hopes the skill can help out with your tasks!** ” The new skill quickly appeared under his stats and he felt like something inside of him changed a bit. 

Deciding now was a good time to check out his stats. He clicked to expand it to see how he was currently.

**Name - Hol Eli Lovell**

**Age - 22**

**Level - One**

**Experience - 0 (0/1000000)**

**Soul - 25**

**Charm - 30**

**Luck - 38**

**Mental Strength - 91**

**Physical Strength - 47**

**Abilities - Photographic Memory**

**Acquired Titles - None**

Hmmm. . . Hol was surprised that his mental strength was that high but he was always able to adjust to new situations rather easily. But more importantly, the experience points seem to be his way back to life. Maybe. He doesn’t really know.

“So. . . What now? Do I just go and pick a task?” Hol was messing with his hair as he was trying to get all the new information in his head without overreacting. He flinched quickly when a screen appeared in front of him that had numbers counting down from 60 seconds. 

“ **Since the host is ready to start then let's get going to our first task! Oh before this system, forget if you fail any task your soul will be immediately destroyed and you will be in a place where you are neither dead nor alive. Just suffering and unable to escape. Well, let go off to the world now~”** Hol face was pale as he heard what “Starie” told him and wanted to say something but the number reached zero and he disappeared from the space world while crying out loudly into his heart  _ ‘What god or goddess hates me so much?!’  _

__

As Hol disappeared into a bright light to begin his task, in another space, that was like the space area Hol was in, lay an unconscious man in a glass-like coffin. With skin that looks so pale that it gives him a sickly look and makes his dark brown hair stand out. Wearing a gown that is similar to Hol but with a more noble or royal feeling to it. The man's eyes that are closed move slightly, as his finger twitches but other than that nothing else happens.


	2. Chapter One – The CEO Reborn Step Brother – Task World One (1)

Hol eyes open quickly and he sits up in his bed breathing heavily sweat covering his body. Patting his stomach and feeling no pain Hol let out a sigh of relief.  _ ‘Whew… Just a dream. I didn’t get stabbed. But my body feels weird…’ _

Rubbing his stomach with a frown on his face, Hol realized his normally flat and weak stomach felt a bit more firm. Getting out of bed Hol felt like even his height was off too. It was still dark in his room so he had to carefully walk to the bathroom. When he finally managed to reach the bathroom he closed his eyes before turning on the light.

When he opened his eyes he realized he was in front of the mirror and he froze. Slowly bringing up his hands to his face Hol blankly stared at his reflection. Who he saw in the mirror wasn’t him at all! He wasn’t this attractive looking at all! I mean he was above average but not that attractive. 

His usual tall and stocky build was now a short and stout build that gave him a distinctive feel when he looked at himself. His skin was still brown but it was lighter and he had cold looking light green eyes that made him feel intimidated as he looked at himself. Even though his hair was still brown but lighter and it was now to his shoulder.

“O-Oh my. . . What is happening?!” Hol grabbed his hair and started to pace inside of the bathroom feeling overwhelmed about his situation. He did look really attractive but that doesn’t matter right now! Before he could fully panic he heard a phone go off.

Realizing it was coming from the room he woke up in he went back to find the phone just noticing that the bathroom he was in was connected with to the room. Finding the vibrating phone Hol was surprised at how expensive it was.

As soon as his hand touched the phone it is turned on and the small figure from before appeared on the screen. “ **Host, good morning! How are you liking the body you are in right now? You look so handsome, Host! I may just fall in love with you~** ” Starie holds their cheeks in their hands blushing with a smile on their face.

“It wasn’t a dream! What is happening?! I am in the world for the task right now?!” Hol was gripping the phone tightly, throwing questions at Starie with a thousand thoughts going to his head right now as he tried to understand his current situation.

“ **We are currently in the task world! Now let's calm down for right now and I can give you the information regarding what hosts have to do in the world, okay?** ” Unfazed by Hol frantic behavior Starie talked to Hol in a calm and comforting tone which caused Hol to slowly stop freaking out.

Closing his eyes and getting his breathing under control, Hol opened his eyes again fully calm even though his heartbeat was still beating a little bit faster than normal. “Okay, I am fine now. Can I get the information regarding what I need to do?” Hol realized panicking about his situation won’t solve it so he decided to just adjust to it. Starie gave Hol a big smile before the phone screen went dark and a chibi version people appeared on the screen.

“ **This world story is a common reborn plot. Caleb Norris is the younger stepbrother of Terrance Cox, this world protagonist, and the reason for the world destruction. Caleb was a child who was married into Terrance's family after his mother died from her illness. Caleb's life in his new family with his mother wasn’t perfect but it was bad either. It got bad due to his greed and this ultimately led to his death. But that wasn’t the end for him at all. He was reborn back to seven years before he made all the mistakes that he did in his first one. Being reborn Caleb didn’t think to change all the things he wanted in life but instead using the knowledge of his first life he decided to take all the things that his elder brother did to get success in life and make it his achievements. He also decided to take all of the hate out on the protagonist of this world and make him the most hated man in the world which ultimately ended with Terrance killing himself in the end.** ” A chibi version of the protagonist jumping into oncoming traffic made Hol frown especially due to how cute the character looked at the moment yet showing such a dark image of Terrance committing suicide.

“ **Because the older brother is the protagonist of the world once he had died everything started to get worse. When Caleb took over the family business that Terrance took over in his first life, things were good for a few years before things went bad. The business that Caleb was running was security-based and protected much important information for the government. Someone hacked into the computers of the business one night and stole all secret military information and sold it to different countries. This caused a panic which led to a war that left the world nothing but a warzone with little to no people left in the world.** ” The phone screen showed countless dead chibi bodies and many destroyed buildings from the war and finally, the image expanded out showing the earth with crossed-out eyes that had a crack forming in the middle of it.

‘ _ T-This feels a bit extreme just because the protagonist died... _ ’ Hol felt sweat forming on his forehead when he realized how much shit went down just because the protagonist died. “S-So how can I stop this from happening?” 

A new image appeared on Hol phone that showed him the tasks he had to do. “The host **main task is to stop the reborn stepbrother from messing with the protagonist and to prevent them from getting control of the company! There is also another task that the host needs to do relating to the body you are in. Sometimes there are tasks that the former soul of the bodies the host uses that they want to be completed. If they aren’t completed it will be an instant failure no matter what.** ” An image of a chibi Hol getting his soul torture appeared on the phone screen causing him to grow pale and hand to shake slightly.

“W-What the task regarding this body?” After asking that the phone screen went back to the tasks for Hol to see what he needed to complete and it caused his face to go blank. ‘ _ Confess their feelings to the protagonist. _ ’ 

“. . . What is the information regarding this body?” After a few moments of silence Hol finally spoke up and the phone screen showed a chibi version of the body he was in “ **The body host is in is called Karson Wallace who is from an elite family and he owns a flower shop. Karson knew the protagonist since they were children and fell in love at first sight. Not wanting to mess up their friendship he decided to keep his feelings a secret. When the protagonist's stepbrother was causing trouble for him Karson tried to use his family connections to help the protagonist out but Caleb had connections in the underworld that he used to cause ‘accidents’ for Karson family members. Karson was killed by Caleb after he cut the brake in his car causing him to drive full speed into a truck.** ” An image of a chibi dead Karson was on the phone screen and Hol felt his eyebrows twitching as his eyes narrow.

**‘** _ Piece of shit is a ruthless motherfucker. Killing him in such a painful way and harming his family like that too. _ ’ Hol's face grew darker but was brought out of his dark thoughts when he heard a beep from his phone. 

“ **Host can’t get out of character in the body he is in right now or else people will be suspicious! Karson was an honest and introverted person so make sure to be just like that host! I know you can do it~** ” Starie appeared on the screen in a cheerleader outfit jumping up and down with a “YOU CAN DO IT” sign behind them causing a smile to appear on his face.

**“** Wait, where are we in the current plot?” The smile on his face disappears and a frown replaces it on his face. “ **Don’t worry host, you are at the beginning where Caleb wakes up reborn. So make sure to give him hell host!** ” Starie gave Hol a thumb up causing Hol to feel some type of peace.

As Hol was trying to figure out what to do concerning Caleb his phone rang and when he saw the name his eyebrow raised in confusion for a moment before his eyes widened in surprise. ‘ _ Ahhh~ The protagonist of this world is calling me! I’m not ready! Give me a moment to get ready!!! _ ' 


	3. Chapter Two – The CEO Reborn Step Brother – Task World One (2)

Looking at the phone like it was a threat Hol was going to ignore the call when Starie appeared on the screen again with a pout. “Host, answer the call of the protagonist! The original Karson never ignores a single call from the protagonist so don’t you break this habit of theirs!” After saying this they disappeared and the call was answered.

Quickly putting the phone to his ear Hol tried to calm down his racing heart and get into the character of Karson. “Hello Terrance, you are calling rather early this morning. Did something happen?” Hol was slowly getting all the memories of Karson and realized that Terrance never called him early in the morning unless something was bothering him.

“This is embarrassing to say but last night I was feeling stuffy in my house so I decided to drive off in a random direction in the night. I ended up at a beach and fell asleep in my car. I have no idea where I am and I forgot that I took my GPS out of my car. Can you help me get back home?” Hol could feel his right eye twitching at what the protagonist just said to him and felt a bigger headache appear when Karson's memories showed him this was something that usually happens with Terrance. 

Rubbing his head, Hol just sighs lightly at how irresponsible the protagonist was. “I probably know where you are since the closest beach around here is like forty minutes away. I will get a ride to where you are and you can drive us back. . . If your car is still able to drive that is.” As if he could see Hol stern expression Terrance laughed nervously.

“Don’t worry~ I remember to turn off my car when I fell asleep. I am not that careless Karson!” Hol ignored his defensive tone as he rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. “Yeah right. I will be there soon to lead you back home.” After getting an okay from Terrance, Hol ended the call, and using Karson's memories called a personal family driver to take him to the beach where the protagonist was.

As Hol waited for the driver to arrive to pick him up he decided to look through Karson's room and tried to understand his situation better. As Hol looked through the room he noticed a lot of books concerning flowers and how to take care of them. A few books about how to  _ swoon _ the person you like. He also founded a picture book that was only filled with pictures of Karson and Terrance together throughout the years.

He also noticed a piece of paper on the desk in his room that was surprisingly huge. He could fit his old apartment in this room due to how big it was. Hol decided to look at the paper on the desk and blush when he realized it was a love letter. It wasn’t finished and had a lot of erasing marks on it.

‘ _ It seems like Karson was working on a love letter for Terrance. He liked him so much. I’m worried I won’t like him at all and end up failing this mission . . . I don’t want my soul to be torture for all of centuries~’  _ Hol blink away the tears that were appearing in his eyes when he remembers what would happen if he doesn’t complete the wish of the original soul.

After Hol was done looking through the room he decided to change out of the rather expensive looking sleeping clothes he was in and change into something more appropriate. As Hol opened the walk-in closet he felt out of place when he saw a lot of dark color vintage style clothing in the closet. 

Hol was standing there not knowing what he should wear and decided to use the help of Karson's memories. He liked to go for plain button-up shirts with a vest and gabardine pants with dark color socks covered by leather boots. After looking in the mirror that was in the closet Hol felt pleased with how he looked.

“Wow~ Host looks so handsome! This system got a handsome Host! I am so lucky.” Starie appeared in the mirror as Hol was checking himself out. Hol wasn’t going to be humble about his looks. He did look so handsome in the clothing he was wearing.

After a few more minutes of checking himself out in the mirror, the personal driver called him again and told him that he was here. Finally leaving his huge bedroom Hol felt even more shocked at how huge the house was. ‘ _ This isn’t even his family home! This is Karson's own house! Who needs such a huge ass home! _ ’ 

Even though Hol was freaking out on the inside due to how rich Karson was his expression was completely calm on the outside making sure to greet servants as he made his way to the front door of his house. At the door, he saw an older woman in a suit with a serious expression on her face. Looking through his memories he learned that it was his maid who was with him from childhood. 

Standing tall with a stocky build and looking at him with sharp brown eyes, Hol felt a bit nervous but relaxed once he remembered that she just had a resting pissed off look. Her long brown twisted hair that was in a ponytail was nice with her bronze skin. He finally noticed that she was holding a gray trench coat in her hand.

Walking behind him quickly Hol raised his arms as she helped him put on the coat. “Young master it is rather chilly outside so make sure you cover yourself. You can’t be getting sick. Also, the delivery of the new batches of flowers had just arrived and was sent to your shop.” As she was talking she wrapped a scarf around Hol neck making sure it was fully covering him.

“Thank you, Lennon. I won’t be outside for a long time so there is no need to worry about me getting sick. The person who may be getting sick is that foolish friend of mine.” Lennon had a small smile on her face when she saw the annoyed look on his face when he talked about the protagonist. 

As Hol was about to open the door he was stopped again by Lennon who somehow got something else in her hands. ‘ _ Are all maids like her or is she just really quick?’  _ Hol was amazed by how quick she was but made sure not to show it on his face. She ended up giving the box to him and he could smell a delicious sweet smell coming from it. 

“Don’t forget the danish pastry you made last night for Terrance. I’m sure he will love it. Also, I made sure to put coffee in the car for you and Terrance.” After she was done with everything she needed to do Lennon gave him a quick bow before she left to do something else in the house.

Hol was amazed to learn that the original Karson was able to bake and wanted to look at the pastry he made but realize he was taking a bit too long. After getting the key to his house with the help of Karson's memories, Hol finally left his house and went to the car that was waiting for him outside.

As Hol got in the car and greeted the driver who started to drive towards the beach he was going through the more of Karson's memories to understand him even more. Karson's parents were people who came from rich families. Their marriage was arranged by their parents but they did end up falling in love with each other.

Karson is an only child so he was pampered by his parents a lot. He did feel lonely often when he was younger but it changed when he met the protagonist at his sixth birthday party. He remembered that the protagonist was trying to eat a piece of the cake before it was time. Terrance ended up forcing him to eat some of the cake with him to make him an accomplice. That was how they ended up becoming the best of friends and how Karson fell in love for the first time.

Hol was kind of confused that he couldn’t remember how the protagonist looked like but he could remember how other people looked like. ‘ _ Well, he will be able to recognize me so I don’t have to worry about that. _ ’ After driving for a while with him drinking from his coffee Hol finally arrived at the beach the protagonist was at.

Getting the coffees and the box filled with the pastry Hol said goodbye to the driver who drove away when he was completely out of the car. Looking around the beach trying to see if he could find someone Hol heard someone call his name and look in the direction of the voice.

When he saw the person who called him Hol felt his heart begin beating super fast and his ears getting hot. Walking toward Hol was a tall muscular man with piercing brown eyes that made Hol breathing get difficult. The sun made the man light skin glow in the sunlight making him look like an angel who came from heaven. His messy curly cropped brown hair just added more to his look.

“Karson! I was getting bored waiting for you! I was going to just leave in a few minutes if you didn’t show up. But here you are! You even have coffee and food for me. You are the best!” The man who could be a fallen angel turns out to be the protagonist. Hol was freaking out on the inside due to how attractive he was. 

“Terrance, the fact you couldn’t figure out how to get back home by yourself is so disappointing. Let's get in your car so we can get you back home already.” Trying to keep a calm expression Hol walked towards the only car at the beach with Terrance behind him eating the pastry from the box.

Even though his expression was calm and indifferent, Hol was dying on the inside as he thought about being in the car alone with this handsome man. ‘ _ I can see how Karson fell in love with him at first sight! This guy is my type. But how the hell am I going to confess to this man? He is too attractive for me!’  _

Hol thoughts were racing as he got in the car with Terrance and was messing around with the seatbelt when Terrance said his name causing him to look at him confused but froze when Terrance put a half bitten pastry in his mouth with a smirk on his face. “Keep it down Karson I can hear your loud thoughts. Just relax and give me directions to get back home.” 

Seeing him lick his finger clean Hol felt something inside of him grow hot. Looking straight ahead and trying not to show anything on his face, Hol just hummed at what he said and just started to give him directions to get back home.

‘ _...I think I am getting a boner right now...'  _ Hol closed his legs tightly together as he tried not to think about how attractive the protagonist was. This first mission of his will be so hard for him both physically and mentally. ‘ _ Fuck. I hope I don’t keep getting boners whenever I am near the protagonist _ ’ 

As Hol was struggling with calming down his boner he didn’t notice that Terrance was looking at him with a strange emotion in his eyes that was a mixture of happiness, anger, sadness, and love. But it quickly disappeared which left Terrance with a dazed look of confusion on his face as he drove home.


	4. Chapter Three – The CEO Reborn Step Brother – Task World One (3)

After the long and hard drive with Terrance, they finally got to his house. Hol quickly left after telling Terrance that he had to deal with stuff at his flower shop. When Hol arrived at the surprisingly small and comfy looking flower shop Hol went to the office that was in the back of the shop.

Sitting down at the desk in the office Hol took out his phone to get Starie out. “My handsome Host, what can this system do for you?” Starie was in a maid outfit on the phone giving off a mature air which caused Hol to raise an eyebrow in confusion at this. 

“I want to know how Caleb manages to get control of the company. He couldn’t have done it by himself. I want to know the people who are supporting him.” Hol thought about how Terrance despite having a quirky personality was good at his job. So to be able to take the company away from him then Caleb must have gotten outside help. 

On the phone a picture of a woman with fair skin and sharp looking brown eyes with long straight brown hair. She gave me a bad feeling especially with that unnaturally white smile of her. ‘ _ Okay, it is impossible to have perfectly white teeth unless you pay for it or just really care about your teeth. _ ’ 

“This is Racheal Gaddis the daughter of a rich businessman. She is technically a child from a mistress but that is a fact known only to her father and her. She is a spoiled child who if they can’t get what they want then no one can have it. She helped out Caleb when Terrance rejected dating her. She helped Caleb by hiring a hacker to steal many important pieces of information from the company and spreading false rumors that Terrance forced himself on her. She was also the one who helped with pushing along Terrance's death.” A chibi form of Racheal as a devil poking at a running Terrance while laughing appeared on the phone causing Hol to frown at the system's weird way of showing stuff to him.

“So what can I do to stop them from messing with Terrance and destroying the whole world? I am still pretty lost here.” A message appeared on his phone from Starie that had a title with “ **Task”** on it. Clicking on it Hol saw that the task wanted him to expose Caleb ill intention to Terrance and his family.

Seeing that Hol went through his memories to see if the relationship between Caleb and his family is good. From what Karson could remember Caleb was always closed off to his family and never bothered to interact with them unless he needed something from them. Even though he had a cold attitude towards them his family still cared for him. ‘ _ So Caleb is someone who wants more and more from everyone because he feels like he deserves it. His life is pretty good and the reason he died the first time was due to his greed, not the protagonist.’  _

Hol finally understood what he needed to do and he was about to check out the flowers that came to the store when he got a message on his phone. When he went to check who texted him Hol was surprised that it was Caleb.

‘ _ Can we meet up? I am at a cafe near your flower shop _ ’ Hol looked at the message for a while and looked to see if Karson and Caleb were even close to each other. He felt his eyebrow twitch when he realized that Caleb knew that Karson liked his brother.

Hol decided to play it safe and reply yes to Caleb then call for Starie to ask them something. “Hey, did Caleb text Karson originally in the plot? I need to be ready for what he is trying to do to me.” 

“Host so smart! Caleb asked to meet up with the original Karson in the plot before asking him to help him in taking over the company but Karson rejected that which caused him to get on Caleb shit list. What does the Host plan to do?” Hol thought for a while before coming up with a plan.

“How about we help out Caleb. I can help him out so well that he will be begging me to stop helping him. That is how helpful I am going to be. Hey, you can record people right? I want you to record the conversation I and Caleb are going to have then sent it to Terrance.” After Starie gave him two thumbs up with a smile they disappeared from his phone. Hol got up from the desk and called in one of the people who were currently working at the moment to tell them to handle the new batch of flowers for him.

Then Hol left the shop to meet up with Caleb in the cafe. He was pretty calm and wasn’t worried about getting flustered by Caleb's appearance since he was pretty average in his eyes compared to Terrance. From the memories of Caleb, he was tall with fair skin but wasn’t as muscular as Terrance. He had gray eyes with a beauty mark under his left eye with short curly red hair. He usually wore expensive fashionable clothing that made him stand out but he just gave off an average feel about him. 

When Hol made it to the cafe he spotted Caleb quickly and made his way over to his table. He just nodded at Caleb who smiled at him as he sat down across from him. Caleb pushed a coffee towards him which he just looked at and didn’t bother picking up. He could see a flash of anger appear in Caleb's eyes but it quickly disappeared. Hol wasn’t feeling any better since emotions from the original host were getting hard to hold back. He could feel bitter anger and hatred toward Caleb which he had to force down.

“I’m so happy that you agreed to meet with me, Karson! How have you bee-.” Hol just held up a hand towards Caleb making him stop speaking and gave him a blank expression. ‘ _ I don’t want to deal with his kiss ass at the moment so let's get to the good part. _ ’ 

“You wanted to ask me for something, didn’t you? I know it isn’t for just talking about life. We aren’t that close at all for that. So tell me what you want.” The smile on his face disappeared as he stared at me with a hard look in his eyes.

“Okay let's get straight to the point, Karson. I want us to work together to help me take over the company Terrance runs. I feel like I could handle the company way better than him. You know his personality and how he just wanders off whenever he feels like. That isn’t a good personality for a CEO and you know that don’t you?” Hol looked at Caleb with an indifferent look in his eyes as he listened to him talk nonsense to him.

“You are right about that. His personality isn’t good at all for a CEO. He doesn’t seem to be the right choice at all.” Hol nodded his head at Caleb who smiled at him getting an excited look in his eyes.

“Yeah! That's why I shou-!” Hol raised a finger to his lip stopping Caleb from speaking again causing him to get an irritated look in his eyes. “What is so good about you? Terrance does have a personality that is quirky but he does take his work seriously. The company is doing well under the control of Terrance. I know him and he won’t just stop doing his work if he doesn’t like it. He does wander off but it is only when he is sure the company can run itself. He is a good CEO so I would appreciate it if you would stop bad-mouthing my best friend. If that is all I have to go back to work.” Hol got up from his seat and turned to leave but was quickly grabbed by Caleb who was glaring at him.

“You are just saying that because you like him! You are so lovesick for my brother that you would take his side no matter what. I thought you would agree to help me out since you know that Terrance will have to get married if he continues to be the CEO of the company. The company has been run by only family members for a long time so why would he give up having an heir to be with you.” Hol just slowly took Caleb's hand off of him and took a step away from him while giving Caleb a cold look.

“I do like him and I know we can’t be together but it doesn’t matter to me since if Terrance is happy then I am happy even if I can’t be with him. I love him and that enough for me. Now don’t do anything that will cause trouble for him or else you will suffer the consequences. Now goodbye Caleb and have a wonderful day.” Looking at the fuming Caleb one last time Hol walked out of the cafe ignoring the people who were whispering about what just happened between him and Caleb.

Hol took out his phone while he was walking and Starie appeared on the screen with stars in their eyes. “ _ Wooow! _ The host was so cool! The protagonist will be so impressed by your loyalty. I sent the recording to him right away.  **Word for word.** ” Hol stopped walking his eyes growing wide as he heard this. 

“U-Um. . . You didn’t leave in the confession of love I did for Terrance, did you? You must be joking right? Please tell me you are joking.” Starie just  _ teehee _ before disappearing again leaving Hol screaming in his head as he walked back to his shop hoping that it was a dream.

As Hol was having an internal meltdown at the moment Terrance was listening to the recording sent by him in the office of his company with an unreadable expression on his face. Terrance had to replay the recording many times before he just replayed the part where Karson was confessing he liked Terrance.

Terrance's eyes were gentle as he heard Karson confess that he loved him. But his eyes grew hard as he thought about his brother. ‘ _ He wants to take over the company, does he? He can try but I won’t make it easy for him at all. _ ’ 

Terrance then went to Karson's contact and messaged him saying he wanted to meet with him later. He wonders how Karson will act around him later on. When he thought about that he couldn’t help but smile to himself happily. 

His secretary looked at him with a surprised expression which caused him to quickly get rid of the smile on his face. He has to keep his emotion under control right now. ‘ _ I can’t want to see Karson later. _ ’ Thinking about the serious male Terrance felt that his heart was getting warmer. 


	5. Chapter Four – The CEO Reborn Step Brother – Task World One (4)

Hol was looking at the text from the protagonist while sitting in the office of his flower shop trying not to throw his phone away. Hol placed his phone down on the desk softly before banging his head hard on the desk. He could feel pain on his forehead but it couldn’t get rid of the feeling in his stomach.

‘ _ Whhhyyyy? I am not ready to deal with this yet! I was planning how the confession would go but I had to be stupid and indirectly confess my feelings for Terrance. Stupid Karson original feelings getting hard for me to control. . . Now I have to deal with the aftermath!’  _ Hol could feel tears building up in his eyes due to the embarrassment he felt at the moment. He knew he couldn’t just not meet the protagonist. He had to plan with the protagonist to take care of his piece of shit brother. 

After leaving his head on the desk for a few moments, Hol decided to lift his head with a determined look on his face. ‘ _ You are an adult Hol! So man up and face Terrance! Whatever happens, will happen.’  _ Nodding his head to himself Hol was pleased with his thought process and decided that he should finally leave his office.

When Hol left the office he noticed a few of his workers were standing outside of his door looking at him with concerned looks on their faces. Hol raised an eyebrow in confusion wondering why they were just standing outside the door. He noticed that one of the workers was pushed forward but the others.

In front of him was a petite girl with olive skin and a serious look in her brown eyes with her long brown hair tied behind her. He found out from Karson's memories that this was Carol Wolfe. The person who his maid was attracted to and dating. Looking at her with a curious look she quickly glared behind her at her co-workers before looking at him with concern in her eyes.

“Mr. Wallace, are you okay? We heard a loud bang in the office. Did you hurt yourself?” Hol was screaming inside when he realized that his workers heard him banging his head against his desk due to embarrassment. Hol made sure to keep his expression flat as he was panicking inside of his body.

“Sorry about that. I accidentally hit my head on my desk when I was trying to get something that fell on the ground.” Hol lied through his teeth with a straight face feeling satisfied when all of his workers nodded their heads in understanding and left. Only Carol was left looking at him with an unconvinced look on her face.

“Yeah, you accidentally dropped something on the  _ ground _ . I believe that  _ Mr. Wallace _ . I believe that.” Carol rolled her eyes at him catching his obvious lie making Hol awkwardly avoid her knowing eyes. She just shakes her head at him and walks away to continue working. 

Hol could feel his face grow slightly warm as he awkwardly cleared his throat before going to handle his flower shop. He was kind of awkward at first at running the shop but after a while, he got a hand of it. He continued working until it was time to close the shop at five which meant he had to face Terrance now.

He thought he could have at least gone home to wait for Terrance to pick him up but it seems like luck wasn’t on his side at all since Terrance was outside his shop waiting for him while leaning on his car. Hol's expression was calm but he was freaking out on the inside. 

Terrance smiled at him which caused Hol heart to go crazy and his hands to get sweaty. He awkwardly coughs in his hand as he tries not to lose his calm expression.

“S-So where are we going to talk? I mean I don’t necessarily care but I am just curious. I mean I do care! . . . I’m sorry that I am rambling. . .” Hol was cursing himself for fumbling with his words and felt his face grow warm as he heard Terrance chuckle with his deep voice.

“Relax, I am not going to do anything to you. I mean unless that is what you want?” Terrance put a finger under Hol chin forcing him to look at him directly in his piercing brown eyes. Hol could feel his reasons leave his head as he looked at Terrance directly. He wanted to just lose himself in his arms.

Before Hol could lose all reasoning he quickly remembered the main reason why he sent the video to Terrance. Hol forced himself to move his eyes away from Terrance and went to go inside of Terrance's car.

Terrance got in the car after him and started to drive them somewhere that he didn’t know even with the help of Karson's memories. He looked at Terrance from the corner of his eye but quickly looked away when he realized that it was a bad idea to look at a man who could be an angel from heaven. Hol was making sure to think about boring history so he wouldn’t get a boner again.

After driving for a while they finally arrived at the place Terrance was taking them. When Hol got out of the car he was amazed by the sight he saw. They were on a hill that showed the whole city. Since it was getting dark he could see the light from many buildings that made it look like a sea of stars.

“I knew you would like it, Karson. You always did like locations like this. I found this by mistake during one of my wandering trips.” Terrance was standing next to Hol smiling at him with a gentle look in his eyes. Hol felt like this moment was good for a confession but he held himself back and focused on the important task.

“The recording I sent you of the conversation between me and your brother was for a good reason. I feel like he may cause trouble for you soon so I want you to be on guard. I can even help you out. I don’t want anything to happen to you since you are important to me after all. . .” Hol felt his words grow quiet at the end and felt that his ears were super hot at the moment. He wasn’t looking at Terrance at the moment but he was worried that his expression would be weird. He could feel his ears getting so hot that he wanted to cover them to cool them down.

It was silent between them and Hol could hear the sounds from the city that they were looking at. He felt both of his hands grab and his body was turned to face Terrance. Hol couldn’t look at him at all and just look at his hands that were being grabbed.

“Is that all you want to mention to me? There nothing else? You know I listen to the recording so you must know what I am talking about Karson.” Hol could hear his heart beating so loud he was worried that Terrance could hear it too. Hol just kept quiet and kept looking at his hands not wanting to answer him.

Hol let out a surprised gasp when Terrance pulled him into his arms tightly. Hol head was pressed against his chest and he could hear the fast heart of Terrance. Hol hugged Terrance tighter and rub his head against his chest feeling so safe in his arms. It felt like he was in his arms many times before but from Karson's memories, they never hugged a lot so he couldn’t understand where this familiar feeling was coming from.

“Can I tell you how I feel after everything is handled? I don’t want to tell you now when something is going on but I promise I will tell you when everything is handled. I hope you can wait a bit longer.” Hol didn’t want to tell Terrance his feelings now mostly because he felt a bit conflicted that he was lying to Terrance since he wasn’t the real Karson and he didn’t want him to worry about answering his feelings when he has to deal with his brother who wants to take the company away from him.

He could feel Terrance let out a deep sigh and he put some distance between them but not letting him out of his arms. Hol looked at him confused as Terrance looked at him for a long time before Hol eyes grew wide when Terrance's face got closer to his.

He was frozen when Terrance surprisingly soft lips connected with his then he could feel his soul react crazily due to the kiss. He could feel so much emotion going through his soul at the moment that he felt his legs grow weak. Terrance bit his lip lightly before pulling away, licking at his lips with a pleased look on his face.

“I can wait for your confession but I can’t wait for anything else so you should probably keep your guard up since I am going to get so much more kisses later on. And maybe something more than a kiss who knows?” Terrance finally pulled away fully from a still shocked Hol who was trying to recover from the kiss and started to walk back towards his car humming happily. 

“Karson quit just standing there and come to the car so I can take you home. Or do you want me to do something more extreme than a kiss.” Hol felt his body grow warm when he heard Terrance's voice get deeper and quickly got in the car sitting stiffly in it. Terrance was laughing at how stiff he was as he drove them to Hol home.

‘ _That kiss caused my soul to go crazy! I mean my soul is still acting weird at the moment_ _but it feels like. . . Maybe I kissed him before because that kiss of ours shouldn’t have caused such a nostalgic feeling but Karson never kissed him at all according to his memories! What is going on?!’_ Hol was freaking out on the inside as he tried to calm down from the kiss but he could, unfortunately, feel something growing between his legs causing him to tightly close his leg together as he cried out in his heart.

‘ _ Whhhhyyyyy?! I got a boner again! I kissed a bunch of people before in my life and I never got a boner from it at all! This is so embarrassing right now!!’ _ Hol face was super hot as he tried to will the boner of his down cursing at Terrance for making him like this. 

As Hol was struggling with his emotions and his boner Terrance was calmly driving the car with a small smile on his face occasionally looking at Hol who had a nervous expression on his face as he squeezed his legs together.

_ ‘Ah, I got a boner right now. Well, at least I know what I am doing when I get home after dropping Karson off. . . I should have put my tongue in his mouth. There is always next time.’ _ Terrance's smile grew wider as he thought of the next time he would kiss Hol, not caring that he had a boner at the moment.


	6. Chapter Five – The CEO Reborn Step Brother – Task World One (5)

Hol was in a pent up daze as he was driven home by a happy Terrance. Once he finally arrived home he went to quickly get out of the car but his arm was grabbed by Terrance who pulled him close. He didn’t go for his lips as expected but instead went for his neck biting it lightly.

Hol could feel his “problem” getting worse so he quickly backed away from a smiling Terrance and slammed the car door close as he quickly went into his home. There wasn’t anyone in his house currently which was normal since Karson didn’t feel comfortable with having the people work for him live in his home with him.

Hol quickly went to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He was pacing back and forth in the room trying to calm down. He took his phone out and waited for his system to appear. When Starie appeared they were giving Hol a cheeky look which caused Hol to quickly heat up.

“Quit giving me that look! I have to ask you something important. Did I end up completing Karson's wish? I mean Terrance does know his feelings so that does count right?” Starie stops giving him a cheeky look and gives him a look that was saying “ _ Are you stupid? _ ” which causes Hol to glare at the small person on his phone.

“The Host didn’t complete the wish at all! He has to tell Terrance his feelings directly not indirectly! So why didn’t Host just get it over with and tell Terrance you like him? You would have gotten points already!” Starie was waving his finger at Hol like he did something bad and Hol could only frown.

“I feel like I am lying to him since I am not Karson. I feel kind of guilty about it if I am being honest with you. I mean how do I know the feelings I have for him aren’t just the original feelings for Terrance.” Hol couldn’t help but get depressed as he said this feeling like maybe the feelings he has for Terrance wasn’t genuine. Starie looked at Hol for a while before disappearing from the phone screen which made Hol shocked at this.

As he was going to call Starie back he felt something move against his legs causing him to let out a scream. When he looked down he saw a fox that had black fur and bright blue eyes. The fox climbed onto Hol and rub against his neck. ‘ _ Host don’t worry about it. I can tell you that what you are doing isn’t bad and I can tell that you do like Terrance but if the Host wants to wait until he is sure about his feelings then this System will be fine with it. There isn’t a time limit on the tasks so you can take as long as you want.’ _

Hol felt his heart grow warm and he grabbed the fox version of Starie who gave him a cute expression as Hol held them in front of him. Bringing them close Hol kissed the fox on the head in thanks for making him feel better. Hol wanted to shower and change into his sleeping clothes but realize there was something else he wanted Starie for.

“Hey, I need you to record Caleb whenever he is doing something that will affect Terrance. Also, record every conversation he has with Racheal especially if it something that could cause the police to get involved with Terrance. Caleb isn’t allowed to have a chance to mess with Terrance at all.” Starie raised a paw in understanding before the disappeared from Hol hands in a cloud of dust of stars.

Hol went into the bathroom connected to his room to take a bath that he was in until the water grew cold. Once he got out the bathroom and changed into his sleeping clothes he went to check his phone to see if Starie gave him anything but felt his face grow hot once he saw a text message from Terrance.

‘ _ I miss you already and I hope you miss me too. Let's eat breakfast together in the morning. It can be in your place. Good night Karson. I will get my kisses in tomorrow as well (づ￣ ³￣)づ~’ _ Hol felt his heart was beating fast at what he just read and didn’t know what to say to Terrance. In Hol's life, he could never find someone to date. It always felt like the people who were interested in him wasn’t the right one. This unfortunately gave people the impression he was a cold person. 

Hol didn’t want to mess up anything with Terrance due to his very limited experience in a relationship. The only thing Hol ever did that was intimate was kissing which always made Hol feel empty inside. Hol realized he should probably send Terrance a reply but so he decided to send him a middle finger emoji which caused Terrance to send him back a crying emoji.

Hol put his phone on the charger and went to bed having a dream that had Terrance in it but his appearance kept getting mixed with someone else that Hol felt was super familiar to him. As Hol was sleeping dreaming about the blurry person in his home, Caleb was currently planning how to mess with Terrance and make people lose trust in him.

From Caleb's memories, he remembers that in a few weeks there will be a big business meeting with very important business partners who Terrance has to make a successful business deal with.

Caleb can’t let him get the deal with those business partners! He has to figure out a way to mess up his reputation before the meeting happens. He remembered that he had the backing of Racheal who could help out with messing with Terrance's reputation. 

He quickly sent out a message to her asking to meet up to plan tomorrow. During this life of his everything that Terrance manages to accomplish will be his. He wants to be the one who has so much money and the respect of everyone. Terrance doesn’t deserve it at all. 

He couldn’t understand how Terrance's luck was always so good. He always had the best grades, great looks, and had a bunch of women fighting for his attention. He was someone who would wander off whenever he felt like it. He didn’t care about how important he was which caused Caleb to hate him even more.

‘ _ I will make him reach so low in this life that no matter what happens he will never be able to climb back up. I am going to be the winner this time no matter what. Even if it means I will have to kill people to get to my goal. _ ’ Caleb was biting at his lip so hard that it started to bleed but he just ignored the pain too lost in the hate he had for Terrance.


	7. Chapter Six – The CEO Reborn Step Brother – Task World One (6)

Hol woke up to knocking on his bedroom door. Hol was confused due to the knocking and thought someone broke into his apartment. Until Hol remembers that he died and bonds with a system that gives him tasks to prevent worlds from being destroyed. Hol realizes he should probably get used to this or his time doing tasks will be hard and long.

Getting up from his bed lazily, Hol went to his bedroom door and was greeted by Lennon who still had a serious expression on her face. “Good morning Karson, sorry for waking you up but I wanted to tell you that your parents will be returning from their business today. They will probably be home after your shop closes for the day.” Hol tried to keep his surprise off his face as he nodded his head at Lennon who then left.

Hol closed his bedroom door and collapsed on the ground with a nervous expression on his face. ‘ _ God damn it! Why are Karson's parents coming home today?! This is bad for me, so bad! Karson always visits his parents after they come home from a long business trip. But I am worried I will act differently around his parents. Karson was close to his parents and I can’t risk messing up with them!’  _

Hol was screaming internally as he covered his face with his hands. He was going to roll on the floor when he heard his ring, telling him that he got a new message. Taking his hands from his face and getting off the ground he went to grab his phone.

Hol saw a message from Terrance that was just a kissing emoji and winking face emoji. Hol nervous expression slowly disappeared off his face, getting replaced with a small smile. ‘ _ Okay, I can’t be worrying about small things right now. I have to focus on the task. I can’t let this world be destroyed because of someone's greed.’ _

__ Hol went from being nervous to relaxed in a span of a few minutes. Nodding his head seriously with a smile on his face he went to his closet to get dressed for today. He decided to go for a simple black vest with a checkered buttoned-up shirt under it and gray gabardine pants with black socks and black leather shoes.

Looking at himself in the mirror satisfied, he went out of his bedroom and went downstairs to his dining room where it was covered with breakfast for him. Hol wanted to drool at the sight of the food on the table but he held himself back since Karson wouldn’t react that way at all. 

After finishing up the delicious breakfast made for him and thanking the person who made it for him, Hol went and grabbed his coat from Lennon before leaving his home. Waiting for him outside was his usual driver who always took Karson to work.

As Hol was sitting in the car he decided to see if Starie got anything for him. Starie appeared on the phone wearing a Sherlock Holmes costume and gave him a wink before showing him all the stuff he collected on Caleb. Most of them were just payments of Caleb hiring people to send false information about Terrance to new media and others were about sending payments to the hacker that Caleb hired to steal anything from Terrance that seemed important. 

‘ _ Starie, I need you to make a backup of everything important to Terrance's job and to send a virus to the hacker whenever they steal some type of information from Terrance. Make things hard for them. Like really hard.’  _ After hearing Hol's request, Starie gave him a salute before they disappeared from his phone screen. Feeling satisfied with what he just got Hol was about to put his phone away when he got another message from Terrance.

“ _ Why are you ignoring my message ╥﹏╥. I am going to die from loneliness here Karson! Send me love, please (〃￣ω￣〃)ゞ _ ” Hol raised an eyebrow at how funny Terrance was acting. He couldn’t understand how someone who looked like Terrance could act this way. ‘ _ He is so cute. . . Ugh, my heart is beating so fast and now my face is getting warm.’ _

Hol rubs at his face trying to cool it down and try to decrease how fast his heart was going. After being sure he was okay now he decided to reply to Terrance, making sure to keep his writing similar to Karson. “ _Calm down, I was busy getting ready for today._ _And shouldn’t you be at work right now? You go to work way earlier than me.”_

“ _ I am bored at work ╮( ꒪౪꒪)╭ Also I did everything important for the company. So how about me and you spend time together today? I wanna get my kisses from you today (づ￣ ³￣)づ _ ” Hol face got hot quickly again and he tried his best not to make his expression grow strange as he read Terrance shameless message. Hol bit the inside of his cheeks as he looked at the message that was causing him to react so nervously at the moment.

“ _ No, I have to focus on work and after my work is done I will have to visit my parents. Also, we haven’t determined our relationship yet so we won’t be having any more kisses! So don’t you dare try to get kisses from me!”  _ After Hol sent that he was quickly sent back many messages of Terrance sending him crying emojis which he just ignored as he put his phone away and looked out the window of the car.

When he finally arrived at his job he thanked the driver before he went in. After getting used to how things worked yesterday Hol was doing a fine job with keeping everything flowing in the shop. Hol had to give credit to Karson for running this flower shop so well. He didn’t know there was more to just selling flowers. He had to keep track of shipments of flowers, orders of flowers for different events, and he had to check on the wages so he could be able to pay the people who were working for him. 

After what felt like forever it was finally closing time for the flower shop. The only ones left in the shop were him and Carol. It was nice and quiet between them before Carol broke the silence with something that almost caused Hol to trip.

“So you and Terrance kiss, right?” Carol was helping him organize stuff in the back. She didn’t look up from the clipboard she was currently writing on. Her expression was one of indifference, like what she just asked wasn’t shocking.

“. . . I don’t know what you are talking about. We just talk about issues concerning us and nothing beyond that.” Hol didn’t look at Carol fearing that she would see something on his face that would show her he was without a doubt lying to her. 

“I never thought I would see the day where Karson would lie to me. I guess love changes people, doesn’t it?” Carol gave him a look that said “ _ I know you are lying to me _ ” which caused Hol to lower his head embarrassed he was found out.

“So, are you guys finally dating each other? I hope so because I couldn’t handle your drunk talk about how much you love him any longer.” Hol felt his face get hot as he saw in Karson memories how whenever he got drunk he would talk about how much he loved and wanted Terrance to Carol and Lennon.

“. . .We haven’t made it an official relationship. I don’t want to rush into it and unintentionally cause him problems. He is a CEO and a pretty famous one at that. I don’t want to do anything to cause damage to his reputation.” As soon as Hol said that he felt something hit his head. Looking behind him, Hol saw Carol with her arms crossed and missing a pen while giving him a disapproving look like a mother would give to her for lying to them.

“Wow, so you give a damn about what people care? Forget that shit. People will always find shit to hate on him. So quit pushing back on what you want. They aren’t going to be the one in the relationship. You are the ones who will be in the relationship.” Carol walked toward him to pick up the pen she threw at him and decided to hit him on the head with the clipboard as well just to get her point across to him.

“Well, I am done with the shit I had to do and Lennon is here waiting for me outside. So I am leaving now. You better be honest with what you want or else I will kick your ass. I will do it even if you are my boss.” After she said everything she wanted to say Carol got her coat that was in the room and left. Hol was just there feeling lost at what just happened to him.

‘ _ Ugh, I do want to get it over with and complete Karson wish but what if I don’t like Terrance? What if I just like the way he looks? This is too much for me right now!’  _ Hol messed up his hair with a frustrated look on his face as he tried to figure out what he should do. Starie said he had all the time in the world to complete what Karson wanted but he still felt he should just get it over with.

‘ _ Okay, I will decide what I need to do after I meet with Karson's parents. Maybe I will find my answer with them since parents usually know what is best. Usually.’  _ After deciding to go with that, Hol finished up with closing up the shop. After he was done he took out his phone to see if anything new appeared on his phone concerning Caleb and raised an eyebrow in surprise at a video of a meeting between Caleb and Racheal.

Hol wanted to watch it right away but he realized it was something for later at home. After putting away his phone, Hol went outside to see his driver waiting for him in the car. Going into the car Hol tried to calm down his heart that was beating fast due to the nervousness of meeting Karson's parents soon.

‘ _ Okay Hol, make sure not to do anything that will cause Karson's parents to be suspicious about you. Just act like how Karson would usually act with his parents. That's all you have to do.’  _ After pumping himself up, Hol managed to calm down his heart and get rid of his nervousness. After a few minutes of driving, Hol finally arrived at Karson's parent's home.

After getting out of the car, Hol tried not to drop his jaw in shock at how huge Karson's parents' house was. Hol thought he was going to be okay after dealing with Karson's house but his parent's house just seemed even bigger than his. ‘ _ Ah. . . I am nervous again about meeting with Karson's parents. They have to be really serious and elegant people.’ _

After he thought that the door to Karson's parent house open and standing in the entrance was a short but muscular woman with dark skin. Her long black hair was in a messy ponytail and she was looking at Hol with warm brown eyes. The woman quickly ran toward Hol and when she was close enough to him, she lifted him in a tight hug.

“My baby boy is here! Your mother missed you so much! Let me see if anything changed about you.” The woman who turned out to be Karson's mother put him down and grabbed his face moving it all around to see if there was anything off about him.

“I didn’t want to be gone for so long but you know how business is. There is always something else that has to be dealt with. But I am back now and I get to see my precious son. Now quit standing outside like a stranger and come inside. Your father missed you as well.” After letting go of his face, Karson's mother grabbed him back his hand and pulled him along into the house. Hol's mind was trying to catch up with how different she was from how Hol pictured her. 

‘ _ I am surprised that Karson had such a muscular looking mother. I am kind of curious about how his father looks. I don’t know if I should be concerned or not.’  _ Hol followed after Karson's mother who was currently talking about different things that happened during the business trip and all the gifts she brought back for him. Hol felt his heart grow warm at how kind she was and how warm her hand felt in his.


	8. Chapter Seven – The CEO Reborn Step Brother – Task World One (7)

Hol was dragged by his mother into a big living room area. Hol tried not to look around amazed by it since Karson technically lived his whole life in this house so he couldn’t be surprised at how everything was in the house. His mother finally let go of his hand causing him to feel cold in his hand. 

His mother went over to a couch that was only showing it back to the entrance to the living room. She leaned down and made a loud kissing sound causing the person on the couch to sit up quickly. The man who was lying on the couch had crooked glasses on his fair skin that he fixed on his face with a flustered look. He had closely shaved dark brown hair that looked rather maintained. 

He got up from the couch due to the ushering from Karson's mother who kept on pulling at him. Once he got up from the couch Hol noticed how tall he was compared to him and his mother. He noticed that he was wearing a suit but without a jacket on with the suit. The suit looked rather messy on him, probably due to the fact he was napping in the suit on the couch. Even though the man was taller then Hol he gave off a meek feel compared to his mother who gave off a confident feel.

“Jeez, I told you not to take a nap but here you were napping on the couch! How could you forget about our son? He came all this way to see us! He must be so lonely after we were gone for so long.” She was shaking her finger in front of him causing the man to lower his head embarrassed. Feeling satisfied with saying what she had to say she grabbed Hol's hand again and the man who was Karson's father hand too.

She started to pull them towards the dining room and Hol could smell food coming from the said dining hall. As Hol was walking he tried to use Karson's memories to learn more about his rather normal parents. He ended up learning from Karson's memories that his parents' names were Eileen Wallace and Noel Wallace. 

His mother, Eileen, was an architect who usually traveled the world to check out different buildings to see how they managed. She is pretty well-liked in the business due to how she always makes sure everything is okay before she even thinks about having anyone buy her buildings or her building designs. 

His father, Noel, was a rather famous biologist who always takes his job seriously. He is well known for all of his detailed research notes that make things easier for other people in his field. Hol couldn’t see how these two people with different jobs and interests got married but from Karson's memories, they are always happy to be with each other never having any serious type of fights.

Once Hol, his mother, and his father were at the dining room his mother led them to their seat before she sat down herself. She looked rather proud of herself as we looked at the food in front of us. Hol assumed that she made it herself, from Karson memories whenever she traveled she would always learn new recipes so that she could cook it for them.

“While I was in Finland I ended up falling in love with their peas soup! It is really good and rather simple to make, I mean if you can cook. Isn’t that right honey?” Eileen gave her husband a smug look before taking a sip of her soup but quickly took it out of her mouth once she realized it was still hot. Noel pushed the water near her closer to her so that it could cool her mouth down.

“How long are you going to bring up the fact I end up completely burning popcorn. It was by mistake. I didn’t know that there was a button for popcorn on the microwave. . .” Noel toward a sip from his soup with an embarrassed look on his face as he ate. Eileen just rolled her eyes at him, not bothering to annoy him with it anymore.

Hol was drinking the soup, his heart feeling rather warm as he listened to them talk to each other. Hol never had a family in his previous life. He was always alone getting passed along in the foster system until he was eighteen. He liked how warm the Karson family felt to him. He wondered if it was okay for someone who wasn’t Karson to be allowed to have this.

“So Karson, while we were away did anything interesting happen? Anything interesting concerning Terrance.” Hearing Eileen teasing tone, Hol almost shoved his spoon in his mouth. Quickly saving himself, he looked at his mother who was giving him a look that he didn’t really like at all.

“N-Nothing interesting happened. . . We were the same as always. Close friends we are.” Hol felt his voice crack as he tried to lie to Eileen but from her laughing, he knew he failed. So Hol just decided not to lift his head from his bowl as he continued to eat.

“Something did happen? What was it? Did you accidentally see him coming out of a shower? Did he fall asleep in your bed again? Or did you confess your dying love for him because you couldn’t hold it in anymore?” Hol felt like becoming one with the seat he was currently in if it meant he could escape this talk with his mother. ‘ _ Are all mothers like this or is it just Karson's mother? She is so direct. Maybe that's why Karson was so honest with people.’ _

“H.. ss...e” Hol mumbled out the words quickly not wanting to say it too loud but his mother just gave him a look that told him to speak up. Hol could feel his ears growing warm as he grips his spoon tightly in embarrassment. 

“He. . . kissed me.” Hol forced himself to say that out loud and he could hear a spoon hit the table. Looking up from his bowl, Hol saw his father looking at him, eyes filled with shock. While his father was looking at him in shock, his mother was practically beaming from her seat as she looked at Hol excitedly.

“ _ I have to give Karson away now. . . I thought I had a few more years. I am not ready yet. . . _ ” Noel's eyes grew distant as he mumbled to himself, realizing his son would be dating someone and finally married them. He didn’t hate Terrance but he couldn’t accept the fact there would be someone else in his son's life.

“Quit overreacting!” Eileen slaps Noel over his head with a frown on her face. She then turns and looks at Hol with a bright smile on her face. “So, you two are finally going out. That is great! I thought I would have to deal with your pining for the rest of my old life!” Hol awkwardly averted his eyes at what his mother just said not knowing how to tell her the news.

“Actually. . . We aren’t dating. It's not because he rejected me! It is because I didn’t think it would be okay if we started to date while he is at an important moment in his life.” Hol was looking at his bowl of soup nervously, wondering how his parents would react. ‘ _ I have never been this nervous in my life. I never had parents to talk to about this stuff so now I am nervous...' _

“Oh, have you talked to Terrance and asked about his input? Did he tell you that or are you just assuming? It's nice if you are thinking about him but don’t just assume the person in question would be okay with it. Communication is key in a relationship.” When Eileen said that to Hol he felt his heart clenched tightly as if someone told him this before... 

“But I am not you so how you do it, in the end, will be your choice, not mine. Just make sure you get Terrance's opinion first before you make a choice, okay?” Eileen got up from the table and got all the bowls up from the table. 

“Also, I made homemade blueberry pie! I am pretty proud of it! I even did that fancy cross thingy on top of it.” Eileen kissed Hol's head before she went into the kitchen humming happily. There was only Hol and Noel left at the table sitting quietly.

“I get how you feel Karson. When I first fell in love with your mother I was kind of a nervous wreck with low self-esteem. I mean she was confident with what she was doing and I was always questioning myself. When I told her about all my doubts about dating her she didn’t get mad at me. She was understanding but wanted me to know that no matter how much doubt I had, I shouldn’t doubt her feelings for me. Now I feel like Terrance would like to have this conversation with you so that you can get past all of the doubts you have right now.” Getting up from his seat, Noel went to the kitchen where Eileen was but quickly kissed Hol on the forehead too before he went in there. 

  
Hol was left at the table silently, his head was hurting as he kept getting a feeling of  déjà vu. He felt like he wanted to cry but at the same time laugh. He couldn’t understand where this was coming from. This never happened before. . . He was sure of that. At least he thinks he is.


	9. Chapter Eight – The CEO Reborn Step Brother – Task World One (8)

Hol was with Eileen and Noel until it was almost ten. He decided he should go home so he could be able to see the video that was sent by Starie. After dealing with Eileen pouting for a while at him going home she finally allowed him to go back after giving him all the stuff they bought during their trip for him.

Hol felt oddly embarrassed by getting so much affection from parent figures. He left the house feeling light on his feet. After being dropped off by his driver, Hol went and put anyway the gifts from his parents in a guest room then went to take a shower.

After he got out of the shower wearing a bathrobe, Hol finally decided to watch the video. Sitting on his bed and holding his phone sideways, he watched what Caleb and Racheal were planning to do. Looking at the video he saw that Caleb was in a restaurant with Racheal, from what he could see he learned that it was a private room in a restaurant.

Caleb had a dark look on his face but Racheal was looking at him with an annoyed expression. “Get rid of that expression on your face. You are making the food taste like shit. You want that brother of yours to fail, don’t you?” Racheal had a glass of white wine in her hand that she took a sip out of.

“Of course I do! That piece of shit always succeeds in life and yet here I am! I am always the step-brother whenever people talk about me. They see me as the black sheep in the family. It is insulting to be looked down upon by a bunch of useless people who could never reach me in society!” Caleb slammed his fist into the table, causing Racheal to flinch a bit but she quickly shook it off with a smile on her face.

“You don’t have to worry about that anymore, with my help everyone will see Terrance as the black sheep. Also, that hacker you hire will help with getting all the secret and important files from his company so why are you so mad?” Racheal moved closer to Caleb and put a hand on his shoulder like she was going to massage him. The expression on Caleb's face slowly grew calmer as he looked at the smiling Racheal.

“You are sure that you can help me with messing with Terrance? I want him to be at the bottom, so far at the bottom that he could never recover and fix his reputation. I want him to be hated by everyone and I mean everyone.” Caleb was looking at Racheal with intense eyes which she just smirked at and put her down her glass filled with wine. She took out a packet of pills from her purse that was next to her.

“With these pills, I can knock out Terrance and slip into his bed. When he wakes up he will be out of it. I can have sex with him during that time and once the pills leave his system I will tell everyone he forced himself onto me and demand he be arrested.” Racheal kisses the packet of pills with a dark look in her eyes. Caleb ended up smiling at that and took the pills from her, putting it away in his pocket.

“I can help out with that. The meeting he is going to have soon will take place in a high place hotel. I can slip the pill into his drink and pass along the key to his room to you so that you can sneak in.” Caleb got up from the seat he was sitting in and fixed up his clothes, giving a  satisfied nod to Racheal. Racheal took another drink from her glass with a pleased expression on her face.

Caleb left the room, leaving Racheal by herself. After waiting for a few minutes, she took out a recorder which she kissed with a happy look on her face. “Always have leverage. Never know if they will betray you in the end.” Racheal put away the recorder in her purse and left the room, with a smile still on her face.

When the video finally ended Hol had a dark expression on his face. He was gripping his phone so hard that a crack appeared on the screen. He was snapped out of this when he felt something on his shoulder. Starie was in their fox form again, rubbing their head against his face. Hol felt himself relax as Starie continued to comfort him.

“Okay, so both of them are pieces of shit. Now how can I make this end badly for them? I don’t want her to even sleep with Terrance. And I can’t just be at the meeting. . . I guess the only thing I could do is show Terrance this. But what if they manage to go through with the plan?! I mean sure I have proof that he didn’t do anything but he is still assaulted by her!” Hol fell back onto the bed with a pissed-off expression. He didn’t want her to touch him, just thinking of her doing anything to Terrance made Hol want to break something in anger.

‘ _ She can’t lay her hands on him! He doesn’t deserve that. . . Just because he rejected you doesn’t mean you can just drug him and force yourself onto him! I won’t let you touch him...I don’t want anything to happen to him.’  _ Hol hands covered his eyes as his thoughts got even more frantic when he thought of Racheal forcing herself onto Terrance. His heart felt like it was going to burst, causing him to clutch at his chest tightly.

Hol went to grab his phone again, which he must have thrown away during his anger and went to message Terrance. ‘ _ Let meet up tomorrow during lunch break, if you can. If not then let meet up after work is over.’  _ Hol felt never as he sent the message to Terrance and just stared at his phone waiting for a reply.

‘ _ I can make time during lunch break for you. I mean even if I had something I would still make time for you. I can’t wait for our lunch date. See you soon. A day without seeing you is a day too long.’  _ Hol felt his cheeks burning as he read the message and felt like it was reaching a boiling level when Terrance decided it was a good idea to send him a bunch of kissy emojis and heart emojis.

Not wanting to deal with the embarrassment anymore Hol just sent him back a firm goodnight and put his phone on the charger for the night. Hol was still in the bathrobe and knew he should change into his sleepwear but he was too filled with many emotions at the moment.

He decided to just take off the bathrobe and sleep in his rather expensive looking boxers, trying not to think about Terrance as his conscious went into sleep mode. Before he fully went into sleep mode, Hol kept hearing crying from someone that sounded so familiar.

He didn’t know why but he just wanted to comfort that person and tell them it was his choice. He is doing it for their safety but for some reason, he knew if he said that they would get mad at him, so he could only keep his mouth shut as he fully drifted off into sleep mode.


	10. Chapter Nine – The CEO Reborn Step Brother – Task World One (9)

Hol woke up feeling slightly uncomfortable but he quickly shook the feeling off, getting out of his bed so he could get ready for the day. He decided he wanted to show off when he met up with Terrance later since today the day he will get the task done for Karson. So he decided to wear a button-up shirt, leaving two buttons undone, and a loose fit pants with boots. He even decided to put his hair in a low ponytail, with flowers hair clips in his hair.

Looking in the mirror in the closet he felt kind of good but felt like he could do better so he decides to add a peacoat to his outfit. Feeling like that added to his already good looks Hol felt somewhat better about meeting with Terrance later.

Hol was going to exit his room to head to work but he stops, realizing there was something he should do that will be helpful later on. Turning on his phone Starie appeared on it with their usual cheerful expression. “Hey, I need you to dig up all the not necessarily legal business deals of Racheal father. Seeing how she turned out I have a feeling her father isn’t that much better. Also, make sure to send her father’s wife evidence of his past affairs and many other children that I am sure he has. Then give her information for the best divorce lawyer, she will need it.” 

Starie eyes turn completely bright and Hol could see words and numbers going through their eyes quickly. After a minute of this Starie eyes turn back to normal and gave Hol a happy smile, feeling pleased with completing the task assign to them. “ **Does the host want to send the illegal stuff Racheal father did to the police right now or should I hold on to it until the moment is right?** ” 

“I want Racheal to go from living her life to the fullest to crashing down hard onto the ground, unable to get up and try to save her situation. Let her think everything in life is good for right now. It will be fun seeing someone’s life reach the lowest point.” Hol had a dark smile on his face as he pictures her expression at everything going wrong for her and her family.

After saying goodbye to Starie he put his phone in his peacoat and left his room. He went to his dining room where breakfast was waiting for him. As he took a seat where his breakfast was located he felt an intense stare coming from next to him. He tried not to flinch once he realizes that Lennon was standing next to him with a cup of coffee in her hand. 

He fidgets in his seat as Lennon set the coffee down, still looking at him with those intense eyes of her. “. . . You look different. It a good look for you.” After giving him a small smile she left to do something else in the house. Hol felt his heart grow warm at Lennon’s approval about how he looks and ate his breakfast with a small smile on his face.

After he finishes his breakfast he went straight to his kitchen, deciding he would make lunch for him and Terrance once they met later on. He wanted it to be fancy but he had to go to work so it had to be simple. Since Karson knew how to cook everything came easy to him, especially making cute designs with the food. 

After he was satisfied with what he made he finally left his home and headed to work, nervously holding the food for him and Terrance. Once he was at work he made sure to put the food up somewhere safe. His time at work was filled with him bumping into stuff and nearly dropping something important.

Carol was slowly getting annoyed with him and had to follow behind him to make sure he didn’t do anything else. Hol slowly got worse the closer it got to the time he and Terrance were going to meet. 

Once it was time to meet for their lunch date Hol made sure to get the food he made for him and Terrance. He was waiting outside nervously for Terrance and felt his heart nearly come out his chest once he saw Terrance’s car. He walked stiffly to the car and got in it. Terrance was looking at the food container in Hol hands with interest and Hol could hear his stomach growling.

“Am I going to eat your cooking for lunch? This is going to be the best lunch break I ever have. Where should we eat this?” Terrance was looking at Hol with warm eyes, causing Hol face to grow warm as he nervously looks at the food container in his hands.

“Let eat this at your place. I have something important to tell you that I don’t want anyone else to hear.” Hol was impressive with himself once he realizes he didn’t stumble with his words at all. He still wasn’t looking at Terrance but one problem at a time.

Terrance let out a sound of agreement and started to drive to his house. Hol was sitting in the car silently as he thought about how he would tell Terrance his feelings. He never did this before, always being the one who was asked out not the one asking.

This continued to Terrance’s home. As the car come to a stop, Hol went to open the car door but was stopped by Terrance who got out the car first and open the door for him. As Hol got out of the car, he tried not to laugh as Terrance gave him an overdramatic bow.

As they went to Terrance house Hol notice how while it was rather big it looks rather normal looking. Like it was something that was passed down in a family and not just belonging to one person. Hol tries not to look around since he was sure Karson been here many times and it would be weird if he was just looking around with interest.

As Terrance walks in the house with Hol following behind him, Hol notices that the inside was like the outside as well. They continue to walk until Terrance took them to the dining room. Hol notice there was only two chairs at the dining table and decided to sit at the one closest to him. Terrance went to the other chair but instead of sitting down he picks up the chair and put it next to Hol.

Hol could feel his face getting hot as Terrance gives him a bright smile and not caring that their shoulders were basically touching each other. “Before we eat I want to show you something important. Also please don’t ask me how I got it. I wouldn’t know how to tell you.” Trying to ignore the hot feeling on his face Hol took out his phone and showed Terrance the video of Caleb and Racheal’s conversation.

The smile on his face disappear and his eyes grew serious as he watches the video on Hol phone. Hol felt nervous about what Terrance will ask him when the video is over. He tried to calm down his racing heart but didn’t help him at the moment. 

“So our family bond was that weak, Caleb? You hate me that much that you are willing to destroy my life.” Terrance had his hand covering his eyes and his other hand was tightly in a fist. Hol put a hand on Terrance’s fist and rub his thumb comfortably on his fist, hoping it would make him feel better. 

“Um, this wasn’t the only thing I came here to talk to you about. This may be a bad time but it better to get it off my chest. I mean this was a long time coming but I felt too scared and worried about telling you. I-I like you! A lot. . . I mean I know we kissed and all. Also, you heard what I said to Caleb too but I wanted to directly tell you.” Hol closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to look at Terrance’s expression as he said all of this. He could feel himself shaking and his heart felt like it was going to come out of his chest as he wanted for Terrance to say something.

Hol opens his eyes when he felt something lightly bump into his forehead. He felt his face get burning hot as Terrance look at him with eyes filled with love. The hand Hol had on Terrance’s fist was quickly held by him and Terrance rub his nose against Hol.

“I was waiting to hear that, Hol. This has to be the happiest moment in my life. I feel like this could be even better with a kiss, you know? Can I kiss you?” Terrance didn’t get any closer to Hol, waiting for him to say or do something first. Hol felt himself smile wide at the waiting Terrance and decided to kiss him first.

His soul did that weird thing again they kiss but Hol didn’t mind it. It made his soul feel so good whenever they kiss each other. It made him feel like he was somewhere safe with a person he trusts. It was a nice feeling. 


	11. Chapter Ten – The CEO Reborn Step Brother – Task World One (10)

Hol had to force himself to stop kissing Terrance, he ignores Terrance as he leans in again for a kiss. Putting a hand on his lips, Hol tries to give Terrance a serious look but it grew embarrassed once Terrance decided it would be a nice idea to kiss the palm of his hand.

“Stop it! We still have something else to talk about. We can continue to after if we still have time.” Hol took his hands away from Terrance’s mouth, showing that he currently had a pout on his face. Forcing down the urge to grab both of his cheeks to kiss him, Hol cleared his throat so he could be serious again.

“Since we know what Caleb has a plan for you we must come up with something that will take down both him and Racheal. I don’t want anything to happen to you. I care too much for you.” Hol’s face grew red as he looked away from Terrance, feeling embarrassed about being so open with his feelings towards them.

“Don’t worry. Nothing will happen to me. I won’t let them even get close to me. If you are so worried you can wait in the hotel room I will be in for the meeting. You may have to take off work for a few days but you are the boss so it shouldn’t be a big deal.” Terrance took Hol hands into his and kiss them, giving Hol a gentle smile. Hol felt his heart increase in pace and he found it hard to look directly at Terrance.

“Since we got that out of the way… How about we...” Terrance’s hands went to Hol waist with a smirk on his face. The smirk quickly disappears after Hol slap both of his hands over Terrance’s eyes.

“We came here to **eat.** Not to mess around. Calm down you pervert.” Hol kept pushing hard against Terrance until he was sure that they were at a safe distance away from him. Hol took his hands away from Terrance’s eyes, ignoring the sad look he was giving him, and went to eat the food he brought with him.

Hol couldn’t make anything too fancy so he made simple club sandwiches with potato salad. Hol felt nervous as he looks at Terrance from the corner of his eye, waiting for his reaction as he ate the food. He felt himself relax when he heard Terrance let out a happy hum.

They ate lunch in pleasant silence, Terrance occasionally giving Hol kisses randomly on his face. Hol almost didn’t want to leave Terrance’s side when lunch was over but he knew he had to go back to work.

Even with Terrance whining about not wanting to go back to work, he took Hol back to the flower shop with a frown on his face. When they reach his shop Terrance kiss Hol for a long time, not breaking apart until it got a bit hard to breathe.

When Hol went back into the flower shop he ignores the knowing look from Carol and went back to work. After that day Terrance and Hol were seen as an overly cute couple, who were either kissing each other or holding hands.

Starie gave him the reward points for completing the original owner wish. Hol felt his eyes were going to pop out his eyes when he saw how much points he got. It was 100,000 points and Hol couldn’t believe that just completing that one task could give him so many points.

Hol felt like he was going to die from how affectionate Terrance was. No one treated him like this before and he didn’t know how to deal with it. He tried to show how much he cared about Terrance using flowers.

After a few weeks, it was finally the important meeting for Terrance company. Hol closed his shop for a few days and gave his employees paid leave since he was rich and giving them paid leave wouldn’t affect him in any way.

Hol was waiting in the hotel room for Terrance, boredly playing on his phone. Starie had alerted him that a hacker was trying to steal something from Terrance for his presentation but it was taken care of then the hacker information was given to authorities. So that situation was going to handle itself.

Hol was going to leave the room to get something to eat but stop when he heard the door swing open hard. Looking in that direction, Hol saw a sweating Terrance who suit was looking a mess. Hol went to his side quickly and put a hand on their forehead.

Hol was biting his lip nervously and lift Terrance to lay him on the bed. Hol went to close the door until he stops when he saw Racheal walking down the hall with a frown on her face. She was looking at a paper in her hand and looking at numbers on the hotel doors.

Hol quickly close the door and took out his phone to ask Starie to help him prevent Racheal from coming inside of this room. When he was told that the door was jam, Hol relaxes and turns his attention back to the unfocused Terrance.

“Seriously? I thought you were going to be careful. It going to be okay. I will help you out. Just give me a second.” Hol went to his phone again and went to the system store. He searches in the store for something to get rid of the effect that the drug was having on Terrance.

He didn’t hesitate to buy the item, even though it cost him half of his points, and went to the panting Terrance side. When Hol got closer to Terrance, their eyes lock onto his, and Hol force himself not to blush when Terrance look at him with lust in his eyes.

“Okay, I need you to open up your mouth. This pill will help you with the problem you are having. So just open you-.” Hol was cut off when Terrance flip him onto his back and was kissing at his neck furiously. Hol bit his tongue, trying hard not to let out the moan that was coming up his throat.

“I’m so hot… Karson…. Help me out… It is so uncomfortable…. Please help me… I need you so badly…” Terrance was breathing hard as he looks down at Hol, tears in his eyes. Hol felt his dick get hard and his breathing increase as he looks at the unfocused Terrance.

Forcing back the desire he was feeling, Hol pull Terrance back under him and force him to take the pill by kissing him. Hol pulled away when he was sure the pill was swallowed by Terrance and quickly got off the bed Terrance was on.

“Y-You may fall asleep soon! I am going to take an s-shower now!” Before Terrance could even say anything to Hol, he quickly went into the bathroom in the hotel room. After he was sure the door was locked, Hol sat on the bathroom floor and tried to ignore the pain coming from his lower area.

“Shit… Shit…. _Shit!_ ” Hol grab at his hair and tried not to think about the expression Terrance gave him. He felt like shit getting hard when Terrance was like that and didn’t feel good at all. Getting up from the floor, Hol went to the shower and turn it on, making sure it was cold.

Taking off his clothes, Hol went into the shower and tried not to shiver as the ice-cold water connect with his skin. He could only stand in the shower and insult himself for getting hard when Terrance was in that state.

As Hol was taking a cold shower, feeling guilty for getting hard. Terrance was curled on the bed with a smile on his face. “He really held himself back, didn’t he? I should probably apologize to him tomorrow. That was bad of me.” Terrance let out a yawn and closed his eyes, calmer than a guilty feeling Hol.


	12. Chapter Eleven – The CEO Reborn Step Brother – Task World One (11)

When Hol came out of the bathroom, a towel covering his waist, he let out a sigh, feeling relieved that Terrance was sleeping. He went to his suitcase to get out his sleeping clothes, which was a long flowy black nightgown.

After putting it on Hol went to the bed that Terrance was currently on, looking at Terrance nervously. Letting out a groan, Hol grabbed a pillow from the bed and found a spare blanket then went to sleep on the floor. Even though the floor was carpet it still felt uncomfortable to lay on but it is a sacrifice he has to make just for tonight.

Closing his eyes Hol went to sleep instantly. He must have been asleep for a while because he woke up to a hand touching him. Opening his tired eyes he felt his heart jump in his chest when he saw Terrance on his hip with no shirt on.

“T-Terrance! W-What? I-I mean…! W-Where your S-SHIRT?!” Hol was fumbling with his words as he sat up but it didn’t help him when it only brought him closer to the amuse Terrance. He tried not to shiver when Terrance brought a hand up to his cheek, just holding it. Hol heartbeat was beating so fast and he couldn’t look directly in Terrance's eyes.

“Karson... Don’t be embarrassed. I want you to look at me…. We are dating now so you don’t have to worry about this anymore. I am giving you consent to do what you want.” Terrance slowly pushed Hol back down on the floor and Hol could feel his breathing was getting difficult.

Terrance took Hol hands and put it on their hips. Hol was surprised at how soft Terrance felt and couldn’t help but feel all around his body. Hol felt his face grow warm when he hesitantly touched Terrance nipples and felt his lower half grow a bit hard when they let out a pleased noise.

Terrance then took Hol hands off his body and went down their body. Hol could feel his heartbeat increasing when Terrance got to where his nightgown was covering his lower half. Hol breathing was increasing when Terrance slowly lifted his nightgown and closed his eyes when Terrance lowered his head.

When Hol opened his eyes again he was back on the floor but Terrance wasn’t on him anymore. Sitting up quickly he realized that Terrance was still on the bed, asleep, and that he was on the floor with a boner. Hol put his face in his hands as he screamed at himself internally.

‘ _ I didn’t seriously have a wet dream?! How old am I?! Fuccck…. My dick is in so much pain right now.’ _ Hol got up from the floor and went to the bathroom quickly. Seeing as he didn’t want to take a cold shower after he just woke up he decided to take care of his problem. 

After handling his problem, Hol left the bathroom again and decided to clean up his sleeping area. He also changed into a button-up shirt with cargo pants. After he finished everything he had to do, Hol found his phone and called for Starie. Starie greeted Hol with a smile but stopped and looked at Hol with curious eyes.

“ **Host, you look a bit rattled. Did something happen?** ” Hol's face grew hot again and forced himself not to show anything on his face. Starie looked at him for longer than just shrugged their shoulders, losing interest already.

“Did anything happen yesterday? Terrance and I went to sleep rather early yesterday. They didn’t do anything else to try to mess with Terrance, right?” Hol was looking at Starie seriously and Starie eyes just went bright, as countless information circles around them.

“ **Racheal went to Caleb to tell him that she couldn’t get into the room Terrance was in. Caleb got a call from the hacker he hired, telling him that they got arrested and that they wanted them to bail them out. Caleb got mad and destroyed everything in his room. Caleb is considering murdering Terrance so the Host should watch out for that.** ” Hol felt his whole body get cold when Starie told him that Caleb may try to kill Terrance. How did it get like that? He can hate Terrance all he wants but it doesn't mean he can just kill them!

Hol was nervously biting his nail, thinking of how Caleb would try to hurt Terrance and how he could prevent it. As he was biting his nail, his hand was taken from his mouth and he felt himself being brought into an embrace.

“Are you still feeling guilty about yesterday? You didn’t do anything to me, so stop worrying. Also don’t bite your nails, it will mess up your lovely nails.” Terrance kissed Hol's fingers and kissed him on the forehead.

Hol still felt his heartbeat was going fast but he slowly relaxed in Terrance's arms. Hol held Terrance tightly and didn’t let go until he was sure everything was okay. As Hol backs away from Terrance he ends up remembering the dream he had and his face grew hot again.

“You finish everything for your company, right? We can leave a bit early? I just want to be alone with you. I-I really need you…” Hol felt bad for lying to Terrance but he really had to get him back somewhere that didn’t have Caleb near them. He felt so embarrassed lying about wanting to leave so he could sleep with Terrance.

It was quiet for a while and Hol felt himself growing so embarrassed the longer Terrance didn’t say anything. He still felt nervous when Terrance backed away from him to get their phone and tap on it for a few seconds before putting it back where it was located before.

“I just sent a message to my company telling them I will be leaving here early. I already got a yes for the business deal so I technically don’t have to be here anymore. Your home is closer so we can go there.” Terrance was packing everything up, not bothering to change out of the suit he was wearing yesterday. Hol felt shocked at how fast Terrance was moving, not believing his plan worked.

Hol followed along with Terrance and packed up his things into his suitcase as well. After he and Terrance were done, Terrance got his suitcase in one hand and grabbed Hol with his other. He only let go of Hol's hand when he went to open the door to the room.

Hol was forcing himself to move quickly as Terrance moved fastly through the hotel, giving an employee the key to their room. They finally go to the car Terrance drove to the hotel and Terrance just threw their suitcase into the back of the car.

Hol didn’t know how to feel as Terrance was going rather fast, not fast enough to cause an accident but still fast. After maybe two hours of driving Terrance was back at Karson home. Terrance quickly got out of his car and took out their suitcase. Hol had to speed walk to keep up with Terrance who was still moving fast toward the front door of Karson's home.

As soon as Hol opened the door to the house, Terrance threw the suitcase off to the side and quickly kissed Hol. Terrance was kissing Hol hard and he could feel his head spinning as he tried to catch up to his current situation.

Hol could feel Terrance unbuttoning his shirt and Hol felt glad that Lennon wasn’t currently here or any of the workers who work for Hol. Hol had to stop Terrance before he could fully take off his shirt. “I rather not do this in front of my front door. Let's just go upstairs.” 

Terrance was looking at him with displeased eyes and pulled Hol to his room. When they reach his door, Terrance slam opens the door and closes it behind him when he pushes Hol into it. Terrance led Hol to his bed and pulled him on top of them.

“ I am okay with going further and you don’t have to worry about hurting me down there. I've been practicing this for a while. So I am pretty used to having things going inside of me.” Hol didn’t know what to think when he heard Terrance with no embarrassment on his face.

It felt like everything went in a blur as Hol just lost himself with Terrance. He kind of hoped that Starie wasn’t able to hear anything as this was currently happening. Hol felt himself grow even more embarrassed at how pleased Terrance sounded.

When they finally stopped, it was dark outside again and they were breathing heavily while covered in sweat. Terrance rolled into Hol side, letting out a pleased sound. Hol felt that his back was in so much pain as he tried not to move too much. Terrance's nails dug into his back pretty deeply.

“I need a shower… My body feels so sticky…” Hol sat up in his bed, forcing himself not to go back to laying down on the bed after he heard Terrance let out a displeased sound. Getting up from the bed he went to the bathroom located in his room.

When he got in the shower and turn on the water, he tried not to get surprised when he felt Terrance come behind him and hug him. He forced himself not to get hard again as Terrance started kissing at his neck again. “No… We did it five times. We may be young but it doesn't mean I can keep doing it over and over again. My dick will get hurt.”

Terrance let out a groan before he finally backed away from Hol. Terrance reached over to get some soap and poured it directly on Hol body. Hol felt himself shiver at the cold contact on his body and glare at Terrance who just let out a chuckle.

“Let me help you get clean. You must be so tired. Well, I should be the tired one. My hips are so sore right now. But since I am a good lover I will help you out right now and you can help me out later.” Hol cursed at himself for not thinking of locking the door and Terrance for being so smooth with his words. He could only let Terrance continue with what he was doing and try not to get a boner again.

  
  


While Hol and Terrance were having a nice shower time, Caleb was currently in his hotel room drunk out of his mind. His room was still messed up and there were many bottles of alcohol lying around in the room. He took another sip from his bottle and threw it angrily once he realized it was empty.

“F-Fucking bitch of a-an o-oolder brother… W-Why does everything go so fucking well for him! It should be ME! I am the ONE who is better than TERRANCE! He is so fucking useless. I hate him so much…” Caleb was laying flat on the bed in his room, his eyes unfocused and filled with tears.

Caleb curls up on the bed, sobbing to himself. He couldn’t understand why this was happening to him. He was reborn! He should be the winner this time. This was supposed to be about him, not Terrance!

“I...I want to kill him… I am going to kill him. If I can’t have the life I deserve then he shouldn’t be alive. If I am not happy then why should he be happy…” Even in Caleb's drunken state, his eyes grew sharp as his expression grew ugly.

“It isn’t my fault...It is his fault…. I will kill him. I will kill him. I will kill him. I will kill him. I will kill him. I will kill him. I will kill him. I will kill him. **I. Will. Kill. Him.”** Caleb's mind snapped as he kept repeating that phase. No longer caring about taking over the company. Only caring about murdering Terrance.


	13. Chapter Twelve – The CEO Reborn Step Brother – Task World One (12)

It has been a couple of weeks since Terrance's big meeting and it was rather calm. Hol was only done with half of the mission, seeing as he exposed Caleb's ill intention to Terrance but not their family. That may be a bit tricky, seeing as even though Caleb has such a selfish personality his family still cares very much about him. So Hol had to get hard proof for this and make Caleb's family open their eyes to how bad he was.

But Hol was dealing with another problem as well… Terrance can’t seem to keep his hands off of him. He is always cuddling up close to him and kissing him in different places that he can reach. Hol is especially dealing with how much Terrance wants to sleep with him. It shouldn’t be happening. Every. Day. Doesn’t Terrance's hips hurt?!

It was one of those days where Terrance slept over at Hol house. They were just resting in Hol bed together, Terrance hands lightly tracing on Hol body. Hol's body felt so sticky and sweaty but he felt too lazy to get up to clean himself. Hol let out an irritating noise when he felt Terrance kissing at his neck again.

“No… Stop… I am too tired for this… Give me a break already.” Hol half-heartedly pushed away Terrance, who just kept coming back towards him. Hol decided to just give up and let Terrance just continue to kiss him all over. 

The kissing stopped when they both heard a phone ringing. Terrance let out a disappointed groan and went to see if it was his phone. Hol went to check if it was his phone as well but there was nothing on his screen. Turning to look back at Terrance, he noticed that they had an annoyed expression on their face.

When Terrance ended the phone call he turned to look at Hol with a frown on his face. “I have to go and have dinner with my family today. But I don’t want to leave your side~” Terrance jumped onto Hol, causing him to let out a pained grunt at the unexpected weight on his body. 

“I can join you. It wouldn’t be too weird if I just showed up. We are best friends after all.” Hol didn’t want to leave Terrance's side, still feeling too worried about what Caleb would do to him if they were alone together. 

Hol let out a sound of surprise when Terrance got on top of him and pin his wrists above his head. “We aren’t just best friends anymore… We are lovers… So we are best friends AND lovers. Don’t forget that or else I will get upset and bite you in places for everyone to see.” Hol had to bite his lower lip as Terrance started to bite at him again. He couldn’t understand why Terrance enjoyed biting him so much and he really couldn’t understand why he liked it when it happened.

After Terrance bit at Hol for a few more minutes, Hol pushed him off and went to find something to wear for dinner with Terrance's family. Even though Hol invited himself to the dinner he felt nervous that he will either mess up or that they won’t approve of them dating.

Hol decided he wanted to look nice but not too fancy so he wore a simple brown suit with no vest under it, just a simple white dress shirt. He also decided not to wear a tie as well, wanting to look more easy-going instead of his usual serious expression.

When Hol was done getting dressed and went to check on Terrance, who was just wearing a shirt with a leather jacket and jean shorts. Hol got nervous when Terrance was just looking at him and not saying anything for a long time. He moved nervously when Terrance got closer to him and continued to stare at him.

“I don’t want to go anymore. I want to stay here and have you make me go weak in the hips. It's just family dinner, I can have that whenever I want.” Terrance was looking at Hol with intense eyes that made Hol face grow embarrassed. Hol had to cover Terrance's eyes so he could gain control over the feelings he was experiencing at the moment.

“Calm yourself down. You can survive one night of us not fooling around, okay? Now let go and have dinner with your family.” Hol put both of his hands on Terrance's shoulder and turned him around so he could push them out of the room. Terrance was complaining as Hol did this but allowed it to keep happening.

When they got outside, Terrance went to his car right away and opened the door to the car for Hol to get in. After Hol got into the car Terrance went to the driver's side and started the engine. As Terrance was driving them to the place where the dinner was happening, Hol decided to check in with Starie to see how things were going for the mission.

Hol raised an eyebrow when Starie appeared with a serious look on their face. “ _ Host, I have some bad news. Caleb has fully blackened and will try to kill Terrance. I do not know when it will happen but just know that Caleb has the intent to kill Terrance. Make sure to protect Terrance.”  _

Hol felt himself grow cold at what he just heard. He tried not to show anything on his face so that Terrance wouldn’t notice his sudden mood change. Hol couldn’t just tell Terrance to go back home, he would ask why and would want to know why he knew Caleb wanted to kill them.

Hol was tense to the dinner as he tried to think of ways to keep Caleb and Terrance away from each other. Hol must have been doing a bad job at hiding his worry because he could feel Terrance put their hand on his shoulder and rub it in a comforting motion.

“Are you that nervous about eating with my family? This isn’t the first time we did this, I mean before we were dating. Should we just leave…?” Terrance was looking at Hol with cautious eyes and Hol could only force down the feelings he was currently feeling and give Terrance what he hoped was a natural smile.

“I’m just thinking about what I should order… Don’t want to waste too much time ordering… Haha…” Hol tried not to cringe at how bad that excuse was but it did get Terrance to stop looking at him with concerned eyes.

As Terrance got out of the car, that Hol just noticed was turned off, Hol quickly followed after him. They walked to the entrance of a fancy restaurant that Hol wouldn’t dream of going to in his past life. As they got inside of the restaurant, Terrance just nodded towards the staff waiting at the entrance before walking off.

Hol was impressed at how having a lot of money help you get into anywhere with little trouble. Hol followed after Terrance who seemed to know where he had to go. When he finally stops, Hol looks to see Caleb and two other rather rich-looking people waiting at the table for them.

“Father, Mother, Caleb.” Giving a brief greeting Terrance went to one of the empty seats left and Hol gave a quick and brief greeting as well as he sat next Terrance. As soon as he sat down he felt his hand get grabbed by Terrance, who rub circles on his hand.

“I am surprised you are here on time and not a few hours late. I told the waiter to give us awhile but I guess I have to call them back.” A tall light-skinned man with stern blue eyes looked at Terrance. At first, he gave off an intimating feeling but it disappeared as soon as he made eye contact with Terrance. He had curly light brown hair in a buzzcut. He was wearing perfectly pressed, fine clothing that fitted well on his body. This man was Terrance's father, Reta Cox.

“It must have been because Karson was with him. Karson makes sure that Terrance gets everywhere on time. Without Karson helping him out I am worried that he would be struggling with basic things.” The woman next to Reta covers her mouth as she laughs lightly at what she said. The woman was short with tan skin and friendly brown eyes. She had a carefree feeling to her as she sat at the table. She had wavy, shoulder-length ginger hair that was in a loose hair bun. She had on a rather plain-looking dress that still managed to make her look really beautiful. This woman was Terrance's step-mother and Caleb mother, Jacquline Norris.

Hol was looking at them and sneaking looks at Caleb, wondering how someone can turn out so selfish with parents like these? They just seem so nice and caring. They would have probably taken care of Caleb with no problem but Hol assumed he wanted more in their life.

Reta motion for a waiter to come to their table and give them menus. Hol took it and looked at it with not that much interest, keeping an eye on Caleb in the corner of his eyes. Caleb looked… normal? He was smiling a lot but it felt rather forced to Hol. Hol continued to watch Caleb even after the menu was taken away and they got served food. 

Hol didn’t want to take his eyes off of him for one second. Caleb was someone dangerous at the moment that could kill Terrance. He couldn’t let that happen.  _ It can’t happen again.  _ Wait, again?

Hol felt a headache appear for a second before it disappeared. He could feel a hand on his thigh and he looked to see that Terrance was giving him a concerned look. Hol just gave him a small smile, hoping to get rid of his worries. 

The dinner went by smoothly with no problems but Hol still didn’t let down his guard. As Terrance was saying good-bye to his parents, Hol noticed from the corner of his eye that Caleb put something in his pocket but when Hol went to look at him directly, Caleb just gave him a smile that caused a shiver to go down his back.

As Terrance and Hol went to leave the restaurant they heard footsteps following after them. Looking behind them they saw that Caleb was walking behind them. He continued to follow them and call out to Terrance when they got to a rather empty hallway in the restaurant.

“Terrance… There is something I have to say to you.” Caleb's voice didn’t do anything to calm down Hol as he turned away with Terrance to look at Caleb. Caleb no longer had a smile on his face, just giving off a rather dead looking expression on his face.

“I hate you. Everything about you brings me so much hate. Why does everything go so well for you? You are just a  **_fucking useless piece of shit!_ ** I should be the golden child! Not just the fucking step-brother! Everyone should be focused on me!  **Not you.** ” Caleb was glaring at Terrance with so much hatred in his eyes but Terrance just gave him a blank look, not bothering to give him a reaction.

“Is that all? Are you done ranting? I really can’t believe that you are trying to destroy my reputation because you are  **jealous of me.** How old are you? Grow up. There will always be someone better than you. You are wasting my time. Good-bye.” Terrance turned away from Caleb and Hol went to copy him but stopped when he saw something shining getting taken out of Caleb's pocket.

“How about you just  **_fucking die_ ** **.** ” Caleb then rushed toward Terrance who had his back to him with a knife in his hand. Hol reacted quickly and pushed Terrance out of the way. Hol felt a sharp pain go through his body and he went to his knees quickly. He could feel a sharp pain in the lower area of his body. 

When Hol reached down to feel the area he felt a sharp pain go through his body when he hit the knife still in his body. Hol heart was beating so fast and hard that he could hear it in his ears. His body felt so cold but sweaty at the same time. Everything felt like it was spinning and he couldn’t focus on anything. 

“Karson!” Terrance quickly got to his knees and held the dazed Hol whose eyes were getting unfocused. Terrance was shaking as he felt blood get on his hand. He looked at a pale and shaking Caleb who quickly ran away. Terrance wanted to chase him and beat the shit out of him but he had to focus on the deadly pale Hol.

“Karson, please focus on me. It's going to be okay. I-It fine. Y-You will be okay. I will get help. S-So don’t close your eyes, p-please…” Terrance put a shaky hand on the confused looking Hol. Terrance quickly took his phone out of his pocket but it fell to the ground from how nervous he was.

He quickly picked it up again and called the emergency line. Hol couldn’t tell what was happening. He felt so much pain but at the same time, he felt numb. He could feel that Terrance was shaking as they held him. Hol wanted to tell him it was okay but he could only groan.

Hol couldn’t believe he was stabbed again… He has horrible luck, doesn’t he… He is always doing reckless things… He made them upset again… He promised that he wouldn’t do that anymore… Who did he promise? Doesn’t matter he is too tired right now. He just wants to sleep.

Terrance felt his heartbeat increase more when he felt Hol go limp in his hand. He was told that people would be there soon but how soon? What if they are too late? He wanted to take the knife out of Hol but he knows that will just make him bleed out quicker. Terrance didn’t want to risk moving him either. He was forced to just sit on the floor as he tried not to cry as he holds the bleeding Hol in his arms.

“It will be okay. Help is coming soon. You will be okay. Everything will be okay. Please be okay. Don’t leave me here alone. Please don’t do this to me.” Terrance could only put his face into the cold neck of Hol as he let out a shaky breath, waiting for help to arrive.


	14. Chapter Thirteen - The CEO Reborn Step Brother - Task World One (13)

Hol was in a dark space, floating around. He couldn’t feel anything and he didn’t know if that was good or not. He felt like something bad was happening but he just felt so tired…

**“Host…”** In this dark space, Hol could hear a familiar voice calling out to him. He tried to open his eyes but it was so hard. Everything is too hard right now and he just wanted to sleep.

**“Host, open your eyes!”** Hol eyes opened quickly and in front of him was a frowning Starie. Around their eyes look puffy, like they've been crying. This is strange because he assumed that since Starie wasn’t human they couldn’t cry.

**“Host you are such a dumbass! Why did you do that! Idiot! Dummy!”** Hol held up his hands to cover his head when Starie started to hit him on the head. He was still confused about what was happening and where he was. 

Actually, what was Hol doing before he was sent here? Hol tried to remember the last thing that happened to him before he ended up in this dark space. He was thinking hard for a while because his eyes widened in shock.

“Terrance! Where Terrance?! Is he okay?! Why am I here?! I need to see Terrance and make sure he is okay!” Hol was looking around frantically for Terrance, feeling worried that something was happening to him at the moment. He couldn’t understand why he wasn’t with Terrance.

**“Host, you completed the mission but the body you were in got injured badly by the stab wound you took. I took out your soul from the body and took us to a space that can view what is happening in the world.”** Hol looked down under him and realized that he could see inside of a hospital room. He dropped to his knees as he tried to get a better look at the hospital room. 

He could see the body of Karson that was just laying in the bed. There were things connected to him. His heartbeat was going at a steady pace on the heart monitor and his body was being given oxygen through his nose.

Karson wasn’t alone in the room, sleeping in a chair was Terrance whose face looked like it had been crying for a while. Hol tried to get closer to Terrance but the place he was in wouldn’t allow him to.

“Can… Can I not go back there? I don’t want to leave Terrance… I finally found someone to love and I don’t want to lose them so quickly.” Hol was looking at Starie with desperate eyes. He never wanted something so bad in his whole life. He didn’t want to leave with such a bad event left in Terrance's mind. He wanted to be with him for a bit longer…

**“Host can go back… But the Host won’t live to old age. That body technically should be dead since it was killed by Caleb before. Host, you will live until that body turns 60. That is still a rather long time but can you go back knowing that you will leave him behind first?”** Starie didn’t have their usually cheerful look on their face. They were looking at Hol with serious eyes that made them seem like they were older than they appeared.

  
  


“That's fine with me… I would rather leave him behind first anyway. I don’t think I could deal with him leaving me behind first anyway. Even if our time together won’t be long I will be happy just being there with him.” Hol looked back down at Terrance with a soft look in his eyes. Starie let out a quiet sigh before getting into a more childish attitude.

**“If that's what Host wants! You should be glad that you have such an honest System as your partner or I would have sent you back without telling you this fact! Be grateful to me!”** Starie's expression turned smug as they looked down at Hol who was still on his knees. Hol just smiled at them with a gentle look in his eyes.

“Yeah… I have such a great System…” Hol raised a hand to Starie cheek and gave it a soft pinch before letting go and looking back down at Terrance. Hol closed his eyes and his body started to glow bright before it disappeared. 

Starie was left alone in this space as they looked down at the room below them. Their expression grew blank as they rub at their cheek with a faraway look in his eyes.  **“This System is a liar... There are so many things I am hiding from you... I’m sorry for being a bad System…”**

Starie also disappeared from the dark space and went into the hospital room where both Hol and Terrance were currently in.

Hol could feel himself waking up again but his body felt super heavy and in so much pain. With a groan Hol sat up in the bed he was resting it. He looked around with his blurry eyes to the room he was in. 

He wasn’t paying attention to the room itself, too focused on Terrance to care about anything else. The room was filled with flowers and many bags that he assumed must be gifts or something like that.

As he was looking around he saw that Terrance was beginning to move in the chair he was resting in. Hol went to call out to him but was stopped when he started to cough harshly. His throat felt so dry, when was the last time he drank something.

As he was coughing he felt someone rubbing their hand on his back and giving him a cup of water that he quickly drank. When he did that the dryness in his throat disappeared right away. Hol blinks away the tears that appear in his eyes from the harsh coughing. 

Standing in front of him with red eyes was Terrance. Before Hol could say anything to him, Terrance quickly grabbed him in a hug. Hol flinched in pain from how tight the hug was but relaxed into it when Terrance made the hug more gentle.

“Why did you do that…? You are such an idiot getting in the way of that! What if you died and I was left here by myself?!” Terrance's voice was shaky as he continued to hold onto Hol, not wanting to let go for a second.

“I’m sorry… I hope you can forgive me for being such an idiot.” Hol rubbed his face into Terrance's neck, ignoring how his shoulder was getting wet. He was too happy to be able to hold Terrance again. He really did love him.

As they were hugging each other, Hol heard the door to his room open and something dropped to the floor right away. Pulling away from Terrance he saw his parents standing in the doorway with red eyes.

Terrance slowly let go of Hol and got out of the way for Hol's parents. They quickly got to either side of Hol and hugged him tightly. There was a mixture of scolding and sodding and kisses. Hol was having a hard time hugging both of them back at the same time but he couldn’t stop the smile on his face. 

After a few days in the hospital, getting checked by doctors, and being visited by friends, Hol was finally able to go back home. He, unfortunately, couldn’t go back to work for a month, meaning that Carol was subbing in as the boss of the flower shop for a while.

Also, Hol wasn’t having a good time at home with Terrance watching over him like a hawk. He couldn't even go to the bathroom by himself without Terrance following him and waiting outside for him to be done.

He understood it was due to his concern for him but there needs to be a limit to being concerned. But Hol had to admit it was nice being cared for and not doing a lot of stuff but doesn’t mean he wants this to last forever.

One day while they were relaxing in bed together, Hol realized that he didn’t hear any news about Caleb at all. Starie didn’t say anything about his situation either before Hol was sent back. 

“Hey… I never got to ask you this but what happened to Caleb?” Terrance never really said anything about him during their time together and Hol was a bit worried that he was still out there and planning to hurt Terrance again.

“Oh, don’t worry. He won’t be causing any more trouble. Now, how about I get you super relax…” Hol felt his eyebrow raised in confusion before his face grew hot when Terrance went down his body. 

“W-Wait! Wh-What are you d-doing?!” Hol tried to stop Terrance but quickly stopped when he was grabbed lightly in his half hardened area. Hol felt himself getting lost in his arousal as Terrance pulls down his pants and boxers at the same time.

Hol immediately forgot about Caleb as Terrance helped him relax. Who is Caleb? He doesn’t know and he doesn’t care. All he wants to do is focus on the warmth surrounding him currently.

And try not to reopen his stitches because he doesn’t want to explain what caused it to open in the first place. 

As Terrance was helping Hol “relax” somewhere else in a dark and empty warehouse was an expressionless Caleb who was laying on a dirty bed. His body was covered in bruises and he looked like he hadn't showered in days.

The room Caleb was in suddenly had a small light appeared in it, only for it to disappear after the food was dropped inside of the room he was in. Caleb quickly crawled over to the food and started to eat it with his hands.

After Caleb was done eating he just sat in front of the door, waiting for anything to happen. Finally not able to stand being in the darkroom anymore Caleb started to bam his hands against the door.

“Let me out. Let me out. Let me out. Let me out. Let me out. Let me out. Let me out. **Let me out. Let me out. Let me out. Let me out. Let me out. Let me out. Let me out. LET. ME. OUT.** ” Caleb's hands started to bleed as he continued to hit his fists against the door. Caleb was no longer speaking clearly as he started to sob.

Sobbing could be heard throughout the empty warehouse but no one bothered to do anything to stop the sobbing.  The sobbing turned into screaming before it finally got quiet again in the warehouse.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, just one more chapter in this world and we are moving onto the next one. I already have the next world plan and I am excited about it. Well, I have to figure out who Hol going to be in the next world but he does have a role in it. Well, I do hope this chapter was enjoyable and that everyone is healthy and safe. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	15. Chapter Fourteen - The CEO Reborn Step Brother - Task World One (End)

It has been a few months since Hol was stabbed by Caleb, whose location was still unknown. Hol gave the okay for Starie to expose all the crimes that Racheal's father did for his company because he still was not over her wanting to force herself onto his lover. And Racheal's mother divorce him as well which added to the amount of money he had to give away.

Racheal wasn’t doing much better since somehow a video of her meeting with Caleb was posted online and now she was trying to work out a deal so that she won’t grow old in prison. Hol felt pretty pleased when that situation was handled and didn’t bother to focus on her anymore.

Hol and Terrance's relationship grew even more closer during the months together that one day Terrance decided to build them a house to live in together since he couldn’t take being away from him for any longer than he had to be.

During a day when they were home together, Terrance said something to Hol that nearly made him choke on his spit. “I want us to get married.”

Hol was in a coughing fit for a while and Terrance had to rub his back as he wanted for the coughing to stop. Hol had tears in his eyes as he looked at the serious Terrance. Hol could feel his heart beating fast and his face growing hot.

“B-But isn’t your company passed on through family… If you can’t tell I am very much a man so it may not go well with your family…” Hol felt like Terrance's family may disown them if they heard they were getting married. He wouldn’t want to force that onto him.

“I can just find someone in my company who has the right skills to run the family or we could adopt a child and have them take the company for me.” Terrance was grabbing both of Hol's hands and got to their knees.

Hol was thinking of countless things that could get in the way of them getting married but he realized that he didn’t care that much about it. He wasn’t going to live for a long time so he should just go for it.

“...When do you want to get married?” Hol held Terrance's hands tightly as he looked at them seriously, too embarrassed to look at Terrance directly. Hol let out a noise of surprise when Terrance quickly pulled him into a hug that brought him to his knees as well.

“Let's get married now and travel the whole world together!” Terrance was rubbing his face into Hol neck and Hol tried not to shiver at how good it made them feel. As much as Hol was happy Terrance wanted to get married now he couldn’t just agree with it. they have to plan it out.

“Now, that is going too fast for us. Also, we can’t just travel the world either. We have jobs that we are the boss of. It wouldn’t be responsible and you know that.” Hol had to push Terrance away a bit so that he could talk seriously to them.

“Oh, don’t worry about planning for our wedding. I had one plan for a few months. Also, we can just take off work for maybe two years at least. Don’t you want to see the whole world with me?” Terrance was giving Hol a look with his eyes that was causing them not to think straight at the moment. Hol wanted to stand firm with what he just said but gave up rather quickly.

“...Can we at least do it next week and give everyone a heads up?” Hol hugged tightly once again after he said that and he could only let out a sign as he hugged Terrance with a pleased smile on his face.

Seeing as Terrance wanted to travel right away after they got married, Hol had to figure out what he could do with his flower shop. He realized that Carol would have to be a stand-in boss for him. He should probably also increase how much everyone is getting paid as a way to say sorry for going off and leaving work.

Hol had to make invitations to a bunch of people for the wedding since he knew that Terrance may forget if it was left to them. He left the food for the wedding to Terrance but checked up on him sometimes to make sure they weren’t just getting stuff that they enjoy eating.

Hol had to have both him and Terrance's size so that it could be used for the clothes they were going to wear for the wedding. Hol wanted a simple white and formal looking suit while Terrance wanted to wear a white suit that had a long see-through cape and had a veil attached to it.

After a long week of planning and a single stressful day where Terrance took Hol to meet with his parents to tell them that they were getting married so that means the company would either have to be passed on to a worker in the company or a child, they will adopt. Hol was surprised that Terrance's parents were pretty fine with them getting married and look forward to seeing the child they will adopt.

On the day of the wedding, Hol felt super nervous as he waited for Terrance to walk down the aisle and kept looking towards his mother who was giving him a thumbs up with a huge smile on her face. She had a free hand on Hol father's back as he kept rubbing at his face with tissues.

Hol took his eyes off his parents when he saw the door to the room open and Terrance came through the said door holding flowers in their hands. Terrance walked down the row and Hol was getting even more nervous as Terrance got closer to him.

When Terrance was finally in front of him Hol gave them a smile that was returned with a smile as well. The wedding went by rather quickly since Terrance wanted to get married to Hol right away. After they were married in front of everyone, Hol and Terrance left the place they got married in and went back to their home.

“Is it okay for the main people to just leave the wedding before everyone else?” Hol was packing away his clothes as he questioned Terrance who was still in the suit for their wedding. Hol felt like they could have stayed a bit longer but Terrance does do whatever he wants.

“I wanted to get ready for tomorrow because we are leaving to travel the world obviously! I don’t know where we will go first… How about we just buy a random ticket and just go there first. Since we only have two years we can’t go everywhere so just go wherever our guts tell us!” Terrance looked excited as he happily dumped all his clothes in his suitcase. Hol knew he would have to fold them when Terrance was asleep so it would make things easier for them.

“I’m not going to ask if you got tickets because I already know the answer. I will buy a ticket with a time that is good for us.” Hol made sure to make a note to himself as he continued to pack away his clothes in his suitcase.

Hol was almost done with packing his stuff but stopped when he felt a hand on his waist that was slowly reaching for his crotch. Hol froze briefly but continued to pack up his thing, pretending that nothing was happening to him.

“What is it, Terrance? I need to finish packing and then buy some tickets for us.” Hol was trying so hard not to get weak knees as Terrance started to kiss at his neck. Terrance just let out a small noise of acknowledgment as he slowly starts to unbutton Hol suit.

Hol decided then that he could finish packing tomorrow and buy some tickets tomorrow as well. Hol didn’t mind when Terrance started to push him towards the bed and straddle his hips once he was on the bed. Hol couldn’t take his eyes off of Terrance as he slowly took off his clothes with a smirk on their face. Hol doesn’t regret staying here for a bit longer with Terrance… 

* * *

Years went by as Hol stayed in this world with Terrance. During the two years where they travel the world together, they adopted two children from different places. One was a girl named Glende Cox-Wallace who they adopted from Greece and a boy named Alton Cox-Wallace who they adopted from Spain.

Hol life was pretty nice as he spent most of his time with his family and working on expanding Karson flower shop so it could reach more places in the world. Terrance wanted to combine his company with the flower shop but Hol didn’t want to add too much work onto his flower shop.

Over the years the System would sometimes tell him about Caleb's situation which didn’t seem all that good at all. He was working many jobs and living in a rather shitty place. He was in a bad relationship with a woman who is just using him for money and not allowing him to break up with her.

Hol wanted to feel bad for him but he couldn’t since Caleb wanted to mess up Terrance's life just for greed so what was happening to him was karma. Caleb isn’t dead in this life so it isn’t that bad as his last life.

Terrance was still his clingy self and didn’t hold back with showing Hol how much he loved him and wanted him. Hol enjoyed it but often got rather embarrassed by him being so affectionate with him.

Hol wanted this life of his to keep on going but he knew it couldn’t last forever. He wasn’t surprised that when he was getting closer to being 60 that he got sick. He wasn’t working at his flower shop anymore, giving full control of it to his son.

Terrance was upset when he learned that Hol was sick and slowly dying from it as well. He wanted to use his money to find doctors who could help Hol get better but was stopped by them. Hol knew it would be wasting their money if they had doctors try to cure him.

Seeing as Hol wasn’t going to allow Terrance to find doctors to help him, Terrance decided to give control of the company to his daughter and take care of Hol until they finally pass away. As Terrance was taking care of Hol he took up lessons in making tattoos for reasons Hol couldn’t understand.

One day as Hol was laying in bed reading a book, Terrance came inside of the room holding his supplies for tattooing. Terrance didn’t say anything as he took a seat beside Hol and grabbed his left arm.

“What are you doing?” Hol gave Terrance a confused look as they got ready to ink Hol skin. Terrance didn’t say anything as he simply put a red line around his wrist. Hol got even more confused when Terrance gave him the needle and held out his wrist to him as well.

“Have you ever heard about the red thread of fate? Two people who are connected by the red thread are destined lovers regardless of the place, time, or circumstances. So even if you leave me first, maybe one day we can meet each other again…” Terrance gave him a sad smile as they continue to hold their wrist in front of them.

Hol didn’t know what to tell him. He didn’t think they would meet each other again once he left this world but… He wanted to have a little hope that maybe it could happen. Not saying a word, Hol just made a red line around Terrance's wrist as well and held them close once he was done.

When it was time for Hol to finally leave the world he didn’t want to see Terrance but it seems like he didn’t have a choice in this. Terrance held onto his left hand as they looked at Hol before he finally left. 

“Don’t do anything stupid when I leave… We still have children so don’t leave them without a parent. Love you…” Hol closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was floating over Karson's dead body. Hol got close to Terrance for a second just to kiss them on the cheek before quickly leaving. He didn’t want to see how Terrance would react to him leaving.

Hol was back in the dark space he was in before and he was just sitting on what he assumed was the floor with a depressed look on his face. Hol felt so lonely without Terrance at his side. He didn’t like how this was causing his heart to feel so much pain.

“ **...Does the Host want a few minutes to himself before he goes to the next world?** ” Starie was floating next to him with a sad look in their eyes. Hol knew if he agrees to do that this feeling would last even longer so he forces himself to push down the feeling he was experiencing and stand up.

“...I’m fine. Can you tell me how much points I earn from this world?” Hol needed to know how well he did in this world. It better have been good so this pain in his chest wasn’t for nothing at all.

“ **Host managed to get 100,000 experience points in this first world. You got 300,000 points for completing the main mission of the world. So you have 100,000 experience points and 350,000 points to be used in the System store. You also have seven skill points that you can add to what you want but if you want advice this System would recommend you put extra points in luck for the next world.** ” At what Starie said Hol gave them a suspicious look that was only answered with a smile.

Seeing as Starie wouldn't say something like that unless it would be helpful to him, Hol decided to put two points into his luck. He wasn’t liking the fact he had to increase his luck for the next world but he couldn’t choose the place he was going to either. 

“ **Host got the title ‘** **_flower lover’_ ** **from this world and you will be able to have small knowledge of plants in other worlds now! Which will be helpful in the next world. I would suggest the Host not buy anything yet until you are in the next world.** ” Starie wasn’t helping Hol with not getting nervous about what the next world was like. Is it dangerous or something?! Can’t they just tell him?!

“ **Is the Host ready to go to the next world?** ” Starie asked Hol this and he could only nod his head because he was still caught up in figuring out what the next world could be like. After getting a nod from Hol, Starie went to almost dying light in the dark space and touched it. Hol felt his consciousness slipping away after Starie did that and he passed out.

As Hol went to the next world, in the same space area from before with the man in the glass coffin, Starie appeared next to the coffin with an expressionless look. Starie change from the small like form they were into a bigger but still child-like appearance.

“Don’t worry… I will figure out a way to make us be together again soon… I just need to get more powerful and I will fix everything. So for now you guys have to do these tasks for me. I am sorry about this.” Starie touches the pale man's face for a few seconds with a lonely look appearing in their eyes but it disappears quickly.

Starie raises their hand above the unconscious man and a weak light appears out of him. Starie then sent the weak light to the place that Hol went to as well. “For this plan to work I need both of you to get stronger… I don’t want to lose you again.” 

After doing that Starie also went to the world that Hol was sent to, changing back into their small like form once more and getting back on their cheerful appearance. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first world is done~ Now it is onto the second one. I wonder if I should tell you guys what the second world is or do you have an idea what it could be? Well, this is for the next update! Well, I do hope this chapter was enjoyable and that everyone is healthy and safe. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	16. Chapter Fifteen – End Of The World Savior – Task World Two (1)

_ It is raining heavily outside as a young boy just sits in the grass looking blankly in the distance. As the boy is sitting by himself another boy walks towards him. The boy who is walking towards him is wearing completely white clothes, which isn’t suitable for this rainy weather. He has long hair that is put into a neat ponytail that is currently getting messy due to the rain. _

_ “☐☐☐☐☐, what are you doing out here? Don’t you see how bad the rain is?” The boy in white speaks in a rather spoiled tone as he stands behind the boy with his arm crossed. The boy in white waited for a while before getting annoyed that the other boy wasn’t responding to him. _

_ “☐☐☐☐☐! Are you deaf?! Why are you ignoring me, you servant?!” The boy in white pushed at the back of the sitting boy with his foot. The boy finally reacted and grabbed the leg of the boy in white. The boy then pulls on the boy in white leg hard, causing them to fall on the ground hard. Once the boy in white was flat on the ground the boy who was sitting pin him down. _

_ The boy who was sitting was wearing black. His hair was short and messier than the boy in white. The boy in black was glaring at the boy in white who glared right back at him. _

_ “☐☐☐☐☐ you know what will happen if you hit me, don’t you? So why even pretend you will hurt me? It is pretty sad that you will pret-.” The boy in white was cut off when he was punched in the face hard. Even though it was raining hard everything got quiet as the boy in white grabbed at his face and looked at the boy in black. _

_ “H...HOW DARE YOU FUCKING HIT ME, YOU GOD DAMN ABANDON CHILD!” The boy in white struggles to get from under the boy in black. He let out a frustrated scream when he couldn’t even move from under the boy in black.  _

_ “Fucking get off me you abandon animal! You are lucky that you are here! You were so pitiful that you were bought here! You are an unskill piece of shi-!” The boy in white was cut off by another punch but this time the boy in black continued to punch him. _

_ The boy in white went to attack the boy in black as well. They were rolling around on the muddy ground as they tried to seriously hurt each other. As they continue to fight the boy in white continues to insult the boy in black. Even as this was happening the boy in black never said anything back to the boy in white. _

_ “Are you fucking mute as well ☐☐☐☐☐?! Why the fuck won’t you speak?!” The boy in white was getting even more irritated at the lack of response from the other boy. He hated how he was acting like he was better than him. Someone like him could never be better than him. _

_ The boy in white ended pinned under the boy in black once again. Both boys were breathing hard as they stared each other down. The boy in white was glaring at the other boy before the glare changed into confusion once he realizes the boy in black was crying. _

_ “I know what I am… I know how my life is… But the only reason I am like this is because people like you did this to me! It all your fault! Everything is my life would be better if people like you were fucking dead!” The boy in black raised his fist to punch the boy in white but stop himself, deciding to just hit the boy on his chest lightly. _

_ “Why can’t you leave me alone….? Why do you always bother me? I don’t want you to bother me… Just leave me alone ☐☐☐☐☐…. Leave me alone already….” The boy in black shoulders was shaking lightly as he continued to weakly hit the boy in white. _

_ The boy in white no longer had the appearance of someone spoiled. He just had the expression of someone who felt crushed and hurt. Both boys just stay together in the rain, feeling too tired to continue fighting each other. _

* * *

Hol woke up covered in sweat as he breathed hard. His head was hurting him and he could feel tears falling down his face. His emotions were all over the place as he tried to get them under control. After a few minutes of confusing and strong emotions, Hol was finally calm again.

Hol slowly sat up and looked around in the new place he was in. He grew confused once he realized he was in a place that looked old and broken. Looking down he realized he was laying on a dirty ground with a sheet to cover his body. 

Once he fully took off the sheet that was over his body his confusion was even higher. Why was he wearing some type of military-looking outfit that showed off his rather athletic looking body? Is that also a six-pack he sees? Holy hell his body is fit as hell.

Hol slowly got off the ground and noticed that there were a bunch of bags off to the side as well. Walking towards the bag and looking through it he notices that it had different things in it. Food, water, maps, radio, compass, and is that a gun he sees?

As he was trying to understand what was happening he noticed something was shining in the bag. Reaching for the shining object he looked confused at a mirror that was in his hand. The mirror that was showing his confused expression changed into Starie worried face.

“ **Host! You have to hurry and get to the child! If the child dies then your mission will fail! I will give you the plot of this world later! So hurry and save the child. I will give you the direction in your head!** ” As soon as Starie said that Hol had a location of a place in his mind right away. Hol looked at the gun with hesitant eyes but decided to take it with him. Hol put the gun into an empty gun holster that was on his body. 

Hol then quickly headed to the location that Starie needed him to go to. As Hol was running through the building with quiet, light feet, Hol noticed that this building looked like an old mall. There were empty and destroyed stores that looked like it had been like that for a while. 

After running for a while he slowly came to a stop and pushed his back to a wall then looked over to see the place Starie needed him to go to. Hol felt his heart jump up in his throat when he saw rotting looking humans who were banging at a closed bathroom door.

‘ _ Are… Are those zombies?! Is the world I am is filled with zombies?!’  _ Hol tried not to let out a sound when he saw the zombies. He didn’t know what Starie was thinking! He doesn’t know how to fight zombies!

Hol was thinking of avoiding them but heard a cry of a child coming from the closed bathroom door. Hol didn’t know why but he felt his heart twisted in place when he heard that cry. Hol assumes that a child is someone important to this body.

Letting out a sigh, Hol slowly reached for his gun but felt his body freeze in place when he did that. Hol felt like it would be bad to use something that would cause loud noise. So Hol felt around his body until he felt the hilt of something. Pulling it up and holding it in front of his face, it was a hunting knife that looked covered with dried blood.

Hol got into a kneeling position and slowly stalked toward the group of three zombies that were at the door. Looking at them with careful eyes, Hol thought the first one he had to go with is the one who was missing a jaw and had one arm. He didn’t know why he thought that but it was just a feeling.

Hol waited for a few seconds before quickly digging the knife deep inside of the zombie's head and twisting it out in a smooth motion. When the zombie he attacked went to the ground the other two zombies took their attention from the bathroom door and locked onto him.

Letting out an animal like roar the zombie charge at him. Hol dodges an attack from one of the zombies and sink his knife into another one's chest then push them off with his foot. He then threw the knife at the other zombie who charged at him first directly in the head then he did a high kick into the head of the zombie he stabbed in the chest.

When the zombie fell to the floor, Hol stomped on the head hard and cracked open the head of the zombie with his boots. He then quickly spun around and grabbed the knife out of the head of the zombie charging at him and cut the head clean off.

Hol then went to the head of the zombie on the floor and stomped on it. Hol let out a breath as he looked around at the bodies of the dead zombies. He couldn’t believe he did this by himself! He doesn’t even know how to fight so how was he so badass at the moment!

As Hol was impressed with what he did with the zombie he heard the bathroom door click and open slowly. From the crack of the door, Hol saw a head of a little boy peeking out at him with a tear cover face. When the boy saw Hol he rushes towards him and hugged at his waist tightly.

“Ira! I was so scared! I’m sorry for leaving when you were sleeping! I won’t do it again!” The boy was sobbing into Hol clothes and Hol was awkwardly holding up his arms, not knowing what he should do at the moment.

Putting away the hunting knife he was holding, Hol lifted the crying boy who quickly wrapped his arms around Hol neck. Hol just awkwardly patted the boy back and started to walk back to the place he woke up in.

When they finally got back to the place the boy was fast asleep but still had his arms around Hol neck and would tighten his hold when Hol tried to take him off of him. Hol decided to just leave the child be and to sit on the ground where he woke up.

Taking out the mirror he put away in his pocket, Starie appeared on the screen with a relieved smile on their face once they saw the sleeping boy in Hol arms. “ **You got there on time. I am so glad! It would be bad if you got kicked out of the world right away because this boy died.** ”

“Who is this boy and why is he so important for this mission?” Hol was rubbing at the boy back gently. He was good at holding a child since he did have children in the last world with… Hol forced back the tears when he thought about Terrance again.

“ **This boy is part of the body you are in wish. If he were to die you would have failed this mission. You have to make sure nothing happens to him or else this mission will be an instant failure.** ” Starie shook their finger at Hol as they told them this seriously and Hol tightened his hold on the sleeping boy in his hand.

“Can I get the plot of this world? I want to know what I am dealing with.” Hol felt still out of touch without the plot of the world. He didn’t like being off guard and he still felt a bit messed up from that weird dream he had.

“ **The world plot is a zombie story. It's like a usual one you see in a zombie horror movie but there are a few changes. You see when zombies started to appear people with abilities started to appear as well. These people would have amazing abilities that would help them face off against zombies. The protagonist of this world has really powerful lighting abilities. He is someone who is seen as the savior of the world because of his abilities and how it went originally in the world before. But it changed now due to the fact someone who shouldn’t be here, is here. So, this world is basically like a book in another world and a very popular one. The person who came here was a fan of this book. She admired the protagonist of this book and how attractive he was. When she realized she was in this book and that the zombie outbreak didn’t happen yet she decided she would get close to the protagonist and have a love story with him. But she realized it couldn’t happen because the female lead was by his side so it would be hard to get the protagonist to fall in love with her. So the fan decided to get close to the female lead and once the outbreak happened she pushed the female lead into a group of zombies that ate her alive. Seeing as the female lead was gone the world had to give someone the healing abilities of the female lead so she got them. She assumed since she took the place of the female lead the protagonist would like her but he couldn’t stand her at all.** ” Starie showed a chibi version of the protagonist rejecting the chibi version of the fan who was stomping her feet in anger.

“ **Seeing as the protagonist wouldn’t fall in love with her the fan decided to let the protagonist get attacked by a group of zombies she drew to them when they were on a scouting mission for supplies. The protagonist ended up getting bitten by a zombie and turned into one. The fan went back to the place that was a hideout for the human survivors and made up a lie that the protagonist got turned into a zombie protecting her. She ended up falling in love with the second main lead in the book and got into a relationship with him. But since she made the protagonist get turned into a zombie and he had very powerful abilities he became a high level of a zombie that could control other zombies. He made zombies attack the hideout of the human survivors until there was a little percent of the human left.** ” Starie showed him a clip of zombies overrunning a bunch of humans who were screaming. The zombie protagonist was in the back controlling them with a dark look in his eyes.

“So I have to protect the protagonist from this fan? That seems simple enough. But what's the deal with the body I am in?” Hol was rather curious about the body he was in. They were insanely good at fighting and had a fit body. 

“ **You are in the body of Ira Reeves age 28, the youngest general from the military. He can control really powerful winds. He is a calm and fearless man who many people respect for his accomplishments. The boy you are currently holding is your son, Rubin Reeves age 8. You had him young with a girl who was no longer alive due to a disease. Your son also has a healing ability but his blood can be used to make a cure for the zombie virus. In the original world when the protagonist was turned into a zombie a group of scientists who were still alive learn that your son was immune to the zombie virus and kidnap him. They did countless tests on him that he died from. When the original learned about this he killed all the scientists and destroyed their research in an act of revenge. He then killed himself by shooting himself.** ” There was a chibi version of dead Ira with a spirit hovering over his body. Hol could feel his heart clench and he had a feeling it was the original Ira who was not over his son's death.

“ **The mission of this world is to protect the protagonist and to show the true colors of the fan. The mission of this body is to protect his son and to make a cure for a virus so his son won’t have to live in a world filled with zombies. The host is currently located in the story where the fan is planning to kill the protagonist. I will give you the location of where they will be so that you can protect the protagonist. That is all this System has to tell you. Make sure to sleep because you have a long journey when you wake up~** ” Blowing a kiss to Hol, Starie disappears from the mirror.

Hol was back to looking at the face of this body. He had skin that was a bit lighter than his original skin but was still a bit dark and his son's skin was lighter than his. His eyes were stern-looking which was different from his son's more gentle looking eyes. Both he and his son had green eyes. He had short curly black hair and stubble on his face. His son's brown hair was curly like his but longer.

Hol was in a rather attractive body that gave off a closed-off feeling. He was glad for that because he didn’t feel like getting close to anyone unless it was necessary. He didn’t want to get into anything… Not after Terrance…

Hol let out a quiet sigh as he lay down on the ground and pulled the sheet over both him and his son. Patting Rubin on the back one last time, Hol closed his eyes and went back to sleep. He hoped he didn’t get another weird dream like before. He couldn’t deal with that right now.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we are in the second world and it is... A Zombie World o(≧∇≦o) I was excited to write this because who doesn't enjoy a bit of horror? I hope I can do this world good because the amount of zombie horror movies I watch is not a lot... I watch a bunch of horror movies (rather dull ones...) but not enough zombies movies because I haven't found a good one for me. Maybe I will watch one soon during my rather free time. Well, this is it for the update! I do hope this chapter was enjoyable and that everyone is healthy and safe (Unlike my older brother who got into a small car accident(￣◇￣;)...). Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	17. Chapter Sixteen - End Of The World Savior - Task World Two (2)

Hol woke up to Rubin moving in his arms. Hol allowed him to get out of his hold and got off the ground he was sleeping on. Rubin was nervously messing with the end of his rather old looking shirt. From what Hol could tell from Ira's memories they weren’t that close with each other. Ira was mostly focused on his career and had other people take care of his son. Hol didn’t know how to act in a way that wouldn’t be weird in Rubin's eyes.

“...Are you hungry?” Hol was a bit awkward as he asked Rubin this. Rubin flinched a bit at Hol's voice, not expecting him to say anything to him right away. Rubin quickly nodded his head and increased his hold on his shirt.

Hol went over to the pile of bags and looked through them for some food. He found some military-looking food that had breakfast written on them. He took one out for him and gave another to his son that was already open by Hol.

When Hol ate the food his expression grew a bit ugly as he ate the rather dull food. He looked over to Rubin and saw by his expression he didn’t like it either but still ate it. Hol made a note to himself to find better food for Rubin during their travel to where the protagonist base is located. 

“We are leaving the mall and heading out again. Make sure that you have everything with you before we leave.” After they were done eating Hol told Rubin this. Rubin looked a bit nervous at this information but nodded his head.

Hol went to grab the bags that were piled up. It was mostly just bags with food in it, sleeping blankets, and weapons. When Hol was done making sure he had everything he looked over to Rubin who had his hands behind his back with a nervous look on his face.

“I-Ira… C-Can I keep this!?” Rubin held up a stuffed bunny in front of him in a tight grip. Hol could see he was shaking a bit, nervous about his response.

“...Just make sure to keep a good hold on it and not to lose it.” Hol decided since Rubin was a child he should just have something for a child. Just because the world was filled with zombies doesn’t mean he can’t have a childhood.

Rubin's face lit up and gave Hol a big smile that showed that he was missing a tooth. Hol just awkwardly patted him on his head and lifted the bags. Hol was impressed that he didn’t even feel a bit weighed down by the extra weight.

Hol then motion for Rubin to follow him through the empty mall that had a few zombies left in it. From Ira's memory before coming into the mall he saw a few empty cars. Hol hope at least one was filled with gas and had a working engine.

Hol went through the mall quietly with Rubin. He made sure to avoid fighting any zombies unless it couldn’t be avoided. When they finally got outside of the mall, Hol went quickly over to a car he saw. Hol felt lucky that this body knew how to pick locks and quickly open the car door quietly.

Hol didn’t see any key left in the car and went to hot-wire the car. Hol luck was on his side when the car started right away. Hol saw that the car had a good amount of gas left and quickly threw their bags into the car.

Hol motion for Rubin to get into the car and for him to put on his seatbelt. Hol then got into the car and got ready to drive to the place where the fan would try to kill the protagonist. Hol heard Starie's voice in his head telling him when zombies were closed to him and how to avoid getting their attention.

After a few hours of driving it was getting dark again. Starie told him that they were just a few minutes away from the place where the protagonist would die and that the event would happen tomorrow. Hearing that information Hol decided to stop the car and park it.

“It's dark right now so we will sleep right now. You can go into the backseat and sleep.” Hol moved the bags that were filled with food and weapons from the backseat to the front and urged Rubin to go to the back.

“...C-Can we sleep together I-Ira?” Rubin was looking at Hol with nervous eyes. Hol felt bad that Rubin felt so nervous to ask for simple things so Hol just moved to the backseat and laid down with his arm open for Rubin to sleep in.

Rubin went into his arms eagerly and snuggled up closed to him. Hol rubs at his back in a soothing motion as they both went to sleep. Rubin let out a pleased hum as Hol did this and tightened his hold on him.

They went to sleep rather quickly in the car and Hol was the first to wake up. Hol slowly sat up with Rubin still sleeping in his arms. Hol yawned a little bit as he slowly got used to being awake again in a new place.

“ **Host, the protagonist is getting close to the place where he died originally. You have to get to that place quickly and protect the protagonist!** ” Hol heard Starie voice in his head urging him to hurry up and get to the place already.

Hol slowly shook Rubin awake and held up his finger to his lip. He opened the car door and motion for Rubin to follow behind him. Rubin left behind his stuffed bunny and followed after Hol with a nervous expression.

After listening to Starie's direction he finally arrived in a place that was on top of a small hill that showed two people with backpacks in the area. One of them was further ahead than the other one who was a good ten feet away from them. The one who was further ahead was a male with shoulder-length hair that was in a low ponytail. He looked a few feet taller than Hol but looked slightly less muscular than him. His skin looks fair and well taken care of like they used to be a well taken care person. He was wearing rather traditional clothes that seemed like it was modified so it wouldn’t get in a way of fighting. He gave off a rather self-sufficient feeling as he walked ahead. 

The other person who was further back was a female with long hair that was in a braid and filled with cute hair clips that didn’t seem smart to have with the current situation. She was shorter than both the male and Hol but still had an average height for a female. She had cream skin and gave off an innocent, naive feeling as she followed after the male. She was wearing rather feminine clothing that looked like it would get in the way of fighting. 

“ **Host, there is the protagonist and the fan! You have to be careful, Host. She has something on her that can draw zombie attention. When she went back to the human base she threw it off her so no zombie would attack her.** ” Hol could only frown at this information as he stared down that feeling who was walking behind the protagonist with a frown on her face.

Hol looked around the area that they were walking in and noticed a large group of zombies was closing in fast towards the protagonist. Hol noticed that the protagonist was getting ready to fight as his hand slowly got surrounded by lightning. Hol noticed that the female was slowly edging away and getting ready to run away.

Hol didn’t want the situation to get even more out of control so he stood up from the place he was hiding with Rubin and slowly started to make a tornado around the group of zombies. Hol was still not used to having abilities so it was a bit awkward at first but he got used to it.

When it felt like all the zombies were in the tornado, Hol slowly closed his hand into a fist and crushed all the zombies in one goal, killing them all. All that was left where the zombies were was a huge spot that was covered in blood and things from inside of the zombies.

The protagonist looked up at Hol with cautious eyes and Hol just gave him an indifferent look back. Hol motion for Rubin to follow him as he went to get closer to the two people that were down the hill. The female who was further from the protagonist went to his side and tried to grab his arm but frowned when the protagonist avoided her with a glare.

“What are you children doing out here without anyone by your side? Are you trying to die brats?” Hol gave a stern look to the two people but his stare was more focused on the fan who looked down at her feet with an uneasy look.

“I am 20, not a child.” The protagonist had a frown on his face when he was called a child by this mysterious man in military-like clothes. He didn’t want to be seen as a child in the eyes of this man. It just made him feel so itchy in his heart.

“Still looks like a brat to me. You still didn’t tell me why a bunch of brats are just here by yourself.” Hol didn’t like the fact he wanted to pinch the protagonist's cheeks when he saw a frown appear on his face. 

“I am getting supplies for my base and she is just a person who follows me for no reason. Now I am heading back to the base with this person.” The protagonist didn’t want the mysterious man to think he had any relationship with that female who was following him.

“What an unfortunate coincidence. I am taking me and my son to a base that is located near here. Seeing as I don’t want a bunch of brats death on my head I will follow along with you. I have to go get my car that I left behind so I will catch up with you guys.” Feeling satisfied with what he said, Hol went to leave with his son and get their car. Hol eyebrow was raised as he heard footsteps following him. The protagonist had a serious expression on his face as he followed after Hol.

“I will follow after you. I don’t know what she is going to do. Also, my name isn’t brat, it is Bret Gale so please use it when you refer to me.” Bret looked at the mysterious man with a serious expression but his heart was beating slightly fast as he felt pleased that he told the mysterious man his name.

“I will call you by your name when I no longer see you like a brat.” Hol kept up his cold appearance and walked back to his car with Rubin close to his side. He noticed that Rubin kept looking at his hand so Hol just held it out for Rubin to grab it. Rubin looked up at him nervously for a second but happily grabbed his hand.

Bret frowned at the man's son as he held his hand. Bret wondered how that man's hand felt to hold… I bet it was rough but at the same time comfortable. He followed after the man, thinking of things he could do to bring up his reputation in the man's eyes.

The fan looked at Bret with frustrated eyes as he followed after this new mysterious man who saved him from the group of zombies that were going to attack him. She couldn’t understand why Bret was even following this man. He just met him but he trusts this stranger so quickly? It just pissed her off so much. But now she had a bigger issue on hand, she needed to get rid of this plant that attracts zombies without drawing anyone's attention…

Hol made it back to the car and took out his three bags and put them away into the truck of the car. He motioned for the two people to get into his car. As the fan got into the car he saw them drop something to the ground. Hol steps on it and drew it toward himself. Making it seem like he was checking his shoes, Hol picked up the thing he dropped. He realized from Ira's memories it was a plant that attracted zombies' attention. 

Hol wanted to keep it but he didn’t want to draw any other zombies to follow the car as they drove back to the base so he just dropped it back on the ground. As he got into the car and started it up again, he made sure that Rubin had a seatbelt on before he started to drive again.

“U-Um, Excuse me, sir… Can I ask what your name is? My name is Ann Ward.” The fan, Ann, introduced herself to the man in what she hoped was a cute way that could improve his view on her. She bit the inside of her mouth when the man gave her a cold look from the mirror in the car.

“Ira Reeves and my son's name is Rubin Reeves.” Hol didn’t react at all to the cute act Ann was giving him. If he was a bit more stupid he could ignore that dark look that was in her eyes as she looked at him.

“If I could ask this Ira but where is your wife?” Even though he was pleased he knew Ira's name he still didn’t know anything about his son's mother. Is the reason he is going to the base is to find his son's mother? For some reason that made Bret want to kill something.

“She died from an illness a long time ago.” Hol put a hand that wasn’t on the steering wheel on Rubin's head in a comforting way once he notices that Rubin's expression grew upset when his mother was mention.

“Oh, I’m sorry for your loss…” Even though Brett said that he felt pleased that Ira didn’t have any lover by his side. Bret wondered if this was ‘the love at first sight’ thing people talk about before. He wanted to get closer to Ira and become his lover. Bret's eyes grew darker, like someone else was in his body, and looked at Ira with deep affection in his eyes.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally able to post this chapter~ I finish it earlier but I didn't want to post it early because it would mess up the schedule I have for updating stories (｡ŏ﹏ŏ)... But since I finish this early I was able to focus on my other world-hopping story that is a bit more.... mature (〃￣ω￣〃)ゞ Well, this is it for the update! I do hope this chapter was enjoyable and that everyone is healthy and safe. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	18. Chapter Seventeen - End Of The World Savior - Task World Two (3)

The ride to the base was filled with questions that were either coming from Ann or Bret to Ira that were answered quickly and seriously. Bret was looking at the back of Ira's head with interest and Ann noticed that with a frown on her face.

He never looked at her like that before. Only giving her glares and indifferent looks. After treating him so nicely he always treats her like dirt. But the moment this new person shows up his personality is different. It's bullshit and she hates it. Ann bit her tongue until she tasted blood but it didn’t bother her since she was too mad at Bret's interest in Ira.

Hol slowed the car down when he noticed a place that was surrounded by huge walls and had a few people in front of it and guarding the entrance. Hol stopped the car when he was only a few feet away from the entrance. He gently shook awake Rubin who fell asleep during the ride.

“Okay, we are here now. Make sure you brats have everything. I can’t deal with you bothering me and telling me you left something in my car.” Hol looked indifferently at the two people in the back of the car and got out of the car. He went to the trunk and got out the things that were in the trunk.

“My name is still not brat, it's Bret.” Bret felt annoyed that Ira wouldn't call him by his name. If he would have called the annoying girl by her name he would have been even more pissed but it seems like Ira didn’t like her all that much. He can’t wait for the day that he gets called by his name by Ira.

“Bret, Brat. What is the difference? Just one letter and they are the same.” Hol closed the trunk and carried the bags to the entrance of the base. His son was following behind him nervously, holding tightly to the stuffed bunny he got from the mall.

When Hol got to the entrance he was stopped by the people who were in front of it. Bret went up to them and took them off to the side so he could talk to them for a bit. Ann was near Bret still and Hol could see that she was looking at him with killing intent in her eyes already.

‘ _ Annoying. She thinks just because she got into this book she thinks the male lead has to be her lover and that he can’t be close to anyone else but her? Why is she even trying to make him fall in love with her during serious times? She knows that she can be killed in this place.’ _ Hol eyes looked back at her coldly and Ann just looked to the ground with a pale face. She really shouldn’t give Hol a dark look and not handle it when he gives her one back. But this body is really good at just giving a cold look. Hol is liking it.

“U-Um… Ira? S-Should I tell them about my h-healing ability? A-And that other t-thing?” Rubin looked up nervously to his dad but looked back down at his feet when he made eye contact with him. He just feels like his dad is just taking care of him because he has to not because he wants to…

“You can tell them about your healing ability. But that other thing is staying a secret. Unless I can trust them don’t even bring it up. You never know who people truly are…” Hol could feel the original emotions of the body owner when he remembered the death of his son. He had to figure out a way to find a cure for the virus where it doesn’t involve Rubin getting involved in it at all or getting hurt.

Rubin just nodded his head seriously at that and nervously moved closer to his dad. He felt happy when his dad didn’t push him away when he leaned his head against his leg. His dad has been a bit different during these few days but he was happy with it.

As Hol was bonding with Rubin, Bret came back over with his usual serious expression on his face. When Bret motioned for him to follow him, Hol pushed Rubin forward a bit so he could start walking. Hol walked through the entrance for the base and he saw countless people who were walking through the base.

“You have to register into this base so that you can do missions. Since you don’t have a place to stay you can come to my home. As a way to say thank you for saving me.” Bret felt happy that his house was so big. He could be able to live with Ira. It would be a bit hard to be romantic with him because of his son but he will show Ira that he was someone that he could trust and fall in love with.

“If you are offering then I have no problem with it.” This was helpful for Hol to keep an eye on this world protagonist. He had a feeling that the fan wouldn’t just stop doing things so he had to make sure he was close to the protagonist.

“Are you sure that is a good idea? He is still a stranger, Bret. You really shouldn’t just be letting anyone live with you. What if he tries something?” Ann had the appearance of someone worried about her friend's safety but on the inside, she was mad that Bret was offering this stranger to live in his home when he doesn’t even allow her to come over to his home! It fucking bullshit!

“Is this my business or yours? Why are you still here anyway? We are done with our missions so you can go back home now.” Bret felt annoyed when Ann said that. What if Ira gets mad and changes his mind? She really shouldn’t say anything.

Ann tried not to get mad in front of Bret and just gave him what she hoped was a cute smile before she turned to leave. She walked away from the group of three people and the smile on her face disappeared and then grew cold.

‘ _ Why the fuck is he so hard to deal with! In the book, he was so sweet to the female lead but he just treats me so horribly! Why can’t I have a sweet romance with him like the female lead? She is not here anymore so it should be me!’ _ Ann's expression grew slightly insane as she thought about Bret's cold attitude towards her. She wasn’t going to stop until he was either hers or dead.

“I will take you to the place to get registered.” Bret didn’t care about Ann leaving and continued to walk to the place to get Ira register in the base. If he gets registered then he could do missions with him. He could also impress him with his skills! Just thinking of Ira praising Bret caused his heartbeat to increase.

They arrived at the place to get registered into the building and Hol was told to test what level his wind ability was at. Hol went along with it and tried not to show anything on his face when his ability was shown to be an S class. He didn’t think he would be on the same level as the protagonist. This body is so strong! Hol never thought he could be this strong since in his old life he was weak as fuck with bad knees even though he was in his early twenties. 

Hol was kind of surprised that Rubin's ability was an A+ class. He has a rather powerful son and if he could remember Ann should only be a B class. This means that Rubin is more helpful to the protagonist but it, unfortunately, means he will have to come with him to do missions as well.

When they left the place Bret started to lead them to his home. Hol noticed that many people greeted Bret as he walked through the base. From what Hol could see, Bret was popular with everyone in the base. I guess this is the protagonist's luck or something along that line.

They finally arrived at a house that looked bigger than the rest of the other house. Bret walked into the house and Hol followed with him. When Hol got into the house he tried not to cough at how dusty it was.

“Do you even stay here? Why is it so dusty?” Hol was covering his mouth as he said this. The house didn’t look dirty but it didn’t look like it was lived in either. He didn’t think a house could be this dusty. He looked down worried at Rubin who was coughing a bit more badly than Hol. He put down all of the bags he was carrying and lifted Rubin who put his face into his shirt to avoid the dusty air.

“Sorry, I am usually doing other stuff and sleeping somewhere else. I don’t often come back home a lot. I guess I should clean this place up a bit…” Bret felt embarrassed at how much Ira was coughing due to how dusty his home was. He regrets never just cleaning his home when he had the time to.

“You need to clean this house more if we are going to be staying with you because I don’t want my son to cough all the time.” Hol was rubbing at the back of Rubin who coughing fit was slowly going away.

“Yeah… Let me show you guys to your room.” Bret didn’t want to stay on this topic anymore so he just decided to show them to their room. He should probably clean the house when they were sleeping…

Hol followed after Bret, leaving the bags of their stuff behind so he could deal with it later. Bret showed them to a room that had a bed in it. It wasn’t as dusty which Hol was thankful for. Rubin let out a yawn from his arms and Hol realized he was probably tired. Hol did want him to sleep but he had to talk to him first.

“I’m going to put my son to sleep so it may be awhile. I will see you in a bit.” Hol indirectly told Bret he wanted to be alone with Rubin and Bret managed to get the hint and left them in the room alone together.

“Rubin, I am going to teach you to fight. You are a special case with that secret of yours and I don’t want a lot of people to learn about it. Also with your healing ability, you will be useful in missions but I can’t always be protecting you. I know this is something scary but I don’t want anything bad happening to you.” Hol could feel like this was something the original Ira wanted to tell his son but didn’t know how to. He did love his son but he wasn’t good at showing it. Hol will try his best to get it through to Rubin for Ira.

“...I-I understand dad… I-I want to b-be strong like y-you! I don’t want to hold you back.” Rubin felt his face grow warm when he finally called Ira dad. He only did that in his head but he felt it was more personal when he finally said it out in the open.

“...Even though I don’t say it I do love you. Just always know that.” Hol hugged Rubin close to him as he told him this. Hol heart got tight when Rubin called him dad and he assumed it was Ira's original leftover feelings. His son never called him dad but now he did. Hol would make sure nothing happens to him.

“Okay, now go to sleep. I will wake you up to eat later.” Hol covered Rubin with the bed blanket and got up to leave. Rubin looked at him with happy eyes before he finally closed them. He was sleeping right away after a few seconds pass.

Hol left the room and made sure to close the door quietly. He went through the house to look for Bret who he found in a place he assumed was the kitchen. He was sitting at the table drinking something from a mug. Bret gave him a nod when he noticed him entering the room.

“Would you like some tea? I only have mint tea.” Bret needed to improve the stuff he has in his home. He wants Ira to feel welcome in this place and get comfortable with him. Making someone fall in love with you is hard.

“I’m fine with no tea. I am curious why you allow us to stay with you. Aren’t you worried I may try to harm you?” Hol was curious as to why Bret was so quick to allow him to stay with him. He could have arranged a place for them to stay instead of letting them stay with him. Just because Hol helps him doesn’t mean he is a good person.

“You could have killed me when you met me before or when we were in the car together but you didn’t. I am just showing you I am thankful for the help.” Bret said that but he didn’t care if Ira did try anything to him. He just can’t get rid of this feeling in his heart whenever he looks at Ira. He just wants to be near him and never leave their side.

“What a trusting brat you are… You should be careful who you allow close to you…” Hol got closer to a sitting Bret and trapped him in his seat. Hol looked down at Bret whose ears were slowly getting red. Hol leans in close and whispers in Bret's ear in a low voice.

“ _ You never know what they may do… _ ” Hol then backs away from Bret and flick at their forehead. Hol tried not to laugh at the expression on Bret's face as he left the kitchen to go pick up the bags he left behind before.

Bret was left alone in his kitchen as he watched Ira walk away. His face felt super hot and his heart was beating so fast. He had to put his mug down so he wouldn’t sip hot tea on him. He put a hand to the ear that Ira whispered in before and he tried not to let out a sound as his stomach did a twist.

‘ _ So… fucking… hot! He also got such a good looking ass… Fuck… I am hard right now… _ ’ Bret let out a groan when he felt his pants grow tighter. This will be a hard time for him as he lived with Ira. He hopes he doesn’t just try to kiss him because of these intense feelings of his.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I got this done. I manage to finish it on time! I was kind of worry I wouldn't get it done because I was playing an otome game and the route I was on was pissing me the hell off (There a limit to how much an asshole a love interest can be just for a plan to work...). Also, I don't know how a good father and child relationship is like so I hope it seems natural (Me and my father issues (πーπ)....). Well, this is it for the update! I do hope this chapter was enjoyable and that everyone is healthy and safe. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	19. Chapter Eighteen - End Of The World Savior - Task World Two (4)

It has been a few weeks since Hol arrived in the human base and it has been a rather smooth process for him. When the leaders of the base learned he was that young general from the military and knew how strong he was they treated him like he was a high-status person in the base.

Hol was slightly annoyed with this but he did see the advantages of this even if he disliked a bunch of old men kissing his ass and trying to set him up with their daughters. He gave a clear message that if anything happens to his son there will be a price to pay that will result in ugly results. So now he didn’t have to worry if anyone would try something with his son because they were afraid of facing his wrath.

It was during a day where Hol was teaching Rubin how to fight. Since he was a healer he wanted him to learn how to attack from a distance and not up close unless it is necessary. Rubin was more comfortable with holding a gun then he was the first time Hol made him practice with one.

“Keep your eyes on the target. Don’t hesitate. That's how you get killed. Remember to always keep a calm head.” Hol was behind Rubin as he was shooting a practice target. Rubin's eyes were focused on the practice targets as he shot at them with precise accuracy. Hol nodded his head satisfied with how Rubin was doing.

“Dad, when can you treat me how to fight hand-to-hand like you? I know I am a healer but I want to know how to protect myself when I don’t have a gun or crossbow.” Rubin looked at his father directly in the eyes. He didn’t avoid making eye contact with him anymore and got rid of the former nervousness he had with his father before.

“...I don’t think I can find it in me to fight with you so I may have to ask someone else to help out with that. But as long as you are smart with how you handle your shooting you may not even have to worry about fighting up close with anybody.” Hol was confident with how well Rubin was and felt like he didn’t have to worry about enemies getting close to him.

“But I guess I do need to fight you one day. If one day I get bitten I want no hesitation from you. You can not let your emotions control you. It is your life that must be protected and not the life of someone who has already gone to the virus.” Hol felt he had to tell Rubin this just in case he did get bitten. He will be careful with trying to avoid getting bitten by zombies until he finishes his missions. He also doesn’t fully know how Rubin could cure the zombie virus.

  
  


“But dad! I can help you with my thing. I don’t know how but I can try something dad!” Rubin's eyes were serious as he spoke to his father. He didn’t want to think of the day where he could one day have to kill his zombie dad.

“We don’t know how to use your thing. I don’t want to risk anything. I am doing it for your safety. You shouldn’t undermine the limit of human greed. Be smart and don’t get controlled by your emotions. I don’t want to lose my son to something that could be easily avoided.” Hol spoke in a firm voice with Rubin and didn’t look any longer at him when he noticed his eyes started to look teary-eyed.

“...We are done for today. Let's head back. The brat is making dinner tonight. Hopefully, it will be something good this time.” Hol pushed at his Rubin to get ready to leave and went to get the stuff he brought with him as well. He was kind of worried that Bret managed to burn the food again. He couldn’t understand how someone's taste buds could be so bad.

Hol walked in silence back with Rubin who was holding his hand. Hol was greeted by many people as he walked back to the house. He noticed he was getting heated look from some women who were probably thinking they were sending him flirty looks but it just felt like they were undressing him with his eyes.

Hol didn’t enjoy a bunch of women he didn’t know doing this to him. He thought most people would be uninterested in people who have children and were formally married. He felt thankful none of them tried to get close to Rubin so they could get close to him. He would be pissed off if that happens.

  
  


When Hol finally made it back to the house he could smell food that smelled good to his surprise. When Hol opened the door to the house Rubin ran to the kitchen with an eager expression on his face. Hol closes the door and follows behind in a calm walk.

“The food smells good this time. You are improving. I am impressed.” Hol walked into the kitchen and looked at Bret who was placing food on the table where Rubin currently sat. Bret looked at Hol with a calm expression but he did notice a bit of shyness in his eyes.

Hol tried not to pay attention to Bret growing affections for him. He felt like a dick but he couldn’t just get over his feelings for Terrance… Hol just assumes that the feelings Bret has for him will go away. It's just a small crush and nothing more.

“I have been practicing. I found some cooking books that were being sold at the base shops and I was learning from them. I find that making soup is rather easy for me.” Bret felt pride spread in his chest when he heard Ira compliment him. He didn’t like the fact the first time he cooked for Ira, he spits out the food and forced him to sit down so he could make food that tastes good.

“It's been a while since I ate soup. Hopefully, it tastes as good as it smells.” Hol looked indifferent on the outside but he was starving on the inside. It was so hard to keep up the appearance of a cold general. He couldn’t do anything that seemed too out of character in front of people.

When Bret went to sit at the table with the other people he heard a knock on his door and his expression grew annoyed. Quickly excusing himself, Bret went to see who the guest was. When he opened the door he felt even more annoyed when he saw it was Ann who was standing outside his door with a bag in her hand.

“Hi, Bret! I am sorry to bother you out of nowhere but I thought maybe I could come over with some food for you.” Ann did her best to give him her best cute smile but seeing how Bret's expression just grew colder she knew that it didn’t help with anything.

“What are you doing here. You know it is rude to show up to someone's house without telling them first. And people may misunderstand our relationship. I wouldn’t like it if people thought our relationship was something more than it is. I may even get _ pissed off _ .” Bret lowered his voice and he could feel lightning spark a bit over his skin as he spoke to the pale and nervous-looking Ann.

“What is taking so long brat? Rubin is getting hungry waiting for you.” Hol appeared behind Bret and placed a hand on his back. He looked straight at Ann with untrusting eyes and ignore the jealous look she shot at him.

“I’m sorry, it was nothing important. Ann is just about to leave.” Bret looked straight into Ann's eyes as he said this. He used his eyes to tell her to just keep quiet and leave already. He didn’t like the way she looked at him with eyes like he was her property.

“I see… I guess I will see you tomorrow when we go on the mission for the base to find supplies on the outside.” Ann bit the inside of her cheeks hard as she forced a smile on her face. Even if she can’t eat with him today she will be able to spend time with him tomorrow. She was a healer so of course, he needed her for the mission.

“Oh yeah, I was going to tell you this tomorrow but I guess today is good. I am going with Ira and his son for the mission. You don’t have to come with me anymore.” Bret told her that indifferently and closed the door in her face. He turns to look back at Ira with curious eyes. He wonders if he thinks there is a relationship between him and her...

“What? Don’t just look at me. I may misunderstand and think you want to kiss me. Not like I would kiss a brat. Now hurry up and go eat. The soup will get cold soon.” Hol just messes up Bret's hair and heads back to the table where the food was. He tried not to get embarrassed when he felt Bret staring directly at his ass. 

Hol hopes this crush of Bret will disappear soon because he can’t deal with such heated eyes from him. It's like he wants to jump him where he stands, not caring who sees them. 

As Hol and Bret went to eat dinner Ann was still outside the door with her head lower. Blood slowly dripped down from her lip as she bit her lip hard. Her expression was dark as she glared at the closed door.

‘ _ Who does he think he is? Getting rid of me like I am trash?! I am supposed to be his female lead! We are supposed to be in love! If he wants to act like this with me then FINE! I will make sure no one else can have him either!’  _ After glaring at the door for a few more quiet minutes, Ann left with heavy footsteps and an ugly expression on her face.

Ann didn’t find the way she was thinking wrong. She was born into a book she read in her last life and she was able to get the ability of the female lead. She was even cute so why doesn’t Bret love her like he did the female lead?! Why is he so obsessive with Ira now? 

Ira was just a background character in the story that didn’t even come up again. Ann decided at that moment she would take Ira away from Bret and make him feel like shit. It wouldn’t be too hard. All she has to do is get a close relationship with his son and she is in the clear.

Ann couldn’t stop the dark smile that appeared on her face as she imagined Ira killing Bret for her as she was held in his arms. Even if Ira isn’t the male lead he is good enough for her. She is a person who should live the best life in this world and no one can tell her otherwise!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am done with this chapter! I was worried I wouldn't get anything done but I manage. I have been distracted by watching a dnd show and it is just getting so good for me. Also, I also got distracted by the fact a game I played before is getting another installment in the series and my happiness went the hell up! Well, this is it for the update! I do hope this chapter was enjoyable and that everyone is healthy and safe. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	20. Chapter Nineteen - End Of The World Savior - Task World Two (5)

Hol was waiting in the area that Bret told him to wait in with Rubin as he got supplies ready so they could go on the mission for the base. Hol was making sure the pistol that was for Rubin was working fine and wasn’t jam. He also made sure there were enough bullets for Rubin.

Hol then checked to make sure he had his knife strapped tightly to his side and that his hidden gun was hidden away in a good place. He also had his sniper gun on his back just in case he had to take out enemies far away. He also had radios that were enough for three people just in case they get separated during the mission.

“Dad… I am pretty nervous about our first mission… What if I mess up everything?” Rubin was nervously biting the inside of his cheek as he spoke to his father. He felt fine during all the training his father gave him but now that he is seriously going outside into a world filled with zombies he is nervous he will mess everything up for his father.

“As long as you keep your distance and stay in the area where I can see you then everything will go fine. Don’t worry about anything.” Hol awkwardly messed up Rubin's hair as he said this. Hol was going to make sure nothing happen to Rubin or Bret when they were doing the mission.

“Ira! What a coincidence to meet you here!” Ann walked up toward Ira with a smile on her face. She had make-up on to make her look even cuter today. Her clothing was especially cute today as well and she had on really expensive perfume today. She hoped that this would cause Ira's heart to skip a beat. No one can say no to a cute woman.

“You knew that I was going on a mission today with Bret so it is not a coincidence.” Hol didn’t like the way Ann was looking at him at all. She looked like she wanted to seduce him or something like that. Hol just put a hand on Rubin's shoulder and put them behind him.

“O-Oh yeah… Sorry about that… Well, I was wondering that you may want an extra healer to come along with you. I mean your son's healing may be high but he is still a bit inexperienced. He may slow you down.” Ann gave Ira a concerned look and tried to get closer to him. But could only get irritated when Ira made sure there was a good amount of distance between them.

“You don’t know my son so don’t speak for him. And if you want to come along you have to ask Bret for permission. I don’t have a say in it.” Hol was trying to see what Ann was planning by just looking at her. He didn’t want to believe she was trying to seduce him. Wasn’t she in love with Bret or something like that?

“But aren’t you like a general in the military? Why should Bret decide who should come along? I mean you know more than him. You shouldn’t just follow along with what he says.” Ann lightly drags her fingers down Ira's strong arm and she tried not to drool at how firm it felt.

“Don’t touch me. We are not close to each other.” Hol tried not to shiver at Ann's touch. She doesn’t know about personal space, does she? Hol never felt so uncomfortable in his life before.

“ _ Ann _ , what are you doing here? I told you to find someone else to go on a mission with.” Bret tried not to lose his cool when he saw Ann flirting and getting handsy with Ira. He never even got to touch him yet but here she is touching him all over. He is so jealous!

“I-I just thought it would be nice if I came along and helped out with the healing as well. I mean Ira's son is still pretty young so he may have trouble healing a bunch of people. I bet Rubin would like that, right?” Ann looked at Rubin who was behind Ira's legs. She tried to give a motherly smile to him but could feel her smile twitch when Rubin just hid his face behind Ira's legs.

“I-I am fine! Dad taught me enough and I-I feel like I can h-handle myself okay. Y-You don’t have to come along with u-us.” Rubin didn’t like the way this woman was acting near his dad. She had a bad look in her eyes that made him want to protect his dad from her. It wasn’t the look Bret usually gave his dad when they thought no one was looking at them.

“You heard Rubin. We are okay. I am pretty sure Grady was looking for a healer to join him for a mission with his group. You can ask him. Now we are going to leave. Bye.” Bret was curt with Ann as he walked past her, glaring at her with dark eyes and felt satisfied when she back away from him with a pale expression.

Hol followed after Bret while holding Rubin's hand, not bothering to look at Ann. He didn’t like how she was acting around him now so he may have to come up with a way to get her kicked out of the base.

He kind of felt concerned when he heard the name Grady since Starie told him that was the name of the second male lead, the person who fell in love with Ann last time. He knew that he would have to make Grady negatively see Ann but he doesn’t know how yet. He knows the main thing he likes in a person is honesty so he will have to make Grady start to see Ann as a dishonest person so he can’t fall in love with her.

Ann watched as Bret walked away with the person who could make her life safer from zombies and felt rage slowly gathering inside of her. If Bret didn’t get in her way then Ira would be at her feet begging to be at her side. Ira's son isn’t good either. If something were to happen to Rubin outside Ira would be crushed and need someone to comfort him…

Ann could imagine Ira's broken expression as she comforted him about the death of his son. She felt a weird pleasing feeling rushed through her as she thought about that scene happening. It is not her fault for thinking this way. People just keep getting in her way.

Ann's anger inside slowly disappeared as she felt satisfied with this plan. Now she had to find Grady and just give him suggestions on where he should go to find supplies outside the base. If they happen to run into Bret group and something just happens to the two members in the group it would be a sad thing but it a world filled with zombies,  **_anything can happen_ ** .

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am done with this chapter! I have a feeling that this world may not be that long or it may turn out longer. I don't know since I am still figuring out what going to happen next. But I know it probably won't go on forever. I am getting ready to write about the zombie fight scene (hopefully my knowledge of horror movies will help me out with this). I do hope this chapter was enjoyable and that everyone is healthy and safe. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	21. Chapter Twenty - End Of The World Savior - Task World Two (6)

Hol was looking through the scope of his gun from a window in a house that seemed to have been abandoned for a while. Bret and Rubin were sitting on a broken bed as they waited to hear the situation regarding the store they were going to check out for supplies. Hol was looking at the zombies that were walking around absentminded near the store. He could count about seven zombies so far but he was concerned that there was more in the store.

“I've seen seven zombies so far… I don’t know about the situation inside. There may be more waiting for us. What your thoughts brat?” Hol got up from the kneeling position he was in as he looked out the window and looked toward Bret who eyes quickly snapped up to his face.

“...I think we should probably take them out as quiet as we can until we are sure that there won’t be a swarm of zombies closing in on us.” Bret felt pleased his voice didn’t shake but scolded himself many times for checking out Ira ass for so long. He really needs to stop doing that. But those pants just make Ira ass stand out… His nice firm ass that he wants to touch so badly.

“Let go with that plan then. Rubin makes sure to stick close to me and to stay quiet.” Hol walked from the window and stood next to Bret as he went to whisper in their ear. “And don’t get distracted out there like you are now.” Hol tried not to smirk when he saw Bret's face get embarrassed and avoided looking at him.

“...I understand.” Bret was cursing at himself for being so weird near Ira. He used to get confessed to by many people, men, and women, before the end of the world and didn’t show any reaction to it but when it comes to acting normal near Ira everything in his head went blank.

Rubin looked at his father and Bret with curious eyes. His father normally didn’t show any emotions near people, even him. But… he is acting playfully with Bret. He wonders if that means his father likes Bret?! If that is true then he has to help his father get with him! His father's happiness is the most important.

“Rubin, what are you doing just standing there? Hurry up before I leave you behind.” Hol called out to a determined-looking Rubin who had his fist clenched. He didn’t know what was going through their mind but if it was something important to them Hol won’t ask about it unless they bring it up first.

They left the abandoned home and headed over silently to the zombie-filled store. Hol held up his hand when they were just a few steps near the store. They were against a wall as they looked at the zombies who were walking around.

Hol looked on the ground for something to drag the zombie's attention and felt pleased when he saw a rock. Picking it up, Hol looked for a good place to throw it so it would draw a couple of zombies near them. Hol threw the rock at a mailbox that was nearby and the sound of it being hit echo throughout the area.

The zombies near the store turned in the direction where the sound came from and all started to move quickly toward the sound. Hol looked over to Bret and nodded his head at him before reaching for his sniper gun.

Hol sniper gun had a silencer on it so he didn’t have to worry about it attracting any zombies attention. Hol proceeded to take out the many zombies that were coming from the store. Bret was also helping him out by using his lighting ability to shock and burn many of the zombies. It only took a few seconds for most of the zombies from the store to get killed by them.

“Okay, we dealt with the zombies from the store but don’t let your guard down. You never know if there is some still hiding away in the store somewhere.” Hol put the sniper back away as he looked at the zombies who were on the ground unmoving. 

“I know when I should give praise when it is needed so… Good job with taking out the zombies with me Bret.” Hol kept his face expressionless as he said that but he was screaming on the inside at how awkward he was. He felt so embarrassed acting like a cold and serious general. It is helpful but why does he want to blush at the way he is acting?!

“Yeah… Good job…” Bret was having a hard time not smiling like an idiot when he was praised by Ira. He even said his name! Not brat, but Bret! Does this mean their relationship getting closer? He feels like he may die from happiness!

Hol tried not to acknowledge Bret changed in mood at what he just said and motion for Rubin to come closer to him as they went up to the store. Hol went in first and checked out the surroundings. He threw another rock he picked up in the store to see if anything would react. After a few minutes of no reaction, Hol finally went into the store with Bret and Rubin behind him.

“Okay, we will split up to search the store. My son will obviously be with me since I don’t trust him by himself. I hope that there won’t be any problem with you being by yourself, brat.” Hol looked over to Bret as he spoke, noticing how his eyes got upset when he called him a brat again. Hol will call them by their name occasionally, he doesn’t want to give them false hope with anything.

“I will be fine. I was able to take care of myself before we met so I won’t have any trouble.” Bret tried not to sound depressed as he spoke. He knew it wouldn’t happen right away but he wished that Ira would at least call him by his name. He guesses that he will have to work even harder.

After giving a nod to Bret, Hol went off to one side of the store with Rubin behind him and Bret went to the other side by himself. Hol was looking for things that would be useful to take back with them. He found some canned food, supplies to make handmade explosives (he realized that this body knew that as well which is really helpful!), and some first aid kits.

As Hol was putting away the stuff he found he noticed that Rubin was nervously playing with his fingers and shooting him curious looks. Hol realizes that they probably wanted to say something but they are too nervous to say anything to him.

“If you want to say something, you can. I won’t ignore you.” Hol realizes that Rubin may still be a bit hesitant with freely speaking to him. After all the original Ira was rather closed off to his son and barely spoke to him. It wasn’t because he hated him but because he didn’t know how to raise a child properly.

“U-Um… What do you think of Bret?” Rubin felt his heartbeat speed up when he finally asked the question that had been stuck in his head for a long time. He felt like he was going to pass out from being so anxious.

“He is powerful but he still has a long way to go. I can trust him to have my back in a fight and not to hold me back.” Hol was kind of telling a half-lie to Rubin. Bret was already a powerful person and they could probably get even stronger than him. He just couldn’t say that with this body personality.

“D-Do you think you could like-like him? I think it would be nice! It wouldn’t make me upset or anything… It would be nice to have two d-dads!” Rubin felt like his dad was holding back because of him and he felt guilty about that so he decided to give his blessing to them. He always wanted to have two parents after all.

“W-What are you talking about?! W-We will talk about this later. Let go find the brat.” Hol nearly choked on his spit due to his surprise from Rubin's outburst. He didn’t think they would actually say that to him. Hol had to get control of his expression as he walked back with Rubin to meet up with Bret.

Hol really couldn’t just fall in love with someone else so soon… The first person he ever fell in love with is gone and it would feel horrible if he just got with someone else. But he also felt so guilty about dancing around Bret's obvious feelings for him. He just needs to get this world mission done so he can leave this world behind…

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am done with this chapter~ I am so tired from writing but I have to update my chapter on time. I wanted to do something a bit mean spirited in this chapter but I will do it for the next one. I am getting all giddy thinking about it. I can't wait~☆ I do hope this chapter was enjoyable and that everyone is healthy and safe. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	22. Chapter Twenty-One - End Of The World Savior - Task World Two (7)

Hol met up with Bret again and noticed that he had a bit more blood on him than before. Looking around the area he noticed a zombie on the ground with their head stomped in repeatedly.

“There was a zombie hiding out in a freezer in the store. I assume before they lost to the virus they tried to slow down the process by going into the freezer. But clearly, that didn’t work for them.” Bret was trying to get rid of the blood that made it on his face. He really didn’t want to look like a bloodthirsty killer in front of Ira.

“I see… Rubin and I found some supplies in the store that would be useful to bring along with us.” Hol went closer to Bret and raised a hand to his face. Without showing any emotion he simply got rid of a bloodstain that was still left on their face. He tried not to pay attention to the heated look he was getting from Rubin or the lovestruck eyes coming from Bret.

“Since we are done with this place let go find somewhere else to search for supplies. We probably have three more stores located in this area.” Hol was indifferent as he went to exit the store he was in. He could hear the footsteps of Rubin and Ira following him so he didn’t bother to turn around. He made sure to scan the area for any zombies or anything that seemed off.

They continue to walk to the place where Hol hid the car away. After putting the supplies in the trunk of the car, Hol started the car up again and started to drive towards the next place they had to check for supplies. Hol noted in the backseat Rubin was struggling not to fall asleep but was failing badly.

“I wonder if it is okay for me to ask about your late wife.” Bret had a calm expression but his heart was beating wildly as he cursed at himself for asking about his love rival. Even if they are dead they do have a place in Ira's heart. He is such an idiot!

“She had a nice smile and weird taste in food.” That was the first memory that popped up about Rubin's mother. She was quite the weirdo who just caught Ira's attention. She wasn’t like anyone else who usually wanted to use him for something. She just wanted to hang out with him and make him eat her weird food creations.

“Do...Do you-” Bret doesn't know why it is so hard to simply ask Ira if he still loves his dead wife. Why were his hands shaking when he thought about the answer Ira could give him.

“Quit asking something that is clearly making you uncomfortable.” Hol noticed that Bret's face was getting kind of pale as they tried to ask him a difficult question. Hol could guess what it was but since the question wasn’t asked Hol decided to ignore it.

Bret didn’t say anything and just looked out the window of the car. He really doesn’t know what to do to close the distance between him and Ira. It felt like whenever they got close Ira would get cold towards him and increase the distance between them. 

Hol finally stopped the car in front of what used to be a mall plaza. He could see countless abandoned cars in the parking lot which made it hard to find a place to park the car. Hol decided that he should just park the car on the sidewalk in the plaza. Hopefully, people would think it was abandoned and couldn’t be used.

“This place is a bit bigger so we have to be extra careful. Rubin makes sure to stick to me and not to go anywhere without telling me first.” Hol's voice woke up a half-asleep Rubin who quickly nodded his head in understanding. 

Hol got out of the car and decided that he would leave the sniper gun in the trunk of the car and bought along guns that could be hidden easily on his person.

The first place they went to was an abandoned supermarket. Hol could smell spoiled meat in the store and tried not to gag at the horrible smell. It seems like not all the meat was taken out of the store when the virus started to spread. He really hoped there wasn’t a lot of zombies hiding around in this store.

Hol motioned for Bret to check out one side of the market and that he would check out the other side with Rubin. Getting a nod from Bret in acknowledgment, Hol started to check out his area with cautious steps.

When Hol saw a zombie walking along an aisle he slowly took out his hunting knife from his hip and went to attack the zombie quickly. Not giving it anytime to attack him, Hol inserted the knife deep in the zombie's head before quickly taking it out and cutting off the head of the zombie.

Hol could feel something quickly pass over his head and another zombie was on the ground twitching a bit before it finally died. Hol looked over to a calm Rubin who had his gun raised. Giving an approving look to Rubin, Hol continued what he was doing before.

As they were making their way through the aisles and quietly taking down any zombies they saw they finally made it to the back of the market. Hol relaxes a bit when he saw there were no zombies around them and put away his knife.

“Okay, so this se-.” Before Hol could say anything he felt his instinct go off as something came charging towards him. Hol went to reach for his knife but he knew that he wouldn’t be fast enough. He could hear Rubin cry out for him and Hol felt concerned that he couldn’t do anything to calm them down at the moment. Hol unconsciously closed his eyes as he waited to be attacked by this random zombie.

But after nothing happens to him and for some reason, it felt like someone was in front of him now. Opening his eyes again he could feel them widening as he saw Bret in front of him with their left arm currently being bitten by a zombie they were holding back.

Bret quickly killed the zombie by using his lightning to blow up the zombie's head. The zombie body falls limply to the ground and it was dead silent in the market. Hol quickly supported Bret as his legs started to give out.

“W-What… You dumbass! What is wrong with you!” Hol felt extremely nervous as he quickly went to check out the wound on Bret's arm. He could see it was slowly rotting near the area that they were bitten in. And Hol felt extreme shock when he saw a red line around Bret's left wrist.

“Sorry… for… being… dumb…” Bret could feel the virus going through his body but he wasn’t worried. He was happy he could protect Ira from getting hurt. As long as they were okay he was fine with turning into a zombie. 

“Don’t you dare close your eyes! You better not be thinking of giving up!” Hol's emotions were getting out of control, especially when he saw that red line on Bret's wrist. It couldn’t be Terrance… But it was in the same place where he tattooed it on Terrance's skin.

“Dad, I think I can help him. Let me see the wound.” Rubin got serious as soon as he saw his father's panicked expression. His father didn’t show their emotions and seeing them so emotional made Rubin want to help out in some way. 

Rubin slowly walked over to Bret and put his hand out in front of the wound. He closed his eyes and started to focus on the wound in front of him. Rubin could feel sweat appearing on him but he didn’t stop until he felt the wound was freed from the darkness surrounding it.

“I got rid of the virus dad… Bret.. should… be … fine... Now…” Rubin couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore and he fell directly on the ground. He felt so tired from using his ability. He really wanted to sleep now…

“Shit! Rubin!” Hol was currently surrounded by two unconscious people and he was panicking about what he should do. Are they dead or just unconscious?

“ **_Host, they are both fine. They are just tired at the moment. I would suggest you find a place for them to rest. You wouldn’t want anything happening to them as they are sleeping._ ** ” Hearing Starie's calm voice echo in his head, Hol worries manage to disappear and he quickly put Rubin on his back and carried Bret in his arms.

Hol wanted to ask Starie about the situation concerning Bret and Terrance but he knew that it was more important finding a place to rest in. Hol quickly exited the market and went back to the car. After making sure they were safe in the car, Hol started to leave the mall plaza and left to find an abandoned house to rest in.

Hol didn’t want to be hopeful but thinking that Terrance was with him in this world just brought so much happiness. He really hopes that Bret pushes through and wake up so he could figure out if his suspicions was right.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finish this chapter! I was worried I would forget since I just got myself a switch and was messing around with it. But anyway I finally brought the male lead back! I didn't want to do it so soon but I was just waiting to introduce him to Hol again. I am happy I finally could! Now then I have to start getting the other stuff done in this world as well. I do hope this chapter was enjoyable and that everyone is healthy and safe. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two - End Of The World Savior - Task World Two (8)

Hol was looking out the window of an abandoned house he found. He was making sure no zombies or people would sneak up on him as he was watching over the unconscious Bret and Rubin. Hol kept nervously looking over to Bret as he breathed slowly on the bed he put them on.

“Starie… Are you telling me everything? Why does this world protagonist have that red line over his left wrist as well… I-Is he Terrance?” Hol couldn’t help but get anxious at the thought that Bret was also Terrance and that he may leave his side again.

“ **_....Yes but unfortunately I can’t tell you anything. You have to trust me on this. I do want to tell you but it is too much of a risk right now when you are so weak._ ** ” Hol didn’t know why but Starie's voice sounded so upset as they told him this. Hol realized he didn’t know a lot about Starie or why they chose him. But he couldn’t let this suspicion get in the way of the mission. He just has to hope he will get an answer soon.

  
  


“Mm… Ira?” Bret felt dazed as he slowly opened his eyes to look at Ira who was looking out the window with his sniper gun in his hands. He tried not to get excited when he saw for a brief moment Ira's eyes light up.

“...Really know how to worry someone, brat…” Hol quickly got away from the window as he went to Bret's side. He was trying so hard not to smile at him right now. He had to stay in character even if he wanted to hug Bret so tightly at the moment.

“...I am so happy you are safe. You didn’t get hurt right?” Bret slowly reached up to touch Ira's cheek and felt his heart tighten when Ira didn’t move out of the way of his touch. For some reason, it felt like they were a bit warmer towards him.

“Worried about yourself. You are lucky Rubin was here or else you would have been a mindless zombie.” Hol spoke in a stern voice but he awkwardly petted their head as he sat on the bed they were currently on.

“Rubin? He helped me? I thought people with healing abilities could only heal wounds.” Bret looks over to the side where he saw a sleeping Rubin who was currently drooling with a happy smile on their face.

“I am going to tell you something really important that you keep to yourself. My son is immune to the zombie virus and he can cure it. I don’t know what is special about him but I do know that if the scientist at the base knew about this they would do countless experiments on him.” Hol forces back the strong emotions of the original owner as he remembers how Rubin died in the original plot.

“I won’t say anything to anyone, I promise you this.” Bret looked at Ira with serious eyes. He wouldn’t dare try to hurt the person he loves own son. They will be his future step-children after all.

“Good. If you did I would have to kill you.” Even though Hol said this he had a small smile on his face as he flicked Bret's nose. Bret's face quickly got red as they cover their nose.

“I-Ira! I have something to tell you! Life at the moment is really dangerous where you don’t know when or where you may die. So this means I can’t just dance around with saying what I want to say to you. I know you may not think much of me since we haven’t been with each other for a long time but I have fallen in love with you in this short time we were together. I don’t know if you still have your former wife in your heart but can you let me in your heart as well, even if it is not right away! I can wait and prove to you how much I love you!” Bret was sitting up in the bed as he had both of Ira's hands in his own. His face felt really hot as he looked at Ira's unfazed expression.

“ _ Haa… _ I don’t know what a brat like you see in an old man like me but if you really feel this strongly then you can be with me. Just because our relationship is different doesn’t mean I will change how I treat you. I need you to be tough after all.” Hol felt so impressed with himself as he didn’t allow himself to show off how embarrassed he was. His heart was beating so hard and he was worried Bret could feel how sweaty his hands were.

“I love how serious you are, Ira! It makes me want to kiss all over your face!” Bret quickly threw his arms around Ira's neck and nuzzled into them with a smile on his face. He could feel Ira stiff up but they didn’t push him away so that was good in his book. 

“Dad...? What is happening? Why are you guys hugging?” Rubin was rubbing his eyes as he sat up in the bed he was in. He saw that his dad's face hardened as they broke away from the hug they were in with Bret. Bret was pouting at his dad as they tried to hug them again.

“ _ A-Ahem!  _ Nothing happened. We were just getting overwhelmed with emotions. Now if you will excuse me I will go back to the window and make sure no one is coming to kill us.” Hol quickly put space between him and Ira as he went back to the window. He just needed to have a few minutes to himself as he got his heart back under control.

When Hol got back to the window and looked out, he saw someone he didn’t really want to see at the moment. He got a closer look with his sniper gun as he zones in on Ann who was currently hiding behind the second male lead of this world, Grady. It seemed like he was saying something comforting to a ‘nervous’ looking Ann.

“We have company. It's that girl that used to hang around you.” Hol didn’t hide his distaste for Ann in his voice. He felt since Bret was technically his former lover he couldn’t allow someone else to think they have a right to their lover. It made him very irritated and he had to hold himself back from shooting Ann in her shoulder.

“She shouldn’t be on this route… Every group who goes outside have different routes that are chosen by the base so they can report on the situations in the areas they went through.” Bret was looking at the group Ann was with, cautiously. He knew the leader of the group, Grady, wouldn’t do something this stupid. It must have something to do with Ann.

“Then let go and have a talk with the group then. Maybe we can come to an understanding and if not I can make them agree to our way of thinking.” Hol narrowed his eyes at Ann's group as they went into a nearby store. He had a feeling Ann was planning something and he knew that he couldn’t allow it to happen.

“Rubin get ready to head out. We have to talk to some people and depending on the outcome it may be a good one or a bad one.” Hol back away from the window and put the sniper gun back on his back. He is going to have to put the original Ira commanding personality to use as he deals with Ann. Or maybe he could use this to complete the main mission of this world.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am done with this chapter! I am a bit late with this since I was busy with being lazy and celebrating my birthday by playing my newly bought pokemon sword game. But I am happy I got this done or else I would have done two chapters for next week for apologies. I do hope this chapter was enjoyable and that everyone is healthy and safe. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three - End Of The World Savior - Task World Two (9)

When Hol got outside with Bret and Rubin the group Ann was with came outside the store they were in. Ann spotted him right away and waved at him happily. Hol couldn’t understand where this friendliness was coming from. He was distant towards her and barely said anything to her.

“Ira! I didn’t know you guys were around here. How is your search for supplies going?” Ann was giving her all to be extra cute in Ira's eyes. She felt irritated when she saw Ira's cold expression didn’t change at all. If she could make this group of loser blush with her smile why can’t Ira give her a reaction, even a raised eyebrow would be enough for her.

“You do know that groups who leave the base are always given different areas to check out once they head out. You shouldn’t be in this area so why are you here?” Bret was getting annoyed at the look Ann was giving Ira. He finally confessed his feelings for them and he didn’t want Ann to mess it up for him.

“Hey, there no need for that. Maybe the base accidentally gave us the same route. Don’t accuse her like that.” Grady got in front of Ann and stared down Bret. He didn’t like how Bret was treating Ann for no reason. She was a good person in his eyes and she was really helpful with her healing abilities. 

“That would be careless and not that likely. They did this for a reason, didn’t they? They wouldn’t allow such a little mistake to pass by them. So this is really suspicious for you guys to be here.” Hol was giving off a cold air as he looked directly at Ann whose smile was getting stiff on her face. He really felt bad for Grady for defending Ann like this. He knew they were a good person but was really too trusting and understanding.

“You haven’t been in this base for a long time so how could you know that. You really shouldn’t be saying something unless you actually know what you are talking about.” Grady felt annoyed as he looked at Ira's cold face. He hated people like them, people who were always looking down at people.

“I used to be in the military so I think I do know what I am talking about. I really dislike brats who speak without thinking. Especially brats who are weaker than me.” Hol tower over Grady and narrow his eyes at them. He could see sweat appearing on Grady's forehead but he was impressed that they kept their gaze with his.

“Please don’t fight. This is all my fault and I hope you can forgive me for such a stupid mistake of mine.” Ann made her eyes water as she got between Ira and Grady. Grady looked at her with concerned eyes but to her annoyance, Ira's eyes just hardened at her actions. It was like he knew she was pretending to be like this.

“...Just stay out of our way and there won’t be any problems.” Hol walked past Grady and went back to Bret and Rubin's side. He knew that Ann would figure out a way to follow them with her group and probably do something that would end up killing Bret. He didn’t want to use Bret like this but he knew it was the only way to get this mission done.

“Since we are on the same route then we should stick together! We will do our own things and you can do your own things.” Ann couldn’t allow this chance to get rid of Bret's go away. She knew this was her only shot and she wouldn’t get rid of it. Ira was still cold to her but she knew once Bret was away then she could slowly make him fall in love with her. Maybe she should also get rid of that son of his as well. She didn’t want to take care of someone else's child, it was disgusting in her eyes.

Hol tried not to laugh at the calculating look in Ann's eyes. He really didn’t know how Grady and their group didn’t notice this side of Ann. Straight men really get stupid around women they find attractive… 

Hol didn’t give a reply to her as he walked away with Rubin and Bret. He wasn’t going to go back to the car that he hid away. He was going to find a place for Ann to go through with her plan. He really didn’t want to deal with her anymore so it was better to get rid of this toxic fan sooner rather than later.

Ann motions for Grady and his group to follow after her as she follows after Ira group. She needed to find more of those plants that attracted zombies for her plan to work. She may have to kill a few people in Grady group for her place to work but it is fine. If it means Bret and Rubin end up dying then nothing matters in her eyes.

After all, her appearing in her favorite book was for a reason and it was because she was the main character. Everything in this world was made for her and only her. Every male in this book has to fall in love with her and only love her. There is no other way for this to go.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I may finish this world soon... I don't know but I have a feeling it won't go beyond 20 but if it does then I am a fucking liar and I will eat my whole hand. I will cook it and fried it. But anyway my right hand is fucking killing me and it is really itchy but I know I can't scratch or else it will get worse. But at least I can still move my hand. Anyway, I do hope this chapter was enjoyable and that everyone is healthy and safe (Make sure not to scratch anything that is itchy, or else it will get worse). Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four - End Of The World Savior - Task World Two (10)

Hol was walking ahead of Ann's group with Bret and Rubin closer to him. Well, Bret was a bit too close to him. He is pretty sure he felt a hand touch his ass a couple of times but when he looked at Bret they just gave him an innocent look. Hol could see more similarities with Terrance when Bret did this since Terrance just had love touching his ass to the point they didn’t care where they were. 

Hol grabbed Bret's hand when he felt it on his ass and slowly pinch it while giving them a firm look. But it only caused Bret to look at him with a heated gaze that went straight down to his lower half.

“Are you okay dad? Your face looks a little weird…” Rubin looked up at his dad who was giving Bret a weird look. He noticed that when he woke up those two were acting differently with each other and he didn’t understand why. Were they arguing with each other?

“Everything is fine. Bret just needs to learn how to keep his hands to himself. Isn’t that right?” Hol glare at Bret but it didn’t last long after he got a cute look from Bret. He really needs to be more firm with Bret and keep up with his serious image.

“Sorry, sorry. I just was so interested in how fit you are. Those muscles of yours are so nice… I especially like how nice your muscles are down your  _ body _ …” Bret slowly drags his eyes down Ira's body, focusing more on their ass. He hid the smirk on his face when he clearly saw the embarrassed look on Ira's face.

“Well, keep your interests to yourself. I need to focus.” Hol was worried that if Bret kept this up he wouldn’t be able to take care of Ann and handle the main mission of this world. He had to block out Bret's obvious heated gaze and focus on Ann who was in the back who was glaring right at them.

As Hol went to block out Bret stare and notice right ahead something interesting. He could see a few of those zombies attracting plants. But for some reason, he couldn’t see any zombies around them. That set off a few alerts in Hol head and he immediately stopped walking. He reached for the handgun that was to his side and looked around the area with cautious eyes.

  
“Is something wrong dad? Why do you have your gun out?” Rubin got nervous when he saw his dad's expression grow grim. He looked around the area and felt confused when he didn’t even see any zombies around but he then got concerned when he realized there were no zombies at all in this area. There should be a few zombies wandering in the background at least.

“Something bad is going to happen and it's going to happen soon.” Hol could feel his body tense as he waited for something to happen. He had a feeling that there are a few high-level zombies around and they are smart ones.

“Should we do something to force them to come out?” Bret was around looking around the area with a serious expression. He really hated that these zombies were going to get in the way of his new relationship. Dying is not an option so he has to kill these zombies who were clearly hiding.

“I think we shou-.” Before Hol could say anything a loud noise came from behind and when he looked behind he saw Ann who just knocked over a few glass bottles. Ann had an embarrassed look on her face but he could clearly see a dark look in her eyes.

“Oh no… I didn’t mean to do that. I got so nervous that I didn’t pay attention to my surroundings. I am so sorry…” Ann gave Ira a teary-eyed look but in her heart, she felt so pleased with her actions. When she noticed Ira got so serious she knew this was her chance for her plan to get started.

Hol was going to say something to her but he quickly moved out the way when something rushed at him. Hol was dodging all the attacks that were coming at him at fast-paced. In front of him was a zombie. This zombie was different from the other zombies he met before.

He could see black veins all over the zombie's body but unlike other zombies, this zombie didn’t look as rotted as the other zombies. He could clearly see they had wounds but if that was hidden he would have thought they were alive.

When Hol shot at the zombie's head it didn’t go down right away. This was concerning since zombies usually die once they are hit in the head. Seeing this he decided to keep on shooting in the zombie's head until it fell to the ground. Hol walk up to the zombie who was on the ground and started to stomp on its head until it cracked under his boot.

When he lifted his foot he saw something shining in the crushed head of the zombie. Reaching down he picked up a glowing stone that was covered in the zombie crushed head bits. Hol quickly learned from Ira's memory that this was something that could help people with abilities get stronger. It is especially useful if the stone is the same as the user's ability. 

But Hol frowned once he realized this is something only found in zombies level two and higher. And these types of zombies usually stick together so that they can hunt humans together. So that means there are more zombies around but they are clearly hiding somewhere.

“This is a problem. We are being hunted by high-level zombies but they aren’t going to attack us like how other zombies do. They will be smart about it and hunt us when our guard is down.” Hol put the glowing stone in his pocket and said this to Bret and Rubin and Ann group who came over after he killed off the high-level zombie.

“I am so scared. What should we do Ira? I don’t want to die.” Ann quickly held onto Ira's strong arm and looked at him with wide watery eyes. She pushed her chest onto Ira's arm and went to put her head on his shoulder.

“Get off of him. You holding onto him won’t help the situation. It will only get in the way of him fighting and you know that.” Bret could feel electricity going through his body as he felt anger and jealousy go through him as he watched Ann hold onto his man.

“Yeah… We aren’t that close and it is rather inappropriate. We are in a life and death situation so you shouldn’t be holding onto me like that.” Hol took his arm out of Ann's hold and quickly put space between them. When Ann tries to get close to him again Bret quickly got in the way and glared at her.

“We have to figure out how to draw these zombies out. While they are smarter than other zombies they still aren’t smart enough to ignore their urges. Their weakness is bloodlust so we have to make them think they have us trapped so that they will come out to attack us.” Hol knew the only reason why that zombie went to attack him was that they assume they could take him down because he wasn’t completely focused anymore.

“For now we have to stick close to each other and not do anything that could get us killed. We have to work together if we don’t want to die.” Hol still felt tense at the zombies who were clearly hiding away. He could feel their hungry gazes on the group but he couldn’t figure out where they were.

“Should we keep walking ahead and wait for the zombies to attack us?” Bret didn’t like to think Ira could die by these high-level zombies. He just wanted to hide Ira away and not allow him to get hurt. He couldn’t allow that to happen again… 

Bret's eyebrows furrow at that thought. Ira never got hurt in front of him but for some reason, he knew that wasn’t true. For some reason, it felt like they were hurt before and he couldn’t do anything to protect them. Bret felt a headache appear suddenly and his vision went dark for a second.

“Bret, are you okay?” Hol quickly held onto Bret who suddenly got pale and almost fell. He felt concerned at how cold they were and was worry it may have to do with the zombie bite from before but he knew Rubin healed the bite.

“Sorry… I just felt lightheaded for a second there. I am better now.” Bret gave Ira a small smile and nuzzled his head into their firm chest. From the corner of his eye, he could see Ann with an ugly look on her face and he felt smug at this fact.

“Fine but make sure to stick close to me.” Hol stopped holding Bret close to his chest but still kept an arm around their shoulder. Hol ignored the hard stare he was getting from Ann and just focused on making sure nothing happened to Bret.

Ann looks at the backs of Ira and Bret with rage brewing in her eyes. She never felt so betrayed before and she wanted to make them suffer like she is suffering. So she decided that everyone here at the moment had to die so that she can start over.

As the group got closer to the zombie attracting plants Ann quickly stopped at it. A man she didn’t bother to learn the name of looked at her with concerned eyes and went to say something to her but she ignored him. She took out a lighter from the dress she was wearing and burned the plant.

“What?! Ann are you fucking crazy?! Now the zombies are going to be on our ass!” Grady was shocked to see what Ann just did. He couldn’t understand why this sweet-looking woman would do something so fucked up. But when he looked at Ann's expression he didn’t see the kind woman from the few days, it was a cold woman who was giving him a disgusted look.

Ann didn’t say anything to the group of men and ran away from them. She knew there was a hidden car nearby that originally she and Ira would have escaped together in but seeing how he was treating her it was obvious she wouldn’t even bother to help him.

“I didn’t think she would do it right away. I gave her more credit than she deserved.” Hol looked at the back of the quickly disappearing Ann with an indifferent look on his face. He never thought Ann would have acted so stupidly but this will help him out.

Hol could sense the high-level zombies quickly approaching them and he took his arm off of Bret's shoulder. He rolled his shoulder as he got ready to face off against the high-level zombies who were quickly approaching. 

“I can help out as well. Don’t do anything dangerous by yourself.” Bret stuck close to Ira as he got ready to use his abilities with Ira's ability. He didn’t really care much that Ann tried to kill them. It would just give him a good reason why he had to kick her out of the base.

When the high-level zombies appeared at once Hol quickly cut one of the zombies into many pieces with his wind. Bret burnt one to a crisp with their lightning ability. It was rather a fast and brutal takedown of these high-level zombies. Just because it was going well Hol didn’t let down his guard. Getting cocky would be his downfall.

After a few minutes, all the high-level zombies were dead on the ground. Some were cut into pieces and others were burnt to a crisp. In the middle of these dead zombies were Hol and Bret who were casually fixing up their clothes.

“Well now that is taken care of let go back to the base and watch Ann work her sob story. I can’t wait to see how she will tell her story to her base.” Hol couldn’t help but smirk as he thought about how Ann would try to gain the sympathy of the people of the base and how she would look when she realized they were still alive. 

“I just love how devious you are. I wonder if you are like that in bed as  _ well~ _ ” Bret could help but snuggle up to Ira and rub his face into their shoulder. He couldn’t help but fall more in love with Ira. What a smart man he was dating.

Everyone was looking at Ira and Bret with shocked eyes. They still couldn’t believe they took down so many high-level zombies by themselves and now they are flirting over the dead bodies of the zombies. 

Rubin was the only one who was looking at them with shining eyes. He was so happy that his dad was dating Bret. That means he gets to have a second dad now! And his second dad is as strong as his dad. This is so cool in his eyes.

“Well, now we have to go back to my car and drive back to the base. We can take our time. I want Ann to really sell her act to the base.” Hol wasn’t concerned with Ann. The more she lies to everyone in the base the better for him.

Now he will just take him time and find some more supplies to bring back to the base. He can even get started with his research on finding the cure for the zombie virus. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am done with this chapter and I am pleased as hell. Well, this is only distracting from what I have to do in two days. Vote and that just makes me so nervous. I just want to get this over with so 2020 can hopefully get better. But I won't go too much into this. Now I am excited about the next world because it will be something I will have a lot of fun with. Anyway, I do hope this chapter was enjoyable and that everyone is healthy and safe. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five - End Of The World Savior - Task World Two (11)

It has been half a week since Ann left the group behind to die by the high-level zombie's dead hands. She made sure to get her appearance super messy before she went back to the base. Even though she hated pain she made sure to give herself some injuries to make it seem like it was a struggle to escape.

She made up a story about how the group made her run away because they knew she wouldn’t be able to help out with fighting the zombies. She wanted to stay but they just forced her to run away in the car that was hidden away.

Everyone in the base believed her story and offered her comfort. Ann tried not to smile at how easy everyone in the base was to fool. It was just like when she killed off the heroine. Just a few tears and regret on her face is enough to fool these idiots.

Ann felt regret that she didn’t have anyone that strong to protect her but she knew that people would be rushing to have her in their group due to her healing abilities. She just loves all the attention she is getting from everyone. No more looks of disinterest or annoyance from Ira or Bret anymore. 

It seems like she will be able to live the best life now in the world as the only main character! This is the only thing she wanted but she still needs to have a rather attractive man as her partner.

During a day where she was flirting with a man in the base who was rather attractive (not on the level of Ira or Bret) and strong as well with his earth ability (but not that strong as Ira and Bret). It was so easy to get this man around her finger that she actually got bored with him rather soon but she did need him to survive.

As the man was taking her around the base on what she assumed was a date to him, Ann noticed that there was a commotion near the entrance of the base. As she was being led over to the entrance by the man she felt her blood go cold when she saw the very people that she told everyone in the base was dead.

“Oh, is that you Ann? I am surprised you are still alive but I guess anyone can survive if they just use other people as scapegoats as they run away.” Hol was struggling not to smile as he looked at Ann who was next to a man that wasn’t really important in his eyes. He could see Ann's face go deadly pale as she took a step back.

Hol was back at the base with three cars behind him. During their time outside they found two more cars that help out with holding more supplies that they found outside. Hol even had a few of those zombie attracting plants hidden away in a box. He needed these plants so he could get some zombies to test out samples of a cure on. 

Hol noticed that the group of people that were surrounding them was looking at Ann with questioning eyes. He noticed that Ann was going to run away but he used his wind ability to stop her in her tracks and knock her down.

“I-I can explain! W-What happened was a mistake! Who wouldn’t run away when there are high-level zombies?!” Ann was pushing herself backward on her butt as she tried not to tremble at the cold look in Ira's eyes. She knew that if she didn’t do anything at the moment it would lead to her death.

“Oh? So drawing the attention of the zombies using the plants is something anyone would do because they are scared? I didn’t know that. I guess I should excuse the fact you almost killed us then.” Hol stopped directly in front of shaking Ann. She looked like she was going to pass out from the fear but he wasn’t done with her yet.

“How dumb do you think I am? I have dealt with idiots like you in the military and I know if I give you a second chance you will only do this again. Now you know what I have to do with you. We both know where this is going.” Hol got to the same eye level as Ann who was currently crying at the moment.

“P-Please don’t kill me…” Ann felt like she was really going to die but when she looked around for help from the people in the base she felt shocked at how quickly they looked away from her or gave her a look of disapproval. 

“I’m not going to kill you.” Hol got up from his kneeling position and looked down at Ann with an indifferent expression. “I’m going to make you survive by yourself out there.” When he saw Ann slowly getting relaxed he drop that bombshell on her.

“What?!” Before Ann could do anything, Ira snapped his finger and she was grabbed by her arms. She was being dragged out of the base by the people she tried to kill before. No matter how much she tried to scream or try to escape from their hold they wouldn’t stop pulling her toward the entrance.

“Bret! Please help me! Think about our past relationship! Please!” Ann decided to go for help from Bret who was just silently watching this happen. She hopes that deep down he would at least realize that this punishment for her is too harsh.

“Why should I give the person who killed my childhood friend and lied to my face about it any help? I am not an idiot.” Bret sneered at Ann as she tried to ask him for help. He knew that she was the reason why his childhood friend was murdered but he couldn’t just kill her without getting proof for the people in the base.

“Now you know why I hate you with such a passion. Acting like you are a saint when you kill my friend in cold blood. It is disgusting.” Bret wanted to say this to her for a long time and felt so happy he was able to finally tell her this.

Ann went completely numb in the hold of the two men who were still holding her arms. She finally realized she was going to die and this is happening because of her actions. But this is a world of a book! Why should it matter if she kills off people?! She was brought here for a reason and it was to be the main character!

Hol watches as Ann screams and struggles to get out the hold of the men. She looked completely crazy at the moment, not like her usual fake cute personality. When the men threw Ann out of the base the door to the base closed.

Hol was about to be surrounded by the people in the base but stopped when he held up his hand and went back to his car. Opening the car door he took out the sleeping Rubin who managed to sleep through all of this commotion.

Rubin moved around in Hol arms for a moment but settled down once they were comfortable again. Hol ignored the people who wanted to speak to him and walked back to Bret's home. Bret quickly caught up to him and grabbed his arm while giving a small smile.

“Hey… Since we are finally at the base, how about we do some… bedroom exercises?” Bret was looking at Ira excitedly and felt like laughing when he saw Ira's ears go red but their expression was still stoneface. 

“I have my son in the house so what do you think the answer is?” Hol was struggling to keep his voice steady but couldn’t hold back an increase in the pitch of his voice.

“Don’t worry, you can gag me.” Bret didn’t feel embarrassed about what he just suggested but Ira couldn’t help but almost trip over their feet as they look at him with a wide-eyed expression. 

“You are such a perverted brat!” Hol increased his walking pace as he headed back to Bret's home and ignored the laughing that was coming from Bret. He feels like Bret is way worse than Terrance when it came to wanting to jump him.

“ **Good job Host! You completed the first mission of the world! For completing the mission you can have 300,000 points! And you will also get an extra 500 points for how well and fast you completed the main mission. Keep going, Host!** ” A voice Hol hadn't heard in a while was back with their usual excitable voice. The embarrassment Hol was feeling went away and he remembered a question he needed to ask Starie.

“ _ Hey… Will Terrance's soul follow me in all the world I go in or was this the only time? _ ” Hol felt nervous asking this question but it was important to him. He wanted to be able to be with his lover for a long time and not for a brief moment.

“ **..All the protagonists of the world you have to complete will have the same soul as him so don’t worry. I can’t tell you why but it will be like this. You still have a low level and the information you want is only for people with higher levels.** ” Hol didn’t know why but it felt like Starie was upset they couldn’t tell him the information so it seemed like it was something that Starie wish to freely tell him but couldn’t due to some form of limitation. 

“ _ Okay, I will not ask you anymore. When I finally get to a high enough level you can tell me everything that you couldn’t before. _ ” Hol was more determined to get through the missions from each world. He wanted to know what was special about his lover's soul and why they would always be in the protagonist's body.

“Hey, what are you thinking so deeply about?” Bret noticed that Ira was thinking rather deeply at the moment and noticed that their expression was kind of lonely so he decided to bump his hip into Ira's hip.

“I am just thinking about the future… I want to be with you forever, you and Rubin. I really care deeply about you, Bret…” Hol couldn’t help but give Bret a soft look as he said this. He was honestly happy that he was able to be with his lover again so it is obvious that he will spend the rest of his life with them.

Hol was surprised Bret didn’t say anything. When he looked over to check out Bret's expression he realizes their face was completely red and he was looking down at the ground as they continue to walk back home.

Bret didn’t say anything but grab at Hol arm again and put their face into Hol arm. Hol just let out a chuckle at how cute Bret was acting. He did enjoy it the most when he was able to catch his lover off guard with his words.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like in maybe two more chapters for this world and it will be done. Then it would be over to the next world. I know exactly what going to happen in the world and let me tell you it will be spicy as hell but that all the information I will be giving you. Anyway, I do hope this chapter was enjoyable and that everyone is healthy and safe. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six - End Of The World Savior - Task World Two (12)

Hol was slowly working his way through Ira's wish. He really wasn’t someone who understood how to make a vaccine so he reluctantly sent the samples of the cure to the research team that was on the base. He noticed how excited they were once they got the samples of the cure to make a vaccine to get rid of the zombie virus.

“If you don’t mind us asking but where did you get these samples from? It would be easier for us to go straight to the source of these samples.” One of the scientists from the research team looked at Hol with excited eyes. Hol could find a small burst of rage go through his body when he was asked this.

He calmed himself down before he did something that could end badly for him. Ira really didn’t want these scientists to learn that the samples are from his son. Hol could understand since people like them were the reason Rubin died in the original plot.

“You focus on finding a cure and I will focus on giving you more samples once you are running low on them. So don’t bother figuring out where the samples are coming from.” Hol glare at the scientist who asked him where the samples came from. He felt pleased when the scientist quietly nodded their head and avoided looking at him.

After he was done giving the samples to the base research team he left the building he was in. He was going to head back to Bret's house since he really didn’t have much to do any more today. As he was walking through the base he was still getting looks from the women in the base but it seemed like there was more today.

Hol realizes it must be due to the fact of the rumors going around about him and Bret defeating those high-level zombies by themselves. It's really annoying that more women want to get with him just because of that. People really do fall in love with strong people if that means it would guarantee their survival during this questionable time they are living in.

Hol just ignored the looks of most of the women he passed by and didn’t bother to respond to the calls that he was receiving from the women either. Sometimes just ignoring the problem does make it disappear.

Finally, he arrived back at Bret's home and relaxed his body once he was inside the house. As he was taking off his shoes before going further in the house, Hol heard footsteps coming downstairs and felt someone hug his waist. 

Looking on down he saw the smiling face of Rubin. Hol gave them a small smile and went to lift Rubin into his arms. They immediately put their arms around Hol neck and rub their cheek against his.

“Dad! I missed you! Why did you leave without telling me first? I was confused when I woke up and saw you weren’t there.” Rubin pouted as he complained to his dad. He may have overreacted when he didn’t see his dad and cried for a bit but he won’t tell his dad this.

“Sorry, I was doing boring adult stuff that would only take a little bit. Next time I go somewhere and you are asleep I will leave a note for you.” Hol poke at Rubin puffed up cheeks and let out a chuckle as they deflated them. Hol put them back down and messed up Rubin hair which got him a glare from them.

“Oh yeah, dad do you need more samples of my blood?” Rubin didn’t like needles at all but he knew that his blood was somehow immune to the zombie virus so if he had to be stuck with a needle for finding a way to get rid of the virus he will push down his childish fear.

“No, you gave me enough for now. You can relax for now and make sure to eat more food since I did take some of your blood.” Hol rubs at Rubin's head again and walks toward the kitchen so he could make something since he was kind of hungry.

“Is Bret still not home?” Hol realized he wasn’t being attacked in affection from Bret and that made him a bit uncomfortable. He is embarrassed to admit that he enjoys when Bret gives him straightforward affection and says rather… mature things to him as well.

“He told me that he needed to meet with the people who were the leaders of the base relating to the issues concerning that scary woman. He said that it may take a while so we didn’t have to wait up for him.” Rubin went to sit at the table in the kitchen and looked at his dad as they went to make dinner for them.

“Well, I guess I just have to cover his dinner and leave it on the table.” Hol felt kind of lonely that Bret would come home later but he understood the leaders of the base probably wanted to know more information regarding what Ann did in full details. 

“Are you and Bret going to have a baby with each other now that you are together?” Rubin couldn’t help but get excited as he imagined getting a younger sibling. He would be such a good older brother! He just knows it!

“H-How do you think getting a baby will work? Actually, why do you think we will have a child together so soon in our relationship?” Hol nearly cut his finger at this question Rubin shot at him from out of nowhere. He was worried that Rubin already knew how babies were made.

“You can get a baby due to how much you love each other! Mama told me that when people really love each other a baby would be born from their love. That's how I was made after all!” Rubin felt rather smart at the moment as he told his dad this. Before his mama die she told him how babies were made from love and he knew that she wouldn’t lie to him about that.

“It's a bit more complex than that… I will tell you when you are older so let not talk anymore about this.” Hol hoped that Rubin couldn’t see how he was currently blushing from their questions. He really didn’t want to get into the birds and the bees right at the moment, as he is cooking.

Hol could hear Rubin make a noise of protest but didn’t say anything else about a younger sibling. After a while, Hol managed to finish making dinner which was curry that wasn’t too spicy for Rubin. They ate quietly and once they were done, Hol started up a bath for Rubin and waited until they were done so he could go next.

After he took a bath he went to put Rubin to bed. He mostly told them stories of Ira times in the military and all of his achievements. Rubin was looking at him with eyes filled with amazement. After a while, Rubin was slowly getting sleepy but they were trying not to fall asleep. Rubin finally fell asleep when Hol put his hand over their eyes.

  
  


Hol then went to Bret's room so he could fall asleep. As soon as they got back to the base Bret begged Hol to sleep in the same room as them and promised that they wouldn’t do anything to him. When Hol went under the cover and try to fall asleep he couldn’t manage at all. The bed just felt too big for him without Bret next to him.

Hol was just going to do a bunch of push-ups so he could tire himself out but stopped when he heard the door to the house open. He was tense for a moment before relaxing once he realized that it was Bret by listening to the sound of their footsteps. 

Bret didn’t come upstairs right away and headed for the kitchen where his food was waiting for him. He could hear Bret washing their plate after they were done eating and then headed to the bathroom that was upstairs. Bret was in the bathroom for a rather long time and he got worried that something had happened but didn’t get up from the bed once he finally heard Bret leave the bathroom.

Bret opened the door to the bedroom and walked over to the bed. They didn’t get into the bed right away which confused Hol. When he went to asked what Bret was doing, the cover that was over him come off and was replaced with a weight.

Hol could feel his face get warm once he realized that Bret was just in a boxer. Hol quickly sat up in the bed and looked at Bret with nervous and embarrassed eyes. He noticed that Bret's hair was still slightly wet but that didn’t seem to bother them.

“W-What are you doing? Why are you just in your b-boxer?” Hol didn’t know if he should put his hands on Bret and keep it stiffly to his side. He tried not to shiver as Bret drag a finger up his neck. Bret went to pull the shirt he was wearing off him and then rub at his now bare chest.

“Hey… Rubin is asleep so why don’t we have some fun? Do you want to test out how good my gag reflex is? It is pretty good…” Bret was leaving little kisses on Ira's neck as he spoke to him. He was smiling as he felt Ira shiver at his kisses.

“W-We should probably go slow. I mean we have to make sure that you won’t get hurt during this.” Hol was saying this but he could feel that his lower half was getting harder. He tried to ignore it and try to be calm about it but Bret kept on rubbing at it with his butt which was slowly getting rid of his common sense.

“Don’t worry about it. I got ready in the bathroom. Actually, I've been getting ready in secret for a while. So why don’t you lose control already and make me cry?” Bret whispers that in Ira's ear and he could feel their hands grip at his waist tightly. He let out a pleased groan at this action and bit at Ira's ear.

Hol couldn’t really hold back anymore so he turned over so that Bret was under him and started to bite at their neck. He was enjoying all the pleased noises Bret was letting out but he really didn’t want his son waking up to these noises. So Hol put a couple of his fingers in Bret's mouth and let them suck on it.

After a while of Hol just bitting everywhere he could reach he finally decided to take off Bret boxer. Hol could hear Bret telling him to just get it over with and that they wanted it so badly. Hol could just feel that his face was so hot at the moment.

He kind of went through the moment in a daze but he does remember that he went kind of overboard with it but Bret was into it. He could feel a sharp pain in his back as Bret dug his nails into him. 

After what felt like hours to him, Hol finally pulled out of Bret and could feel that his body was covered in sweat. It wasn’t a nice feeling but he felt too tired to move his body. He let out a groan as Bret went to hug him.

“What a pervert you are, Ira. I love it. Show me more of this side.” Bret's body felt so sore but he was so pleased at the moment. He wanted to go for another round but he knew that Ira would be too concerned that they may wake up his son. 

“Shut up you brat. You are way more perverted than me. Hopefully, this will calm you down for a while.” Hol felt embarrassed that he was being called a pervert by Bret but he kind of went overboard for a while there. He really needs to learn more self-control when it comes to stuff like this.

“I will never have enough of you. You are something that I have to keep having until I die. You are just too good for me to give up.” Bret rubbed his nose into Ira's neck as he moved even closer to them. He could never have enough of them. It was always like this back home after all…

Bret raised an eyebrow at the strange thought. He never knew Ira back home so where did that thought come from? He must be really tired for such a strange thought to appear in his head. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I got that out of the way and I feel rather embarrassed... I mean I read and saw way more mature stuff in yaoi but I can't get over it. Well, it not like anyone I know will even read my stories so I am fine with it. Now I am 50% sure the next chapter is the last for this world but I am not fully sure yet. You will just have to wait and see next week. Anyway, I do hope this chapter was enjoyable and that everyone is healthy and safe. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven - End Of The World Savior - Task World Two (End)

After a few months of testing the researcher of the base managed to get a cure to fight against the zombie virus. Hol was seen as a hero due to the sample he gave for the cure to happen. He didn’t think much about it because this meant he didn’t have to worry about Rubin getting experiment on to find a cure for the zombie virus.

But since he managed to make a cure for the virus that meant he did everything that needed to be done in the world. He was told he could leave right away for the next world but he immediately rejected that idea. Since he chose to stay in the world he had to accept the fact he would die earlier than his lover and his son. He had only until he was 72 which was longer than the last world but it was sad that he would die before his lover.

He wishes he could be in a body that actually manages to live until old age. But even if he won’t live until he is old and wrinkly with his lover he will make sure to leave behind good memories for them. 

Since the world was slowly getting healed from the zombie virus, Hol didn’t right away propose getting married to Bret since they had to focus on the world getting back on the right track. He was only focusing on Rubin and giving them a good enough childhood, well good enough for a child who went through the zombie apocalypse.

Hol made sure to spoil Rubin with anything that they asked for even though he knew it wouldn’t be a good idea. But whenever he saw Rubin give him such a happy smile at being spoiled by him everything didn’t matter to him anymore, he just wanted to make sure his son had happiness.

Bret would occasionally pout at him for giving his son so much affection but he knew that Bret was spoiling him as well in secret. He would reward Bret for being so sweet to Rubin but allowing them to do more mature things. He couldn’t understand why Bret liked to make him dress up in different costumes and still let him be the one to put it in.

During the days of rebuilding society, Hol was often sought out by the leaders in the base to help out with figuring out how the government would run due to his past career. Hol didn’t understand why they would even want his input but he still helps out in the end.

He remembers running into Ann during the days of rebuilding the world and she didn’t look good at all. She looked like a starving animal, unlike her usual look that was attractive. Her eyes were empty as she walked past him like she didn’t even notice him at all. 

He really didn’t feel sorry about what happened to her since this all happened due to her actions. If she did try to make up for what she did maybe he would feel a bit of regret but for now, all he could do was give her a pitiful look. She really needed to understand the difference between reality and fiction.

A few years passed by and the world was slowly getting back to normal. There were a few zombies that still popped up but they were taken care of rather quickly with the cure. Seeing as everything was pretty normal enough Hol finally proposed to Bret.

Bret was emotional and ended up forcing him into the bedroom. They didn’t stop until the sun came up. Hol body was so sore but seeing Bret's pleased smile he decided to accept his fate. Bret didn’t want a big wedding saying it would be too much work and that they just wanted to be married already.

Hol was living a rather peaceful life with Bret and Rubin. Rubin wasn’t as shy as they were before. They actually got a bit cocky with him seeing as they didn’t even flinch when he gave them a death stare when they did something bad.

Rubin became a doctor in the new world since they wanted to be able to help out people. People still had their abilities but didn’t have to use it a lot. Rubin's healing abilities were still strong and they would often check out their blood to see if there was anything else it could be used for.

Hol and Bret were just living a life without work since they were pretty much rich because of the discovery of the cure. They would just go through many different hobbies and sometimes travel the world since they didn’t really have that much they could really do.

When Hol was nearing his death age he was slowly getting sick. He tried to hide it from Bret and Rubin but they managed to figure it out when they saw him coughing up blood. They panicked once this scene had happened. Rubin was trying to find out what was wrong with him and was crying almost every day once they realized nothing was helping him out.

Bret was just as bad and wouldn’t leave his side at all. Bret would do everything for Hol and never allowed him to do anything that would require a lot of work. Hol could tell they were hurting but he couldn’t say anything to make them feel better.

When it was time for him to die, Bret was crying and couldn’t calm down. Rubin was there also but they were just hugging his arm and quietly cried. Hol could feel that his soul was going to leave this body soon so he wanted to say something before he left.

“Hey, brat… Crying makes you look so ugly. You shouldn’t be so sad. I promise we will find each other in the next life… Don’t worry about this. We will meet again…” After he said that his soul finally left the body. He was just floating and watching as his eyes closed. He didn’t want to stay any longer and watch as his family cried about his death.

So giving one last look to his family, Hol went back to the system space. Hol sighs sadly to himself once he was back to space. Starie was floating next to him and was patting his head in a comforting way.

Hol rubbed at his eyes hard to force back the tears that wanted to come out of his eyes. Giving himself a moment to gather his emotions he took his hands away from his eyes. Hol looked down at the red line tattoo on his wrist and rubbed it in an absentminded way.

“...How much point did I get this time?” Hol wanted to know how many points he managed to get from this world. Maybe if he got enough points he would be able to figure out more about his lover and who they were.

“ **Host managed to get 200,000 experience points for getting through this world. For completing the side mission of the world you manage to get 150,000 points. Host got 550,000 points to spend in the system store. Host should get something from the store. There is good stuff in it. You also got seven skill points again. Also, the Host is at level two now! Great job and keep up the good work!** ” Starie showed off that he had a lot of points to spend in the store and that he wasn’t level one anymore. Hol smiled a little at that but he was still sad about leaving behind his lover and his family…

“I will just have you put the skill points in places you think are useful for the next world. I guess I should just get something from the system store, the points aren’t helping me out by just sitting there unused.” Hol decided to finally check out the system store again and get something useful from the store.

Hol went through the system store and started to look through all the items that were there. The items were rather expensive but really useful. In the end, he bought an item that can erase everything from any digital source without leaving behind a trace and he also bought a box of bad luck charms that would cause the person it was cast on to have bad luck for a whole month. After he was done shopping in the store he was down to 50,000 points.

“ **Wow, the Host got good items. They will be super helpful in the next world! I hope you are good at acting like a playboy CEO of an idol company! Who am I kidding? Of course, the Host can do anything!** ” Before Hol could react to what Starie just said to him, Starie already sent him off to the next world with a smile on their face.

After Starie was left alone in the system space, they went to the place where the man in the glass coffin was. The man in the coffin skin didn’t look as pale as before but he still looked rather sickly. Starie looked at him with a concerned look on their face but quickly hardened their expression.

“He is slowly remembering things from the past but he still has a long way to go. Don’t worry I will make sure he will remember everything. We will be a family again. I miss you guys so much…” Starie rubs at his face and then places a finger on his forehead causing his soul to come out of his body again.

The man's soul went to the place Hol was also sent to. Starie disappears along with the man's soul leaving the man in the glass coffin alone. As the man was by himself his closed eyes moved a bit and his eyebrows furrowed. He looked like he wanted to wake up but wasn’t able to. Letting out a quiet sigh the man stopped trying to wake up and relax back into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This world is done and finish! Now it is off to the next world where the protagonist is going to be the CEO now~ I can't wait to get started with this world because the protagonist is going to be forced to act like a total flirt. I can't wait to show you guys this next week~ Anyway, I do hope this chapter was enjoyable and that everyone is healthy and safe. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight - The Number One Singer - Task World Three (1)

_ It was a strong blizzard going on at the moment, making it hard to see far in the distance. Two adult forms were hiding away in a cave with a smaller form that was shivering badly in one of the adult arms. _

_ In the cave, there was a fire going on but it looked like it could go out at any moment. One of the adult men in the cave looked out the cave with a thoughtful look on his face but was snapped out of his thoughts by someone grabbing his hand. It was a man wearing completely white clothing that would be hard to see in the blizzard that was currently going on. The other man was wearing completely black clothing that would stick out in this snowy scene. _

_ “Don’t think of going out there during this weather. You won’t survive out there and I don’t want you to leave…” The white-clothed man held the child in his arms closer to him and increased his grip on the other man's hand. The man in black gently rubs at the man in white hand in a comforting way. _

_ “I won’t leave you guys here by yourself… I promise so don’t worry…” The man in black moved closer to the man in white and pulled him into his arms. He was trying to transfer his warmth to the two people in his arms. It worked a little bit and help decrease the shaking but not fully. _

_ “☐☐☐☐☐, do you think anyone will find us in this cave?” The man in white whispers this in a weak voice. The man in black lip tightened together and didn’t save anything as they just held him closer to their body. _

_ “Don’t worry… Everything will be fine. I promise nothing will happen to the both of you. I swear on my life.” The man in black whispers this and rubs his head into the man in white head. The man in white breathing was slowly decreasing and their eyes were slowly closing. _

_ The man in black eyes was also closing but his hold didn’t decrease on the man in white. He didn’t let go at all even when the fire was going to go out. He just continues to give his warmth to the two people in his arms. _

* * *

Hol woke up with a start and a pounding headache that seemed like it wasn’t going away anytime soon. He couldn’t see that well in front of him and didn’t know where he currently was. It felt like his head was going to split open due to how much pain he was in.

“ **_Host! Follow the sound of the person singing. It will help you out. Just follow the sound of the singing!_ ** ” Hol could hear Starie's concerned voice in his head and that didn’t help with his headache at all. But he could hear a gentle voice singing and it was dulling the pain in his head.

Walking in a pained daze until he was close to the voice that was singing, he finally reached the person. The singing stopped right away and the pain in his head appeared again with a vengeance. Not wanting them to stop singing, Hol went to the person and grab at what he assumed was their shoulders, and lean against them.

“Don’t you stop singing until I say so…” Hol whispered that in their ears and the person started to sing again. It was a bit nervously but it was still good enough for him since his headache was slowly going away.

“ **_You will be okay now host. Now let me tell you the plot of this world. This world is about becoming a popular idol. The protagonist is Emery Sterling and he is an up and rising idol. In the original plot, he ends up being a super popular idol who left a mark in history. But in this current plot due to the planning of his manager and childhood friend, he ends up getting kicked out of the idol circle and ends up losing his voice in an accident planned by his childhood friend. Emery's childhood friend is jealous of his talent and his looks. He always wanted what Emery had and would do anything if it means Emery would look bad in front of everyone. He managed to convince Emery's manager to help him out by using the fact Emery rejected her advances on them. The manager would give Emery bad gigs and always make him act in a way that was unappealing to his fans. The host's main mission is to make Emery become the greatest idol that no one will be able to touch, no matter what._ ** ” Starie had their usual cute cartoon playing in Hol head that showed a small cute version of Emery standing atop of both his childhood friend and manager. 

“ _ **The host**_ **_is in the body of Rafael Doyle who has an unusual condition; he has to listen to a singing voice to help get rid of painful headaches that appear out of nowhere. Due to this he often has different men and women that appear by his side that he would get rid of eventually when their singing voice no longer helps him with his headache. He is known as a player who sleeps with different people and never stays in a relationship for longer than two months. This body found someone who managed to help keep his headaches away but it wasn’t because their singing was that good. He was drugging Rafael and slowly rotting away their brain. He did this so that Rafael would feel the need to only depend on him and him alone. This led to the death of Rafael who ended up overdosing one day and leaving all the money to this lover of his. The body wish is to make that lover of his suffer a fate that was worse than his._ ** ” Hol wasn’t feeling that pleased with what Starie just told him about the body he is in. Doesn’t that mean he is in the body of a scumbag? He can’t be with his lover when his body is like this! He is such a two-timing scumbag!

“ **_Host! It's totally fine! This system made it that Emery's voice is the only thing that can help get rid of these painful headaches. So don’t worry about having people on the side. Also, this body never slept around and was surprisingly loyal to the people he was with until their voices stopped helping him._ ** ” At what Starie said he felt a bit better about his situation and stopped worrying about the body's past. 

Opening his eyes, Hol realized that he was pining Emery to the ground as they kept singing. Emery stopped singing right away when Hol made eye contact with them. Emery had light brown skin and beautiful green big eyes. Their long curly brown hair was behind them like it was a halo. They looked thin but Hol could feel some muscle underneath Emery's clothing. Emery was looking at Hol with wide and confused eyes that just made Hol want to kiss his lover.

“I want you to be mine. That voice of yours is too perfect to let go of. Tell me, what is your name? I could just call you my angel if that suits you.” Hol let a smirk appear on his face as he got closer to Emery whose eyes were getting wider at what he was saying.

Before he could say anything else he felt a sharp pain down below and he was forced to let go of Emery. He let out a pained groan as he felt a pain in his lower half. Emery quickly got up as Hol was dealing with his current pain and looked down at him with a frown on their beautiful face.

“I am not someone who will give up my body like that, you creep! You are lucky all I did was kick you in the dick!” Emery let out a huff as he turned to leave the room he was in. He could still feel his heart beating so fast and his ear felt so warm like that man was still breathing on his ear. Emery let out a groan as he tried to get rid of the image of that strange, attractive man. 

“T-This is going to be hard… I never had this happen to me before but I can see how I can be seen as creepy…” Hol was mumbling to himself as he slowly sat up from the ground. His lower half was still sore but felt a bit better. He really needed to figure out how to fix his image in front of his lover.

Hol reaches for the phone that was in this body pants. He took it out and called a number familiar to this body. He called this body company for idols and requested that they give a contract to Emery so they could sing for his company.

Hol then sat on the ground for a bit longer as he tried to soothe his aching dick… His lover has really strong legs… He had a feeling this could have gone way worse for his dick and that made him shiver a bit in fear.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new plot and the protagonist is in the body of a flirt who has a weird medical condition. I made him meet his lover in the first chapter but at what cost... The cost of his dick getting hurt is what. Anyway, I do hope you will have a nice time with this world since I am going to have fun with it as well. Anyway, I do hope this chapter was enjoyable and that everyone is healthy and safe. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine - The Number One Singer - Task World Three (2)

Hol eventually got up from the ground and headed out of the room he was in. He was in some singing place and from the memories of Rafael he was here meeting with some friends. Rafael's friends are still probably here but he had more important things to deal with at the moment.

Sending a text to his friends, Hol left the place and headed back to his home. He had to kick out someone from the house after all. He had called a ride to pick him up and he was relaxing comfortably in the backseat of the car.

He had made his assistant send information about his lover over to him and he was just looking at a picture of Emery who was smiling. Hol felt like a bit of a creep doing this but when it came to his lover he just can’t help but want to be with them forever and ever. But he still feels horrible for such a rotten first impression. 

When he finally arrived at his house he saw that there were many cars there. Seeing that he made some calls and after a few minutes his bodyguards arrived. With them here Hol went into the house with a confident walk.

When he opened the door he saw the ‘lover’ of Rafael there on the couch with many other people. Rafael's 'lover’ saw him and got up from the couch and went over to greet him with a hug. Their expression stiffens when Hol gestures for a bodyguard to stop them from getting closer.

“I will give you 20 minutes to leave or else they will start breaking legs.” Hol let out a cold air that he used to give off as Ira in the other world. The friends of Rafael's 'lover’ looked nervous as they awkwardly started to get up from the couch they were on.

“You can move faster than that. Don’t make my bodyguards help you out. I really don’t want to clean up blood from the floor. It would be so disgusting.” Hol talks in a false concern voice as he continued to glare at the strangers who were still in the house.

They all quickly left when he said that, making sure not to make eye contact with him at all. When all they were gone he was only left with an angry and embarrassed ‘lover’. This ‘lover’ of Rafael was shorter than him with mid-length red hair. They had freckles on their face and their eyes were a bit narrow as they showed off their blue eyes. Their skin was kind of light but gave a warm feeling. Hol didn’t think much of this person, his lover is obviously the one who can make him feel something.

“Why are you acting like this Rafael? Did something happen at work? You shouldn’t be so rude to my friends.” Julissa spoke in a cute tone as he looked up at Rafael with wide eyes. He knew what he had to do to make them listen to what he wanted. But for some reason, he looked a bit distant today and it wasn’t giving him a good feeling.

__

“Why are you still here? You were included. Get your things and move out. Your singing no longer helps me so you aren’t needed here anymore.” Hol just looked at Rafael's‘ lover’ with indifferent eyes. He just wanted them to leave already, he can’t have this person here if he is trying to pursue his love.

“W-What are you talking about Rafael? Don’t you love me?! Why are you letting me go like this!” Julissa felt panic grow in his body as he realized what was happening. Rafael found someone new and he was getting thrown out. How is this happening!? He thought he could stay by their side longer than all those other people.

“You can keep the gifts and sell them for money. I won’t be giving you money anymore so whatever you have is what you have to work with. Now leave, I have to deal with something important. If you are still here when the time is up my bodyguards are throwing you out.” After saying that Hol left and ignore the cries coming from behind him. He wasn’t done with that person yet but he couldn’t have them living with him. His lover will obviously start living with him soon.

Hol went up to Rafael's room and immediately went to the mirror in it. He saw a man who was tall with dark skin. His hair was an undercut that was colored both platinum blonde and brown in the undercut area. He had a few piercings in both ears and from his memory… one on his dick. He had nice sharp-looking gray eyes. The clothes he was wearing were showing off his nicely built body.

Hol doesn’t mean to stare but his body was nice looking. He could even see a tattoo on his chest. He just gives off a feeling of someone who fucked and does it well. Hol could see why some many people were willing to be with Rafael, he was simply a sexy man.

...But this sexy man is now going to be loyal to only one person from now on. He just needs to show off to his lover that he is an honest man. He never cheated on anyone so they didn’t have to worry about that. Now he has to plan out a second meeting with his lover and show off his charming personality.

He can’t have anything bad happening to his lover and the company he runs is rather good at making idols so his lover shouldn’t refuse to work for this place…. As long as they don’t realize he is the boss of the said company…

Why was he such a creep during the first meeting?! Emery please believe him when he says that he isn’t a creep! He is just a man who goes after what he wants in life! Don’t view him as a bad person without knowing him yet.

As Hol was worrying about his lover's impression of him, Julissa was kicked out of Rafael's house with a dark look on their face. They look back at the house they used to live in for many months and could only bite at their lips in frustration.

‘ _ Why now?! I was living the best life and now he grew bored of me?! I thought he was falling in love with me but he just threw me out like I was nobody! Sure we didn’t sleep together and barely went on dates but he belongs to me! _ ’ Julissa was fuming as he stomped away from Rafael's home still glaring ahead of him.

This wasn’t the last Rafael saw of him and he will prove that this relationship isn’t over at all. They are for each other and no one else can have them, only he can! So what if his singing doesn't help anymore? There are other ways to help them…

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't write this. Not because I didn't want to but because of some... family issue where I saw a family member I didn't want to and it made my emotions get out of control. Advice for people who don't like a family member, it normal and you shouldn't feel guilty. It is for a reason and you keep to that reason. Now I do hope this chapter was enjoyable and that you are safe physically and mentally, you are the first person you must take care of after all. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	31. Chapter Thirty - The Number One Singer - Task World Three (3)

Hol was at Rafael's company and inside of their company waiting for his lover to show up. He was moving back and forth in the spinny chair as he waited nervously. He had so much energy growing in him as he kept looking at the door to his office. 

The office he was in was filled with the usual things you would see in an office but off to his right side was a bookcase filled with many different music cases. They were arranged by how effective it was with dealing with Rafael's random painful headaches episodes. Hol currently had one playing due to a headache that was slowly building up to be painful. 

Another thing in the office was many different pictures of different singers with voices that can calm Rafael's headaches. Hol was worried that Emery would think that he only had them up in this office because they were all attractive. He wanted to take them down but it would be weird if Emery walked in and saw him doing that.

Hol also had a coffee machine in his office and a small refrigerator that had snacks in it. He also had a small desk that was also filled with snacks. Rafael's office was a rather chill place to be in but it wasn’t helping him calm down his racing heart.

Hol was brought out of his anxious thoughts by a ringing sound coming from his office phone. He answers it and Rafael's secretary tells him that Emery was here with their manager. Calming down his racing heart he told the secretary to let their manager wait outside and only for Emery to come inside of the office. 

Hol sat up straighter in his seat and adjusted his clothing. He was wearing a mandarin-collar suit that was unbuttoned a few which showed off a bit of his toned chest. The suit was dark red with a bit of gray included in some areas.

His hair was messy but intentional which gave him a lazy sexy look. He was wearing red stacked heel boots that were rather eye-catching. He really hopes that he will make Emery's heart skip a beat at least or else he will cry. He has to be extra charming!

He heard a knock on his office door and told them to come in. His heartbeat increased when he saw it was Emery. They were wearing a loose top that had a music note pattern on it. They were also wearing knee-length jeans that showed off their nice-looking legs. They were also wearing sandals showing off their painted nails that also had music notes on them.

“Hey, my singing angel. I found you~” Hol gave a blank expression Emery a wink along with a flirty smirk. He quickly stopped smirking when he saw that Emery was looking to leave the office right away. He quickly got up from his seat and stopped Emery from closing the door.

“Okay, okay~ Let stop and try this over again. It is nice to meet you. I am Rafael Doyle and I am the boss of this company. May I have your name?” Hol tried to give Emery an inviting smile but from the look on their face, he knew that he was still not trusted by Emery.

“...The name is Emery Sterling, not your angel.” Emery frowned at the man he kicked in the dick yesterday and felt nervous learning that they were the boss of a big company. But he would have done it again since they were being such a creep yesterday grabbing at him and telling him to sing for them.

Emery was having a hard time trying to stay mad at this weird man when he saw how attractive they look today. He wanted to be indifferent toward them but his heart wouldn’t listen to him. It kept on wanting to tackle this man and kiss them until his lips were sore. Emery just narrowed his eyes at the man even more as these thoughts appear in his head.

“There's no need for you to give me such a dark look. Please come in and have a seat. I really do want to talk to you about becoming a part of my company.” Hol was smiling on the outside but was crying and curled up in a ball on the inside. His love really doesn’t have a good impression of him at all! He really should have thought about their first meeting more but he couldn’t control it when he got in this body!

Hol moved out of the way of Emery as they went further into his office and closed the door behind them. He went back to sit in front of his desk and looked at the frowning Emery. He went to take out the contract he wanted Emery to sign so they could join his company. 

“This is the contract, you can read it and ask me any question you want. I don’t want you to get into anything you aren’t comfortable with.” Hol pushed the contract even more towards them and gave them a big smile as they picked it up.

Emery looked through the contract and didn’t have that much issue with it until he saw something weird. He read it over a few times as he tried to understand what he was looking at. He looked up at the smiling Rafael with a suspicious glare. 

“Why is one of the requirements for me to sing for you once a day? I am not going to do anything that will involve giving up my body to you.” Emery didn’t like not knowing why this man wanted to hear him sing so badly. He didn’t know if it was for a sexual reason or something else.

“Wait, I know this looked weird but it for a good reason. So you see I got this weird medical condition where hearing specific people singing can help get rid of painful headaches that appear out of nowhere.” Hol had his hands held up in front of him and tried to calm down a pissed-off looking Emery.

“ _ Ah, _ do you think I am a fucking dumbass? You want me to believe that you actually have this shit that causes you to get random painful headaches that only go away by hearing someone sing? How many people actually fall for that!” Emery slap the contract onto Rafael's desk and stood up angrily. He couldn’t actually believe that this creep wanted him to believe that. He went to leave but was stopped by Rafael grabbing his arm.

“Okay, okay. Now I know when we first met I was being a creep but it was because I was having an episode where I had a really painful headache occurring. When I heard your voice it went away and I just knew that I needed to keep hearing your voice. I even have some papers that are from doctors showing that this is real.” Hol reached into the desk once again and put more papers down to show off to Emery.

Emery took his arm back from Rafael's grip and looked down at the paper that Rafael took out. He saw that what Rafael was telling him was actually legit. He didn’t want to believe it but it seems like this guy had a weird condition that causes them rather painful headaches that only goes away with specific people singing.

“Oh… I am sorry for saying rude stuff to you… I was worried that you were trying to do something weird to me but I guess I was wrong. And I guess… I am sorry for kicking you in the dick yesterday as well.” Emery awkwardly looked away from Rafael as he rubbed his arm. He really got emotional way too quickly but he often heard rumors of what happened to some idol in some companies and he didn’t want that to happen to him. 

But he really should have been calmer about it since there are people who do have weird conditions that can’t be explained. Emery looked up at Rafael and felt his heart get weird as he saw an understanding smile on their face.

“No, it's fine. I was being rather weird after all. But I really do want you to join my company. I want more people to hear that beautiful voice of yours. The voice that can get rid of my headaches like that.” Hol wanted to touch Emery's face but he held back. They weren’t that close and he can’t do anything that would make Emery uncomfortable. It is so hard seeing his lover but not being able to do anything to them.

“...Fine. This contract is rather good but I already have a manager so why is the company giving me another one?” Emery was confused that Rafael would give him another manager. He knew that Rafael must have gotten information on him but they still gave him another manager.

“I just want to make sure that you get the best job offer for you. I have the best managers working for my company and manage to help so many of the idols working for my company become really popular.” Hol said all of this with a smile on his face but he was trying not to frown at Emery mentioning that manager of theirs. He couldn’t let that manager get a say in what Emery could and couldn’t do. She would only give them jobs that would mess up their reputation.

“I guess that's fine… Our relationship had become a bit awkward lately…” Emery tried not to flinch as he remembered her getting drunk and trying to steal a kiss from him. It became really tense when he rejected her and she didn’t really speak to him a lot after that, only for different job offers.

“I am happy we could come to an understanding. I do hope that we will get along well. I promise you that I will make you the best singer that this world has seen. I don’t want anyone to forget that beautiful voice of yours.” Hol could help but throw a wink Emery way and tried not to smile like an idiot when their face grew a bit red.

“...Don’t make promises that you won’t be able to keep, weirdo,” Emery mumbled that out as he went to sign the contract that was in front of him. His heart was beating so fast from Rafael's sweet words but he was forcing himself not to swoon at how charming they were.

After signing the contract, Emery left the office with a quick farewell and walked back to where his soon to be former manager is waiting for him. As he was walking he went and took out his phone as he went to search Rafael. When he looked up at Rafael what he saw made him stop and bit the inside of his cheek hard until he tasted metal.

“ _ Ah, You piece of shit… Look at all these new articles about your exes… How many of them have you drawn in because of their singing voices… Fucking horndog! _ ” Emery was holding his phone tightly as he saw different articles on Rafael and their exes who were all singers. He couldn’t believe his heart skipped a beat for a flirt like them!

Letting out a heavy sigh, Emery walked back to where his soon to be former manager was waiting for him with heavy footsteps. He couldn’t understand this dark feeling that was in his heart currently but he knew that it had to do with Rafael and their ex-lovers.

As Emery was cursing at Hol in their head, Hol was in his office with a silly smile on his face as he thought about being with his lover. He can’t wait to make them fall for him once again and be able to kiss them again. He really had to work hard to make sure that Emery fell in love with him. And to make sure that they don’t think he is someone who will quickly change lovers.

Starie was silently looking at their host with a pitiful look on their face. They didn’t know how to tell their host that his lover thinks he is a scumbag who likes to switch lovers. All they could do was pray that the host will be able to show his lover that he is actually a good person. Host, fight on!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was enjoyable and that you are safe physically and mentally. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	32. Chapter Thirty-One - The Number One Singer - Task World Three (4)

Hol was excited after a week had passed and he had Emery working for his company. He made sure everything was going well for Emery to transfer to his company. He made sure that their manager was someone who wouldn’t be easily swayed by any outside sources that wanted to mess with their rise to stardom. 

But the week was rather annoying as well when Rafael's ex kept on trying to call him, text him, and email him. He had to block them everywhere and made sure to tell his company not to allow them to even get close to him. Hol really has to get started with his plan to make this ex-lover experience a fate worse than Rafael.

Hol was sitting on the couch in the dress-up room for Emery. He was moving in his seat with nervous excitement. He kept looking at the door, waiting for Emery to come through it and show off their beautiful charm. 

Hol messed around with the undercut part of his hair as he made sure he looked nice. He spent a long time getting ready to meet with Emery again, he didn’t go to sleep until it was two a.m. because he wanted his outfit to be perfect. But he felt like he did good with picking out his clothes for today.

Hol had on a strapless shirt with a short jacket covering him up. He had on denim pants that were cut off before they reached his ankles. He finally decided to wear lace-up leather boots. He also made sure to put on some cologne to make sure he really smelled good to Emery.

After what felt like ages to him the door to the dressing room finally opened and in waited Emery. Hol sat up straight and looked at Emery with excited eyes but tried to get a more relaxed expression when he saw that Emery's new manager was with them.

Hol tried not to get a nosebleed when he saw what Emery was wearing. Seeing as Emery's first singing gig that Hol company gave them was to sing dressed like an angel in a tv show that was currently rising in popularity so they had to be dressed like they were some type of angel.

Emery was wearing a white blouse with rounded sleeves and a medium length frilled skirt. They had on a pair of slipper shoes that had some feathers on them. There were bracers on their arms that had a flower pattern on them. They were wearing a collar necklace with a blue color gem in the middle of it. To finish it off was a simple circlet that had a teardrop gem in the middle of their forehead.

“Wow… This must be heaven for me to see a real-life angel…” Hol was having a hard time keeping his cool as he looked at how attractive his lover was. He almost felt jealous that Emery was going to be seen by people who weren’t just him.

“Keep it in your pants or else I will cut your dick off, you flirt.” Even though Emery was speaking harshly to Rafael he couldn’t control his heart which started to beat fast at the compliments he just received. Emery could only shoot a dirty look at Rafael before going to sit at the makeup table and wait for the people to come in to fix up his look.

“Sorry, sorry~ I just can’t control myself when I see such good clothing on you. I should take you out for dinner… Maybe tonight?” Hol was nervous as he kept on giving a charming smile toward an unimpressed Emery. If he was being honest he never flirted with anyone in his old life. Hol got too nervous when he thought about flirting with someone.

“I am pretty sure you can ask someone else, seeing how many exes you got. Don’t play games with me or else I will get pissed.” Emery almost accepted Rafael's invitation but end up remembering all the people they used to date which end up pissing him off once more.

“What? I am totally single and they wouldn’t care if I went to dinner with someone new. I mean I don’t date multiple people at the same time! I wouldn’t like that if someone did that to me. I mean it is not like I just date people at the drop of the hat. I mean sure it seems like it but I really don’t!” Hol was rambling as he was being stared down by Emery through the mirror they were facing. He didn’t know what to say to his lover to convince them that he was totally being honest with his feelings. This body he is in really fucked up his lover's view of him!

“I don’t care what you do during your spare time. If you like to sleep around then it's fine since you're an adult with free will.” Even as he said that Emery wanted to punch through a wall. He wasn’t fine with that but he wasn’t trying to end up like one of the many people Rafael used to date.

“I don’t slee𑁋!” Hol went to defend himself but then felt a sharp pain go through his head. He grabbed at his head as he let out a painful groan. His eyesight got dark for a second and when it came back he was on the ground with the pain in his head increasing. He realized that his head was in Emery's lap and that Emery's manager wasn’t in the room with them anymore.

Hol couldn’t ask anything as he just let out another groan. He really hates that this body got this problem. He was going to call out for Starie in his head but stop when he heard Emery start to sing softly. The pain in his head slowly went away as he listened to Emery sing to him. He let out a pleased sigh when he felt fingers going through his hair.

When Emery stopped singing, Hol's headache was gone and he wasn’t in pain anymore. Even though Emery stopped singing they didn’t stop putting their fingers through his hair. Hol looked up at Emery with a lovesick look. His lover really does care about him even if they don’t remember him.

Hol grabs the hand that wasn't going through his hair currently and brought it up close to him. While looking at Emery who was looking back at him, Hol kissed all of Emery's fingers gently. Emery looked at him with a gentle look and went to lower their head. When they were about to kiss the door to the dressing room open.

Emery stood up quickly which caused Hol to fall flat onto the ground. He let out a pained groan as he sat up. He looked at Emery with a frown but they didn’t see it since they were facing away from him and their manager.

Hol noticed that the manager was holding some type of drink and pills in their hands and realized that Emery probably asked their manager to get him some medicine for his sudden headache. This made Hol's heartbeat increase as he looked at the back of Emery with a silly grin on his face.

“Take the drink and pills from Tammi. I am going back out to continue what I came here for. Bye.” Emery quickly said that as he walked past his manager, trying to hide his red face. His heartbeat was beating so loud that he couldn’t even hear his own thoughts clearly. He seriously can’t believe he almost kissed Rafael!

It wasn’t his fault! Rafael shouldn’t have kissed his fingers like that and expect him not to react in some way. Their lips were so soft on his fingers and he can’t help but imagine what it would be like on his body… 

Emery slapped both of his cheeks as he tried to get rid of the picture of Rafael naked, sweaty, and above him with a lustful gaze. He seriously can’t get a boner during this gig! This is all Rafael fault with their stupid handsome face and stupid looking eyes! He seriously can’t fall in love with that stupid flirt…

He probably just want to fuck them because he wasn’t with anyone for a long time since he started singing. Emery just needs to have a one night stand with Rafael and get rid of these feelings of his. It shouldn’t be so hard since Rafael is basically flirting with him. 

Feeling more sure about himself, Emery walks back to the set with a skip in his step as he thought about having sex with Rafael. He didn’t stop to think for a second that he could have just had sex with a random stranger and not Rafael…

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am on my winter break so that mean I have enough time to write. Also, I am supposed to be quarantining since I was around someone who tested positive for covid which is my mom. Now learning my mom was positive made me depressed for a while but after learning more about and taking a nap I realize it will work out. So now I am focusing on writing shit. Well, I hope this chapter was enjoyable and that you are safe physically and mentally. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two - The Number One Singer - Task World Three (5)

Hol decided to stay with Emery throughout the day. He didn’t want to be in a place where he couldn’t see his darling singing with that beautiful voice. His lover keeps getting more and more attractive in his eyes. He wanted to kiss them so badly but he knew he had to go slow with his lover, to prove he is serious.

When Emery was finally done with their gig it was dark out. They had sent their manager home and they were alone with Hol. Seeing the chance he decided he should invite them over to eat dinner at his home.

“Emery, darling, we should totally have dinner at my place. I have been told my cooking is to die for.” Hol gave a charming smile to Emery who was looking at him with an unreadable expression. Hol was nervous but tried not to show it on the outside.

“Fine, you better not be lying about your cooking.” Emery gave the okay to join Rafael in eating at their place. He could finally go through with this plan when he goes to Rafael's place. He then turned to head toward the dressing room to change out of the clothes he was wearing. It was a quick change since he was just wearing a t-shirt with a music note design on it and shorts that had fashion paint dribble on them with sandals. 

Hol led Emery to his car that he drove in and opened the door for them. He didn’t say anything when Emery just got into the car after giving a side look to him. Hol then got into the car and started to drive them to his place. He was thinking of what he should cook to impress them, he really wanted to make them think better of him.

When he got to his place, Hol got out of the car first and opened up the door for them. He led them into the house and made them sit in the living room as he headed to the kitchen to get started with the food. He decided he would make fried rice with fried shrimp. He hopes that they wouldn’t mind if they were fried…

Hol was in the kitchen for a couple of hours and he could hear that Emery was watching TV in the living room. When he was finally done cooking he went and set the table with plates and cups. He put the food on the plates and poured wine into the cups. After he was sure everything was fine he went to get Emery.

“The food is done. I am sure you will like it since I made it with love~” Hol gave a quick wink to Emery but ended up deflating when they just walked past him and headed to the table. Hol really felt that this body really wasn’t doing anything for his precious lover.

Hol pulls out Emery's seat for them before pushing them back in then he headed to his seat. He didn’t eat right away and looked at Emery as they took a bit of his food. He felt pleased when they let out a happy hum as they ate his food. They ate in a happy silence that made it seem like they were a married couple. 

After a while, the food was gone and they were just drinking wine. Hol had only drunk two cups of wine but Emery drank a bit too much and it showed on their face. Hol decided to put away the wine and get some water for them.

“How about you drink some water now, I don’t want you getting a hangover and throwing up,” Hol spoke in a gentle voice as he handed a glass of water to Emery. Emery looked up with unfocused eyes, not really looking at the water that was given to them.

Before Hol could react to what was happening, Emery grab him by the front of his clothes and kissed him roughly. He tried to separate from them and talk to them but the moment he opens his mouth their tongue went into his mouth. Hol ended up falling to the ground when Emery put all of their weight onto him.

“O-Okay… T-This is a bad idea! You are drunk and you will totally hate me if I do anything to you right now!” Hol finally managed to break away from Emery's kiss but they just went to kissing his neck. He tried not to react but let out a soft moan when they bit into his neck.

Hol couldn’t let this continue so he decided to lift Emery and get up from the ground. He still had them in his hold as he went upstairs. He tried not to say anything when he felt them rubbing into his growing boner.

He went into one of his guest bedrooms and put Emery on the bed. They grab at him which causes Hol to fall on top of them. Seeing that he had to trick them, Hol decided to make it seem like he was going along with what they wanted.

Hol then kissed back and bit at Emery's lips but made sure not to draw blood. He could hear Emery moan into the kiss and felt them grab at his ass. That hand then pushed him into his groin so that he could feel how hard they currently were.

Hol then tugged at Emery's shirt and when they finally gave him a chance to break away from them, Hol quickly got from above them and exited the room. Hol closed the door behind him and tried to get his heartbeat under control.

“T-There is a bathroom in the room s-so make sure to use it! Okay, goodnight!” After saying that Hol went to his room and shut the door. He ran his hand through his hair and tried not to groan at the tight feeling coming from his pants. Since he was going to take a shower soon, Hol decided to just take care of his situation right now.

As Hol was doing that, Emery was laying flat on the bed with more focused eyes. He could hear Rafael moans and grunts as they mess around with their dick. Emery turned to his side with a frown on his face.

He was sure that Rafael would go away and sleep with him if he acted drunk but they just had to be a good guy and not jump him. Emery ignored how his heart grew warm at that and focused on the sounds Rafael was making. He still very much had a boner so he had to take care of it himself, unfortunately.

Emery didn’t allow himself to focus on the fact he was using Rafael's voice to get off. He also didn’t try to focus on the fact he kept on picturing them above him with a heated look. He also wasn’t thinking how nice their ass felt in his hand. 

He also wasn’t calling out their name as he was getting closer to being done. He probably was still a little drunk and that's why his thoughts were this weird. It wasn’t because he wanted all those things to happen to him...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to mention this but I watched "When Marnie Was There" and I really liked it. I got teary-eyed through-out the whole movie. It kind of embarrassing I managed to get some of the stuff the protagonist went through in the movie (but not like being a foster kid or parents dying or ghost grandma). It was a really nice movie with a really nice ending song that made me cried. Totally should check out "Fine On The Outside". Well, I hope this chapter was enjoyable and that you are safe physically and mentally. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three - The Number One Singer - Task World Three (6)

Hol woke up in his bed feeling annoyed, he could hear a noise coming from downstairs. It also didn’t help that his phone was ringing as well. He got out of his bed with a groan and didn’t bother to put on a shirt as he headed downstairs. 

When he reached downstairs he could hear knocking and the ringing of his doorbell. He opened the door and glared at the person who woke him up from his sleep so rudely. His glare increased when he saw it was Rafael's ex standing outside the door so early in the morning.

“What are you doing here. No, what are you doing here so early in the morning?” Hol did not want to deal with this person right away after he just woke up, his brain still needed to get everything up and running. He pretends he didn’t feel Rafael's ex checking out his shirtless body and continues to give them an irritated glare.

“Well… I just wanted to see if we could talk. I still don’t understand why you kick me out so quickly. I mean I thought you liked me. You would always tell me how much my singing voice calms you.” Julissa looked at Rafael with half-lidded eyes as he moved closer to them. All he had to do was to convince them to let him in so he could slip the thing he brought into their drink…

‘ _ Host, the person in front of you is holding a drug on their body. The host needs to be extra careful since this system can see the drug on their body is something that causes a person to get addicted right away!’ _ Hol heard Starie speak into his mind and that really didn’t help his feelings surrounding this person. They were seriously going to drug him just so they wouldn’t break up? This person really wasn’t raised right.

“You need to leave before I call my bodyguards to make you leave. So, do you want to leave here walking or leave over the shoulder of my bodyguard? Pick one.” Hol spoke coldly to Rafael's ex and didn’t even care when they started to tear up. He knew that they were fake tears trying to make him feel guilty.

“B-But I thought you love me? Don’t you remember all the good times we had together? Can’t you at least let me in for a drink and a proper talk? I just want to know where I went wrong.” Julissa didn’t want to leave without even stepping a foot in the house that used to be his home just a few days ago. He went to take a step inside but was stopped by Rafael's cold stare. He really couldn’t understand this change in them.

“I never said I love you. I did say I enjoy hearing you sing but never love. And I do remember all the ‘ _ good’  _ times we had together. Using my name to get access to parties only people high up in the social circle could get into. Getting discounts on clothes, music equipment, bathing items, electronics, and jewelry. I never said anything before since we were dating but you were just using me as a money bag. You didn’t even have the guts to do it in front of me so you know what you were doing wasn’t right at all. Tell me, do you love me for real or is it my money you can’t give up?” Hol saw Rafael's memories and noticed countless times where this ex of his kept using the fact he was important to have things go their way. Rafael noticed this but didn’t do anything since it wasn’t anything too bad but it was still shitty being used by someone who claims to love and care for you.

“I-It was my friends who told me to do that! I never wanted to use your name and money behind your back! I seriously care more about you than your money!” Julissa felt nervous at what Rafael just said, he didn’t think they knew about those things. He made sure to be extra secretive about it but they still manage to find out about it. 

“Yeah, your friends made you do it. I totally believe you. Now leave.” Hol went to close the door but Rafael's ex quickly stopped him from closing the door fully. Hol was getting pissed off at the fact they wouldn’t give up and the fact he was woken up so early. Before he could say something else he felt arms circle around his waist and a head rest on his shoulder.

“Rafael~ Why did you leave me in the bed all by myself? I missed you so much. My waist is in so much pain, you know? I wish you would have been a bit more gentle last night. You are so intense.” Emery spoke softly in Rafael's ears but made sure his words were loud enough for the person in front of him to hear them word for word. He let a smirk appear on his face when he saw different emotions appear on the stranger's face in just a few seconds.

“...Rafael who is this man and why is he in your house?” Julissa felt a rage growing in him as he looked at the man who was holding Rafael. He didn’t even get that much contact with them, just holding hands and touching his hair sometimes. They didn’t even sleep together, which is something that pisses him off so badly.

“Who am I? I am obviously his new singing angel. He really enjoys hearing my voice, especially in bed. He told me that it was so sexy that he could just get off to my moans of pleasure. He is such a pervert but he is mine.” Emery's hand slowly inch down closer to Rafael's crotch and stopped when he felt the stranger in front of him burning a hole into his hand.

“I see… I will be leaving then. Bye.” Julissa gave a cold good-bye before quickly turning away to leave. He felt jealousy burning inside of him when he thought of that man in bed with Rafael. They weren’t done with each other so this could be considered cheating. It was cheating and it was all the slut fault for stealing away his man! 

Hol closed the door and he could feel that Emery separated from his body but they made sure to squeeze at his crotch quickly. He forced himself not to get hard as he looked at Emery who had a bored expression on their face now after Rafael's ex left.

“U-Um… Do you want medicine and breakfast?” Hol didn’t know if he should bring up what Emery did since he didn’t want to get a cold reason why they did that in the first place.

“I don’t need any medicine but breakfast would be nice. Make me an omelet and you better make sure it is cheesy, I enjoy them like that.” Emery went to the living room and sat on the couch as he turned on the TV. He was just wearing a huge T-shirt that belonged to Rafael and a boxer that also belonged to them. He could feel them staring at their exposed shoulder and he decided to tease them by letting the shirt slip even lower.

He had a smile on his face as he heard footsteps run to the kitchen. He felt so pleased to know the effect he had on this man. He wanted to keep doing this and making them only focus on him. He wanted them to forget about all the people they used to date and think only about him.

He wanted them to fall in love with him. He didn’t know if Rafael was being honest about their pursuit of him but he isn’t going to allow them to look at anyone else now. He was someone who didn’t like to share things that belonged only to him and Rafael only belongs to him now.

But he won’t say anything first, he wants Rafael to give in to their emotions. It isn’t because he wants to punish them after getting jealous of their ex showing up at their house begging them to take them back. Nothing like that.

Hol sneezed as he went to crack an egg that he was holding in his hand and he wondered to himself if he was feeling cold because he didn’t have a shirt on. Well, that was something for later since now he had to figure out a way to deal with that ex since they already got some drugs that he rather not deal with at all.

After thinking for a while he came up with a plan. Since they wanted to live a life of wild money spending then Hol will give them the chance to experience it. What happens next to them isn’t his fault at all. 

Hol smiles to himself as he finishes the omelet by drawing a heart with ketchup on it. He was in a really good mood right now but he did still have a half-hard dick that he needs to get rid of with a cold shower…

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am done with this chapter and currently, I am working on a one-shot for an event thingy for BL stories surrounding first love. I still need to come up with the one-shot but I do have the idea for my characters so that okay... probably. It a thing that will be on scribble hub so that what I will be doing in my spare time. Well, I hope this chapter was enjoyable and that you are safe physically and mentally. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four - The Number One Singer - Task World Three (7)

“Why are all the jobs assigned to me involving me dressing up as an angel or as some supernatural being.” Emery was relaxing in Rafael's living room on their couch as his feet were being massaged by them. It was just after breakfast and Rafael offered to massage his feet for him. He didn’t understand why but he didn’t mind getting pampered like this by such an attractive man…

“It is obviously the best role for you since you are my singing angel. Your voice makes it feels like I am in heaven so I am reluctantly allowing other people to see this as well. Even though I want to be the only one able to hear you sing I know it won’t be fair to you if I cut you off from the world.” Hol was having fun massaging Emery's feet and he likes it when they would shiver but quickly hid it by kicking him in the side, his lover is just the cutest.

“You wouldn’t even be able to keep me locked up for long. I do like making people work for it.” Emery took one of his feet from Rafael's hands and brought it up to their jaw. He could see them swallow deeply at this and he couldn’t help but smirk at that. 

“I wonder if that ex of yours was treated like this as well. Tell me, the moment you find someone else who can get rid of those headaches of yours will I be thrown out on the street with only the clothes on my body.” Emery took his other foot from Rafael's hands and trapped them between his arms. He was towering over Rafael but made sure to sit down on their crotch. He smirked at them when their expression got tense immediately. 

“I-I won’t find someone else when I have a voice like yours by my side! And the situation with my ex isn’t like my other exes. I always make sure to gift them whatever they want before we go our different ways. I never just throw them out without giving them a good reason. They all accepted the fact I wanted to break up but he doesn’t want to accept it. I know it only because he loves the rich life he was living.” Hol was having a hard time focusing on what he was saying with how Emery's butt kept rubbing on his crotch. Their teasing expression wasn’t helping either, he was forcing himself not to push them on the couch. 

“Well… Since you love my voice so much don’t you think I will allow you to listen to another singing voice. You came after me first so it's your fault I want to keep you to myself now. Now make sure to work hard so I won’t even think about leaving you behind.” Emery leans in closer to Rafael and whispers that in their ear. He went a bit further by biting their ear a little bit before backing off with an innocent smile on their face.

“Now call someone to get me some clothes since none of your clothing will fix me correctly unless you want everyone else to see me in clothing that is huge on my body.” Emery taps Rafael's face lightly before getting off them. He turns on the TV and didn’t bother to look at Rafael who was dazed at the moment.

Hol got up from the couch in a confused manner as he headed upstairs to make a call to one of his bodyguards in getting clothes for Emery. He really can’t handle his lover's directness, no matter how many times it used to happen to him before. 

Hol was brought out of this daze when he saw that his phone was blinking, telling him that he had a notification. Turning on his phone he saw it was the person he hired before to keep an eye on Emery's ‘ _ friend _ ’ and to tell him if they did anything that seems suspicious. 

What Hol read in the text message made him frown. He really couldn’t believe that they actually hired someone to pretend that Emery was blackmailing them. They even secretly hired paparazzi and told them a big new story would be in a couple of days. Hol wanted to break his phone but he stopped himself by taking a deep breath.

Since Emery's ' _ friend _ ’ wanted to play like that then he would play along. He won’t allow anyone to bully his lover, only he was allowed to do that in bed. Hol sent a message to the person he hired and told them to keep getting more information about Emery's ' _ friend _ ”. 

After he was done with that, Hol remembered to contact his bodyguard and made them get some clothing for Emery. He wanted to tell them to get a cute white dress but he could picture how mad Emery would be so he held back, for now.

Looking at the time on his phone he saw that there was still a lot of time before they had to head to work and the bodyguard to send clothes for Emery. So Hol headed downstairs with a smile on his face as he thought about relaxing with his longer a bit longer before they had to deal with the outside world that always wants to mess with them.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am done with this chapter and I can't get a song out of my head. It is my fault since I kept listening to that song on repeat. It not my fault it so good~ Anyway I thought about what Hol body would be like in the next world and I came up with something so good that I can't wait to show it off. But for now, I am focused on this world, completely. Well, I hope this chapter was enjoyable and that you are safe physically and mentally. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five - The Number One Singer - Task World Three (8)

Over the few days, Hol was romancing Emery seriously and getting closer to them. Emery is really different from the last world, seeing as they love to tease him more than usual. It's like they are playing around with him and it just makes Hol fall deeper in love.

The days together with Emery were so peaceful but it wasn’t quiet seeing as the ex of the body he was in kept trying to meet up with him and showing up at his company. He made sure not to allow them to appear in front of Emery or else they would get jealous… But seeing a jealous Emery would be so cute…

Also, Emery's 'friend’ and manager kept trying to get in contact with them but Hol kept blocking them from doing that. Emery doesn’t even realize that they are looking for them and Hol wants to keep it that way. Emery is slowly getting really popular with many people and Hol doesn’t want anyone to get in the way of their dream.

It is finally the day where the plan of Emery's 'friend’ will happen. From what he was told the friend is somewhere in the building of the place where Emery is going to sing. This is the first time they are going to be on live TV and showing off to all their fans. He can’t allow anything to go wrong.

“Why are you frowning? You will get wrinkles but… You will probably look sexy with that as well. Giving you an older and mature look.” Hol was brought out of his thoughts by a voice he is used to hearing appearing next to his ear. He tried not to get a reaction when Emery bites at his ear and then blew at it.

“Sorry, sorry! It's just some work stressing me out. I will try not to frown during your big moment today. I am so nervous as well, what if someone ends up falling in love with you as well? I would have more rivals for your heart…” Hol's mood got dark when he thought about someone trying to get closer to his precious lover and wanted to keep them hidden away from everyone else but he knew that Emery wouldn’t like that at all.

“Seriously? Don’t worry about that at all. It is really hard to catch my attention and once my attention is caught it is hard to get rid of it, you know?” Emery's hand went down Rafael's firm chest and made sure to squeeze them before taking his hand off their body. He walked from behind then and headed over to his make up station.

Emery was wearing a short white wrap dress with see-through leggings that had feather patterns on them. His curly hair had a few flower hair clips in them which gave him an innocent like appearance. He had a bit of makeup on his face as well and he was adding a bit more to his lips. He could see that Rafael was looking at him with dark eyes and he tried not to tease him too much.

“...I am kind of regretting making you wear that. You are supposed to be my angel, not everyone's angel.” Hol was cursing at himself for telling his people to make Emery wear this type of clothing for their appearance, they just looked so perfect and he was worried about everyone checking them out.

“Don’t worry, only you can hear my voice in the bedroom. When are you going to listen to my voice in the bedroom, anyway? I can tell you my voice in the bedroom is even better than my singing voice.” Emery gave a teasing smirk to Rafael and it only grew when he saw that Rafael's legs were squeezing together and they weren’t making eye contact with him in the mirror anymore.

“Seriously stop… I don’t want to push you down before your appearance. I am taking this slow so that you can see I am serious about you. I should leave before I start biting at your neck.” Hol quickly got up from the seat he was sitting on and left Emery's dressing room. After he left the room the fluster expression on his face went away and he gave a serious nod to the bodyguards outside of Emery's room.

Hol fixed the suit he was wearing and started to walk around, waiting for the appearance of Emery's 'friend’. He finally ‘ran’ into them when walking around a corner and getting bump into pretty hard. He managed not to fall but the other party fell right to the ground.

The person he knocked to the ground had fair looking skin and short wavy blonde hair. They looked up at him with watery light green eyes and he could see some freckles as well. They were also wearing white type clothing that seemed like a copy of Emery but changed in some places. For some reason Hol felt like something was trying to mess with his head the longer he looked at this male on the ground.

“ **Host! This person has a system as well but it only controls people's affections for him. He is currently trying to make you fall in love with you and grow to hate Emery but don’t worry I will block his system right away!** ” The weird feeling in his head went away and his thoughts were clear again. His eyes grew dark when he heard the words of Starie, it seemed like Emery's 'friend’ is really someone troublesome.

“Oh no! I am so sorry for bumping into you… I was in such a hurry that I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. I hope you can forgive me.” Nila was looking up at Rafael with watery eyes and he was using his system to change Rafael  **-100** affection towards him to  **100** but the system kept repeating errors in his head. He tried not to let his irritation on his face show as he pushed himself off the ground and stood in front of Rafael.

“Is that so… If that is all I have to go somewhere.” Hol didn’t bother with him and started to walk away but he was doing this so that this person could get their act along and tried to give him false information on Emery.

“U-Um, wait a moment, please! Are you the boss of the company that Emery is working at now? T-There something I have to show you that could affect you and your company reputation!” Nila quickly got in front of Rafael again and looked at them with earnest eyes but the cold look in Rafael's eyes didn’t decrease at all. He couldn’t understand why the system of his was having such a hard time just changing this one man's affection for him! It worked so easy for other people after all and never caused any problems before…

“This better be quick since I am a busy man. If you are just wasting my time I will be very annoyed.” Hol pat himself on the back for acting so perfectly as the cold boss of a huge company, it was thanks to those books he was reading on the side and those really cheesy romance drama.

“I swear that your time won’t be wasted! I promise!” Nila threw a cute smile their way as he continued to try and change their affection for him. He really couldn’t understand why this man's affection for Emery was above nine thousand and he was still at  **-100** . He never met them in person so it must be Emery's fault!

Since Emery did something to this man to make them hate him this much then he won’t hold back in making Emery's image in this man get destroyed. Also… Nila looked at the really attractive man in front of him and got envious of Emery once more when he remembered how much this man likes them so much. It should be him and not that bitch! He can’t keep losing to Emery anymore, especially with this system of his!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Well... Who is back from the dead? I am! Sorry for being gone for so long but I have a good reason! So I got myself on some antidepressants and they made me a bit sleepy so I gave myself some time to get used to it. I am not that sleepy anymore but they do knock me out pretty easily. But I am back and will get back on my usual update schedule again! Well, I hope this chapter was enjoyable and that you are safe physically and mentally. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	37. Chapter Thirty-Six - The Number One Singer - Task World Three (9)

Hol felt really annoyed following after this ‘friend’ of Emery and pretending he couldn’t see the looks they were throwing his way. Even if he was blind he could feel how much this person wanted to sleep with him and it was annoying. 

Hol kept a good amount of distance away from them, whenever they ‘ _ tripped _ ’ over their feet he would speed up before their hand could touch his clothes. He was still getting reports from Starie about the system that was trying to change his affection. This person was almost as bad as Rafael's ex.

“Why are we hidden away in this corner? You better not be planning to start a false rumor between us or else…  **_you won’t even be able to show your face until you are old and wrinkly_ ** .” Hol looked coldly at the person in front of him as he was forced to be hidden away in a corner of a place he didn’t know.

“I-I wouldn’t think about doing that! I just wanted to show you see something so you won’t be deceived any longer! This is for your company, after all, Rafael…” Nila gave Rafael a timid look as he cursed at them in his head. He was getting so irritated at seeing their affection for him not changing at all.

Hol didn’t even bother to respond to them and waited for this drama to get started already. He was getting worried something may happen to his lover but kept calming himself down as he remembered that he had something planned for this situation.

Hol's eyes grew happy once he saw Emery walking into the view of the place he was hidden away in and couldn’t help but fall more for them as they looked like an angel in the clothes that they were wearing. He could feel the person next to him giving a jealous look in Emery's direction but he just ignores them as he kept looking at his perfect lover.

“E-Emery! This is all the money I have! I can’t give you any more money anymore so please stop increasing the payment every month, please! I have to take care of my sick wife and young children!” A random man quickly ran in front of Emery and dropped to their knees, causing them to stop walking and look at the strange man with confusion in their eyes. Hol could feel he was being looked at currently but he was too focused on watching the situation play out.

  
  


After the man said that a bunch of paparazzi appeared from somewhere and Hol noticed from the corner of his eyes that there was a cruel smile appearing on the person next to him. Hol was really impressed with how well they had this planned out. If he was someone else he would be fooled.

“Emery, I know I asked for a lot of money so I could pay some bills but it is too much for me to keep paying you back. It's hard to choose between paying rent, getting food, or paying my wife's hospital bill!” The man in front of Emery was crying now and the paparazzi that was surrounding them started to shout questions at Emery who looked completely shocked at what was happening.

Hol had to force himself to calm down and not rush in to protect them, it would get in the way of the thing he had planned. He would make it up to Emery by making them whatever they want and giving them a long massage.

“I didn’t want you to keep having such a two-faced person working for your company any longer, Rafael. I am so sorry you had to find out about something like this! Who would have thought even the paparazzi would show up and hear about something like this!” Nila was acting like he felt sorry for what Rafael just found out but he was laughing so happily on the inside once he realized that Emery's career will be destroyed. Nila looked to check Rafael's affection for Emery but he was shocked to see that Rafael's affection for him reached  **-500** and Emery's affection was completely unaffected!

“Hey, it's time for you to handle this situation.” Hol looked straight at Emery's friend’ as he called someone with his phone. His gaze was completely cold as he stared them down and sneer at them with a rage slowly building up in him.

“Excuse us, we are from the company that Emery works out and we are here to say that they do not know this man at all. He is a stranger and he doesn’t have a wife or children at all. There will be information about this man posted from our company account too. It would be nice if none of you guys post anything that happened today or else we will sue you guys and the place you worked for. We do not want false information about a person working for us spreading online.” One of the workers from Rafael company showed up with a bunch of bodyguards behind them. They motioned for one of the bodyguards to picked up the man on the ground who was no longer crying but looking completely shocked at what was happening.

“We are also turning this man over to the police for trying to slander our singer's reputation. We do take claims like this seriously. We won’t forgive or forget, we want a suitable punishment given out for this man. That is all, goodbye.” After giving a polite bow towards that paparazzi and giving a nod to a still stun Emery, the worker then walked away with the bodyguards and the man who was now struggling to escape from the hold they were in.

The paparazzi looked a bit puzzled as they watched this whole situation happen and some of them looked irritated that they couldn’t publish the story they had without worrying about getting a lawsuit. They slowly started to leave until it was only Hol and Emery's ‘friend’ left hidden away.

“I am just going to be blunt. If you keep trying to get in the way of Emery's rise to fame, I will crush you under my shoe. You won’t even realize what happened until it's too late. Don’t fucking mess with him or else I will show you how cruel I can be.” Hol gave an icy cold glare to them before walking away in the direction Emery walked in a daze, he needed to make sure they were doing okay after this random thing just happened out of nowhere.

Nila was left looking at the back of Rafael and he could feel his legs getting weak as he slowly fell to the ground. He… He was never looked at so coldly by anyone since this system appeared… But yet, Rafael gave him such a cold look and spoke so harshly to him.

Nila couldn’t understand the feeling that was appearing in his heart but he knew that he wanted Rafael to fall in love with him and then break their heart into pieces! He hated how they looked down at him like they were better than him! How the fuck is Emery better than him?! They don’t even have a system and yet they are loved by such a perfect looking man. 

Nila hated Emery so much, he always hated them… He wants to be the one everyone is crazy about! He wants Emery to reach a point in their life where nothing can save them! Rafael should be crazy about him and not that bitch! He hates them. He hates them. He hates them.  **He hates them. He hates them. He hates them. He hates them. He hates them.** **_HE. HATES. THEM!_ **

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello~ I got a chapter for you guys! I really hope you like it. Also, I have been reading a lot of yaoi novels that have Seme protagonists and I am loving it but it such a shame there are so few... But thanks to these novels I am able to come up with nice things for the next few worlds! Well, I hope this chapter was enjoyable and that you are safe physically and mentally. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	38. Chapter Thirty-Seven - The Number One Singer - Task World Three (10)

Hol wanted to talk to Emery right away but whenever he tried to something or someone would get in his way. When he thought he could finally talk to them he got completely ignored by them. Hol realized that they must be pissed about being left in the dark but he did it for a good reason!

...Okay, maybe making excuses isn’t a good idea but he doesn’t know what else he can do to make Emery forgive him for hiding what was going to happen to them today! He doesn’t want to be in the dog house with his lover….

Hol was looking at Emery when he was driving them back to his house and he just noticed that there was a frown on their face that seemed to increase whenever they made eye contact with him. If he didn’t have to focus on driving he would be full out crying at the moment.

When Hol parked the car at his home, Emery got out of the car first and didn’t bother to hide their bad mood from him. Hol quickly followed after Emery but didn’t get too close to them. He was like a dog with a tail between his legs. He followed Emery all the way to the room they were staying in and stood outside the door when it was shut in his face.

“Emery… I am sorry for not telling you this was going to happen today… I didn’t want you to worry about this. I should have talked to you about this before I even let this play out. Please don’t hate me for hiding something from you.” Hol had his hand flat against the closed door and his forehead was resting against the door as well. He didn’t want to leave the door at all, he wanted Emery to forgive him right away.

“Why didn’t you tell me something like that would happen today? I really was worried that you would misunderstand the situation but you knew about this. It was a shitty move made by you.” Emery took off the clothes he was wearing for his gig and was just wearing a bathrobe. His knees were up close to his chin and there was a pout on his face. He felt angry at Rafael's actions.

“I didn’t want to tell you that it was planned by your friend and upset you. But maybe I should have given you a heads up. I won’t ever do something like this ever again, I promise you.” Hol rubbed his forehead against the door and pretended he was rubbing his forehead against Emery's body. He really wanted to hug them…

“...I guess I can understand why you would keep this hidden from me.” Emery did notice Nila's gaze toward him was filled with unhidden envy. He didn’t really think it was a big deal but it seemed like it was getting really stronger the last time they were together. He doesn’t even understand why they were envious of him, they were a good singer as well. It kind of made him upset that his only friend wanted to hurt him like this.

“I can make sure that they will never get in your way of being the best singer in the world. No matter what nothing bad will ever happen to you. I won’t ever hide anything from you either. I will be an open book, I swear on my heart and love for you.” Hol felt like Emery was slowly forgiving him so he decided to keep on using sweet words so that they could see how sincere he was being.

“Really? How huge is your dick?” Emery was now standing in front of the closed door and there was a teasing smirk on his face but he made sure that his voice was natural. He wanted to mess around with Rafael a bit longer.

“...When it fully hardens it probably like six and a half.” Hol coughs a bit when he tells Emery this. The only reason why he knew this was because Rafael like this measured their dick when they got blacked out drunk which is a weird thing to just do.

When Hol told Emery this the door to their room opened right away and he was pulled into the room. Before he could fully understand what was happening, Hol was laying flat on the bed and Emery was pulling at his pants.

“W-Wait! What?! I mean… Huh?!” Hol wasn’t able to process what was happening but he could feel that his boxers were getting tighter. He didn’t understand why this was happening and he felt like he should probably stop this but Emery was giving him a look that made thinking clearly impossible.

“Hey… You probably won’t use my ass just yet but I do want to make you feel good, Rafael~ Just relax and give in to the nice feeling.” Emery was looking up at Rafael as he pulled down their boxers next. He could see that their pupils were dilated and that just made his dick twitch from under the bathrobe.

Emery focused on Rafael's dick and he found that it was pierced as well. He decided to lick at the piercing and he could feel Rafael twitch in his hands. He decided to stop messing around and put Rafael fully in his mouth and suck at their tip.

Emery messed around with their ball in his other hand and he could hear Rafael breathing getting faster. He made sure to mess around with the piercing on Rafael's dick since they really reacted well to that. As he was doing this he was squeezing his thighs together around his own hard dick and let out please moan around Rafael.

Emery decided to fully put Rafael deep down his throat and slowly take his mouth off them. Rafael really enjoyed that and he decided to repeat that a few more times. Emery wanted to tease them but he could feel that he was getting close so he sped up with his actions.

He could feel Rafael growing bigger in his mouth and when it felt like he was going to climax, Emery sucked hard on Rafael's tip and his mouth ended up filled with their seed. Emery notice that Rafael was looking at him with a heated gaze so he decided to swallow and open his empty mouth to them.

“Thanks for the make up gift Rafael~” Emery shot a teasing smile at Rafael and pretended that he wasn’t just sitting in his boxers that were filled with his seed currently. It felt uncomfortable but at least he finally got to do something to Rafael.

“...You really are too much for me to handle.” Hol was out of breath and he felt a strong urge to just have sex with Emery but he held himself back. He felt a bit tired after that blowjob from Emery but he didn’t want to fall asleep without taking a shower.

“Wanna take a shower together?” Hol asked a still kneeling Emery this and got up from the bed when he saw that they nodded. He kicked off his pants and boxers that were hanging around his ankles then took off his shirt before heading to the bathroom in Emery's room.

Hol decided to just take a hot bath with Emery and slowly relax in it with them. He was too lazy at the moment to stand up and clean himself off. He just wants to cuddle with his lover as he gets cleaned off.

‘ _ Hm… I wonder if I should get more lube and condoms for when we finally have sex together? Knowing my lover when it comes to sex they will want to do it so many times… My hips are going to kill me later but when it comes to love you have to make sacrifices.’ _ Hol was thinking deeply to himself as he sat in the bathtub as he held a humming Emery closed in his arms. He didn’t pay attention to the fact he could feel them messing around with his dick again.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is valentine's day and I want to eat my cake then pass out. I was in a mood so I decided to make it a bit spicy for you guys. For all my readers who are single, I hope this makes your day better since I am legit tired. I don't like this day at all due to many bad things that happen on this day so... I am surprised I wrote a chapter during this day. Well, I hope this chapter was enjoyable and that you are safe physically and mentally. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆  
> Also, I got a ko-fi so if you wanna show support you can but if you can't (I can understand being a jobless person at the moment... Hahaha, social anxiety is a bitch.) Anyway eat a bunch of chocolate and don't watch cheesy romantic movies which will only add to your sadness about being single once again during this holiday... Hahaha (I am slowly dying inside...)


	39. Chapter Thirty-Eight - The Number One Singer - Task World Three (11)

After that blow job from Emery, they were even more forward with their attraction towards him. Hol didn’t know how to feel whenever he goes into his room to see Emery wearing some type of clothing that just makes him feel things but they didn’t get to sex yet since he wanted to make sure they were loose enough.

Also knowing his lover he knew they would want to have sex for such a long time so it had to be during a day where they are completely free. But he is really happy that he is finally able to be affectionate with his lover again, he just loves being able to kiss them all the time.

But he was annoyed with the fact that Emery's ‘friend’ kept pretending to run into him and keep trying to change his affection for them. Hol didn’t want to bother with them but he couldn’t ignore how their eyes looked, they really didn’t look okay at all… He was worry that may try to do something to Emery.

Hol also was coming up with the plan he wanted to use against Rafael's ex so that he could complete one of his tasks. He was rather busy due to this so he could only see his lover in the morning since they were always asleep when he came home, most of the time.

One day he was late at his company looking through some paperwork concerning the idols working for him. He let out a yawn and rub at his eyes, feeling worn out from reading through so many papers.

Hol went and drank from the water that was on his desk but once he swallowed the water he realized it tasted weird. He looked at the water in the cup with a raised eyebrow but then he realized his vision was getting hazy. Before he could understand what was happening he fell asleep on his desk and he could hear his cup fall to the ground, shattering.

“ _ Host! Wake up! You have to wake up! If you don’t wake up then you will be forced to have sex with this horrible person! You can’t have sex with anyone who isn’t your lover! Please wake up pa-!” _ Hol's eyes snapped open and he realized he was in the backroom of his office that had a bedroom. His head felt heavy and he couldn’t understand why he was laying on the bed currently.

He was going to fall back asleep but he quickly stops himself once he realizes he was just in his boxers. He sat up in the bed and looked around with more focused eyes. He… He didn’t sleep with anyone, did he?!

_“Host! You are awake! Don’t worry, you didn’t have sex with anyone but they will be back soon. I already called Rafael_ _bodyguards so you don’t have to worry about anything. Well… That kind of a lie… You were kind of given a drug that makes you… feel super horny.”_ As soon as Starie said that, Hol realized that he felt really hot and that he was getting hard. He let out a low groan as he tried to ignore the feeling from between his legs.

“W-Who the fuck did this to me? I will kill them…” Hol felt really pissed off that someone managed to drug him. He wanted to beat the living shit out of the person who did this to him. He never felt so disgusted in his whole life.

_ “Emery ‘friend’ and Rafael's ex teamed up together to drug you. They planned to both have sex with you and take a video of the whole thing. They wanted to send the video to Emery so that it will mess up your relationship. I am happy that you managed to wake up before they came back.”  _ Starie sounded really happy when they told him this but Hol couldn’t get rid of the dark feeling appearing in his heart. He was going to go a bit easy on them but they really touch his bottom line. He will make them live a life worse than death!

“I’m going to fucking kill them… No, that will be too easy for those bitches! Who the hell do they think they are?! Fucking assholes!” Hol didn’t understand why but he felt a burning rage inside of him that didn’t seem like it wanted to go away at all. It just kept getting bigger and bigger that he felt like he was just seeing red.

He couldn’t hear Starie's voice anymore as they tried to calm him down and his attention snapped to the door of the room when it opened. Once he saw it was Rafael's ex and Emery's 'friend’ something inside of him snapped.

Hol didn’t know what was happening but he was hitting something repeatedly and he could feel something wet on his fists but he didn’t want to stop. He could hear people crying out in pain but that only pushed him more to keep attacking. He didn’t want to stop. He wanted to hurt them.  **_He hated them._ **

“Rafael! Stop! You are going to kill them! Please!” Emery quickly ran over to Rafael who was punching Nila over and over again even though they were already passed out with blood covering their face. There was someone else passed out on the ground but he didn’t pay attention to them.

“It's going to be okay… Just stop before you kill them, Rafael…” Emery went around to an angry-looking Rafael and put his arms around their shoulders then started to hum to them. He could feel them stop punching Nila but he could still feel how tense his shoulders were.

Emery could see Rafael's bodyguards come into the room and pick up the two bloodied people. Emery didn’t pay attention to them and kept humming to calm down an angry Rafael. He stopped humming once he felt Rafael relax finally in his hold.

“Everything is okay… Nothing is wrong… I am here… I will always be here…” Emery went in front of Rafael and hugged them close to him. He didn’t care that they were only in their boxers, he just wanted to make them feel safe.

“Emery…” Hol called out weakly to Emery and the anger he felt disappear as the hot feeling came back into his body. He felt the urge to push down Emery but he didn’t want to force them… He was struggling to keep a hold of himself at the moment.

“You feel uncomfortable at the moment, right? It's okay to sleep with me. Don’t worry about hurting me. It will be okay.” Emery could feel how hard Rafael was at the moment and motion for them to stand up with him.

He slowly walked over to the bed and fell backward on the bed. Emery gave a soft smile to Rafael and went to take off his pants for them. He wasn’t worried about them having a hard time fitting inside of him, he just wanted to help them out.

“I’m sorry if I end up hurting you… I feel really hot…” Hol couldn’t hold back anymore and took down his boxers. His head was in a daze as he gave in this feeling of his. He really didn’t want to hurt Emery but he really couldn’t control his strength at the moment.

“It's okay… I am fine with anything you do to me. I love you so much.” Emery hugged Rafael tightly against their neck and pulled them closer to him. Emery didn’t mind the pain at all. He just was focused on helping out Rafael.

‘ _ I love you so much Hol… _ ’ Emery's eyes flash a moment and his hold on Rafael increases even more to the point blood came out of Rafael's back. He didn’t want to let go of them at all…

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Done with this chapter. Well, that all I have to say... Just kidding! So there is some anger hidden in Hol and it seems like his lover knows more than they are telling him. I can't wait for the next world to go more deeply into this anger of Hol. Well, I hope this chapter was enjoyable and that you are safe physically and mentally. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


End file.
